Six Medallions
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Six Medallions. Four Friends. One final adventure. The Royal Council of Hyrule return, in pursuit of a serial killer terrorising Hyrule on his quest to find the six Sage Medallions; once bestowed to the Hero of Time, now scattered across the kingdom, and said to grant the holder unrivalled power. (Set as a sequel to 'Paradise').
1. Chapter 1

_When I was young, my father used to tell me stories: tales of bravery and bravado, coupled with romance and heartbreak. I listened to these stories, and they fed my imagination. From there, I would sleep peacefully, and the stories would manifest in my dreams._

 _How does a story become a legend? Well, first and foremost, one must establish what defines a legend. A legend is a story that has survived the weathering of time and become so prolific in the minds of the people, that it remains embedded in the memory of all who hear it._

 _So how does a story become a legend? The answer lies in our youth. Just as my father would tell stories to me as a child, I shall recite these same stories to my own offspring. They will share these tales to their children and so-forth, until they are entrenched in the minds of the youth for generations to come._

 _Remember this as I give to you a story of my own: a tale of bravery and bravado, romance and heartbreak. Remember this story and pass it on to the youth so that it may become legend. This is the Legend of the Lone Ninja._


	2. Chapter 2

Ningan sits bolt-upright in bed. Cold sweat rolls in drops on his forehead as the moonlight streams through the window. A nightmare. Another one. The third time this week.

He rubs his eyes and throws the blanket off his bed, only to retrieve it and wrap it around him like a shawl. He climbs out of bed and quietly opens his door.

The corridor is bleak and barely lit by the dusty lamp hanging on a chain from the ceiling. The floorboards creak beneath his bare feet as he raps his knuckles on the next door down.

"Come in, Ningan." a friendly voice welcomes him.

Ningan turns the doorknob and enters. Unlike his own, this dormitory is cluttered with many random parts; stray pencils, borrowed books, nuts and bolts. A map of Hyrule is pinned to the wall above a desk, where a young man with dark hair hunches over a curious contraption. The clock above the bed reads two o'clock.

"Hi Marson." Ningan greets his flatmate. "Knew I could count on you to be awake at this time."

"What can I say; I'm a night owl." Marson leans back in his chair, and gently places his screwdriver on the desk. "What keep you awake at this hour? Another nightmare?"

"Yes." Ningan confesses. "But different to last night. And the one before."

Marson spins round in his chair and gestures to the bed. "Sit down and tell me all about it."

Ningan obliges and takes a seat on the mattress. "Ok, so all I remember is being in Kakariko Graveyard…in the middle of the night…"

"Nice…"

"I'm digging in one of the graves, singing to myself…I fill the hole with my shovel then head for the exit when a light catches my eye…there's a light burning bright inside the old gravekeeper's house in the corner of the graveyard…I go over and investigate and hear voices…"

"Continue."

"They're talking loudly…it sounds like they're rummaging through drawers…I edge closer and peer through the window…a man's shadow is cast upon the wall…just one…I try and listen to the conversation when I feel something around my leg…I look down and it's…a snake…"

"Yikes."

"I hear the man's voice distinctly this time…'An intruder? Kill him!'…the snake curls itself around my torso, suffocating me slowly…I hear the man cackling in the background…I struggle and try to escape but it coils tighter and tighter until I can't breathe… then I wake up."

"Can you boys keep it down in there?" a woman's voice hisses through the door. "The rest of us are trying to sleep in this hell-hole!"

Ningan folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "We're just _talking_ Florenza…"

She barges through the door infuriated. "Well through these paper walls, it sounds like a shouting match between two foghorns!"

"Don't you think you're being just a _little_ dramatic?" Marson suggests.

"It's 2AM!" she snarls. "This is starting to become a regular occurrence and I'm not gonna stand for it!"

"Ningan's been having recurring nightmares." Marson explains.

"And what is this? Midnight therapy? Just have a glass of milk and go back to bed!"

She slams the door in a huff, causing the roof beams to quake.

"What are you making there anyway?" Ningan points to the toy on his desk.

"This? Oh, I'm just tinkering around. I'm trying to make a weathervane that tells you if it's gonna rain."

"Sorry for intruding on your work." Ningan apologises as he pulls the blanket over his shoulders.

"No, I'm intrigued by your nightmares. They seem very vivid and frequent. Do you think there could be something more to them?"

Ningan raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to suggest they have some sort of deeper meaning?"

"Perhaps." he shrugs. "Or perhaps some kind of prophecy?"

"Oh, so now I'm like that crazy lazy downstairs who mutters to herself all day?"

"No, you're nothing like Yomashita." Marson laughs. "Maybe more like Princess Zelda. You should discuss these dreams with her."

Ningan shakes his head dismissively. "She's a busy woman nowadays. I don't wanna bother her with these silly stories."

"Alright. Well I hope to see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning in the Dojo!"

"Don't expect to see me 'til at least midday." Ningan retorts. "Goodnight Marson."

He grabs his blanket and exits the door. As he curls up back in bed, he struggles to recall his dreams of the night before. Each sequence ended the same way: death. Perhaps there was some sort of meaning? Or perhaps they were just silly childish nightmares after all?


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight spills through the bedroom window like an alarm clock signalling midday. Ningan yawns, stretches his limbs, and gradually emerges from under the covers. He grabs his clothes and prepares to face the day.

Ningan is back in the Hidden Village where he belongs. He is the son of Impa, presumed last of the Sheikah. But this was a mere fabrication perpetuated by Hyrule's Royal Family to conceal and preserve the existence of the tribe. Now, they reside here, in this secluded valley between two mountain ranges, untouched by any other civilisation.

It has been one whole year since he returned from his expedition with the Royal Council of Hyrule. As a founding member, Princess Zelda dispatched him on a covert mission to recover lost members of the Sheikah tribe from lands beyond Hyrule. The mission objective was unbeknown to the other members of the Council, and when the truth came out, there was inevitable fallout. However, they eventually overcame the mistrust and succeeded in bringing home a forgotten member of the Sheikah tribe named Imogen.

Upon their return to Hyrule, they had parted ways. Imogen embarked on a journey of self-discovery around Hyrule; Laurel, the Royal Commander,returned to the barracks to reclaim his ranking in the Royal Hylian Forces;Dakota, the Royal Diplomat, returned to the Castle, where she is training to become a lawyer; Ezra, the Royal Scholar, wrote a book about his continental discoveries, which sold out in days; Ningan was called to return to his ninja warrior training in the confines of the Hidden Village.

After travelling far and wide, witnessing the most magical wonders of the world, and experiencing the unimaginable, this life provided little satisfaction for him. Nevertheless, his duties to the Royal Family buried these feelings deep within his heart, where they could be forgotten under the weight of responsibility. This morning, he is filled with nothing but content,displayed by the spring in his step as he marches into the Dojo.

"You're late." The stern words of Sherifu greet him upon entry. Sherifu is the self-appointed leader of the tribe since Impa'spassing. Like Impa, his first impressions are of a tough and loveless , Ningan perceives him as more of a tutor who he avoids as much as possible outside of training.

"What's new?" Ningan responds and closes the doorbehind him.

Florenza tuts audibly and Marson breathes a heavy sigh, butSherifu pays him no attention.

"Today, we'll be enhancing your stamina." He gestures to three leather punchbags swinging on chains before them. "You will learn that one powerful punch is worthless without following it up with another. The first one to split their punchbag will be victorious. Blades are _strictly forbidden_ in this challenge. I expect you to recall your martial arts training."

"When can we start?" Marson asks with anticipation.

"The challenge has already begun." Sherifu answers plainly.

Florenza leaps into action, attacking her punchbag with rapid right and left hooks. Marson follows with a precise kick. Ningan inflicts the first punch and groans as his knuckles impact the hard leather each pound, a bruising sensation inflames his fist. Today was not the day to be training on troubled sleep.

Sherifu observes for almost half an hour before Florenza's punchbag eventually splits.

"Yes!" she yells abruptly in triumph. "In your face, losers!"

"Florenza is the victor." Sherifu declares."But this challenge doesn't finish until the remaining punchbags are split."

"For the love of the Goddess…" Ningan grumbles as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"What's the matter with you?" Florenza sneers."Those nightmares catching up to you?"

"Nightmares?" Sherifu frowns.

"Here we go…" Marson mutters as he lands his final punch, rendering Ningan the sole competitor.

"It's nothing…" Ningan grunts, still kicking furiously at his invincible punchbag.

"Ningan's been having recurring nightmares." Florenza blabs. "I told him to go back to bed but he insists on chatting with Marson until the early hours of the morning every night-"

The remaining punchbag finally splits.

"What kind of nightmares?" Sherifu inquires.

"The boring kind." Ningan lies. "Arriving to training without clothes."

He kicks the punchbag with unnecessary force and removes his sweat-soaked bandanna.

"I'm going for a bath." he declares. "Don't even think about following me."

Ningan departs from the Dojo leaving Sherifu looking deeply concerned.

"Hello?" Florenza calls. "Where's my prize?"


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Ningan dines in his usual spot at the Moonshade Inn; at a table alone in the corner with a glass of milk beside his plate.

As he tucks into his seasoned bread, he listens to the village innkeeper Miruku teaching Marson about the mechanics of a fishing rod. On the opposite side of the room, the village drunk Yomashita takes a measly bite of her meal. Ningan observes her, half-disgusted and half-pitiful at the shell of a woman sitting at the table. She had withered to a skeletal hag in the three years he was absent, yet she was only said to be in her mid-forties. Strange that a tribe of fit and healthy men and women should keep her around, he thought.

She casts a glance in his direction and notices him watching her. She smiles, revealing gums with rotten teeth.

"Eat up, child!" she croaks. "Your dinner's getting cold!"

Ningan obeys and continues to enjoy his meal.

"Hey Ningan!" Marson calls from the bar. "How do you fancy going on a fishing trip to Lake Hylia with Miruku and I this weekend?"

"Sure." Ningan replies through a mouthful of food. He recalls the time he and the Royal Council went fishing with nets on the Eriva coast. He remembers how amusing it was when Laurel's net came up empty after the others came up full of fish. He missed those days.

"Awesome!" Marson cheers. "There's a Fishing Hole down there where you can buy rods and bait! We'll make a day of it!"

"It's been a while since I flexed my skills on the river banks." Miruku confesses. "I doubt I'll be as successful as I once was in my younger days."

Miruku emerges from behind the bar to approach Yomashita at the table.

"Are you finished here?"

"Yes, my dear." she answers sweetly. "You do make a handsome waiter."

"I wish you'd eat more." Miruku shakes his head as he takes her plate. "Such a waste of food…"

He retires to the back room to wash-up. Marson follows him to discuss fishing techniques, leaving Ningan to finish his supper alone. Well, almost. Yomashita's incoherent chattering creates some background noise.

"Six…six…six medallions…" She opens her wrinkled palms and counts her fingers. "One rabbit, one ape, one dragon, one tiger, one lion, one serpent…six medallions…"

Ningan nonchalantly chews his bread and watches intently.

"Servants to the King and Queen.  
Loyal were three, one was a fiend.  
Banished from Court, the Count did flee,  
But his lust for vengeance did not cease.

With thirst for blood, he will return.  
Although not seen, he will be heard.  
The student will have much to learn;  
The sacred power he must earn.

Brother and sister shed their blood;

Reuniting mother with son.

When winter settles on the Peak,  
The graduate must face the Beast."

Another prophecy perhaps? Once upon a time, Yomashita's infamous blabbermouth accurately predicted the untimely death of Hyrule's king and the rise of Ganondorf. Since then, however, nothing had spilled from her lips but nonsense. Well, what seemed nonsense to the ordinary ear. Apparently none of the tribe hold the ability to translate her cryptic riddles.

With one last mouthful, Ningan gathers his plate and cutlery and takes it to the back room to be washed. By the time he returns, Yomashita has already passed out face-down on the table. He climbs the creaking staircase and retreats to his sorely-missed bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tossing and turning beneath his blanket, Ningan's consciousness is once again submerged in the depths of the dream-realm.

This time, he is in the bath. But it is no ordinary bath: it's a marble bathtub finished with golden taps. The whitewashed walls are decorated with paintings of foreign shores and vineyards. One painting dominates the room: a portrait of an elegant lady decorated with pearls, a red feather boa drooped over her slender shoulders, and a matching red feather poking out of her dark hair.

The water feels steamy and cleansing on his bare skin. He begins to relax in this unfamiliar setting when suddenly the window bursts open, and an icy gale blows through. He groans in frustration and climbs out of the bath to close it. The bathroom tiles chill him to the bone as he walks barefoot to the window.

The night outside is black and starless. He closes the window firmly shut and quickly returns to the warmth of the bathtub. As his body sinks below the surface, the bathwater turns blood-red.

He gasps in horror when he glimpses a scaly tail ravelled around the taps. He touches his neck and feels a puncture in the skin. He takes his last breath and then…

Ningan awakens in a pool of cold sweat. Another nightmare.

Like the night before, he grabs his blanket and makes his way to Marson's dorm. As usual, Marson is waiting expectantly at his desk, still tinkering with his weathervane.

"Two o'clock." he grins checking the clock. "You're becoming quite punctual, aren't you Ningan?"

"It's so _annoying_." Ningan growls as he proceeds to recite his most recent vision.

Marson sniffs, "Wow, what is it with you and snakes?"

"I don't know…maybe I have an undiagnosed phobia..."

"Possibly…I still think there's some kind of deeper meaning to these dreams…they're too similar and regular to be coincidence…"

"What do you suggest I do? Is there some kind of book about dreams I could read?"

"Maybe in the Castle Library?" Marson suggests. "You could visit the Princess while you're there."

"Ok, fine!" Ningan huffs. "I'll visit the Castle tomorrow, after training."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Marson asks. "I need to return some books."

"Of course not. I'll be leaving about 2PM. Goodnight Marson."

He leaves Marson to this tinkering and closes the door gently. In the dimly lit corridor, he is confronted by Florenza's silhouette, blocking the way with her arms folded.

"Eavesdropping again, were you?" he sneers.

"Like I said: no need to eavesdrop when the walls are this thin." She snarls. "You're not the only one affected by these childish nightmares. My performance at training is impacted by your midnight jaunts to Marson's dorm."

"What are you talking about? You won the challenge yesterday!"

"Well it wasn't that difficult when I was up against you idiots! I want to be at the top of my game every session, and I can't do that if I'm out of bed every night having to tell you off."

"Nobody asked you to…"

"This is for _my_ benefit, not yours." she snorts.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…" he rolls his eyes and barges past her to his bedroom door. He sheds the blanket and rolls back into his bed, with the hope of returning to a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cuccos cluck wildly as Miruku chases them around the backyard with an empty egg basket. After another disastrous training, Ningan pokes at his watery tomato soup with his spoon. He is due to meet Marson in less than an hour to visit Hyrule Castle, but he still hadn't bothered to pack a bag for the journey.

Mesmerised by the piece of bread bobbing in his bowl, he considers what kind of conversation he should have with his childhood friend,when a shadow crosses his gaze.

"Hello there, Ningan."

A tall man with long black hair stood over him, carrying an umbrella under his arm; its twisted handle clasped in his gloved fingers. Going by the name of Nazo, this man is the ultimate enigma; always absent yet somehow omniscient. He was the one to introduce Ningan to the tribe when he was just twelve-years-old, taking him under his wing for a month or so, before taking flight. He rarely visited the village, but when he did, he already appeared to know all the gossip.

"Sherifu tells me you've been having some bad dreams."

"Did you mean that to sound as patronising as it did?" Ningan says bluntly, stirring his soup.

"Not at all. I think the term 'nightmare' sounds too hyperbolic. Why don't you recount a few of them for me?"

"I'd rather just continue to endure my midday slop,thanks."

Nazo pulls up a stool and takes a seat opposite the moody ninja. "Marson tells me that the two of you are planning on visiting Princess Zelda this afternoon."

"Well, the primary purpose of the trip is to visit the Castle library, but yes, I suppose."

"It is Sherifu's request that you postpone you'revisit until you discuss these dreams with him in person." Nazo informs him.

"What?" Ningan growls. "What does Sherifu want to know?"

"He just wants to know you're alright. Of course, I shan't attempt to prevent you from leaving the village. After all, you are your own autonomous person."

"Too right!" Ningan spits, and abandons his bowl to stomp upstairs and pack his bag. He swings his satchel over his shoulder and hammers his fist on Marson's bedroom door.

"Marson! I'm ready! Let's go!"

"I believe Marson is already sitting in Sherifu's house enjoying a spot of tea." Nazo states, appearing suddenly behind Ningan like some sort of magician. "Care to join him?"

"No, I do not!" Ningan rages. "I'm going to go and collect him, and then we're going straight to Hyrule Castle!"

He speeds down the staircase and out the door of the Moonshade Inn, into the street. He storms across the road and bursts through the door of Sherifu's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherifu's home is laid out like an office, with a desk facing the door. On the desk, a Gossip Stone, overlapping pieces of parchment spread out like a tablecloth, a half-empty bottle of milk, two glass tumblers, and a silver carriage clock ticking monotonously. Marson and Sherifu sit facing each other; less like a tea party and more like an interrogation. Both their heads turn upon Ningan's abrupt entrance.

"Ah, Ningan," Sherifu greets him in a pleasant tone. "Just the person I wanted to speak with. Why don't you take a seat?"

"No thanks, Marson and I have places to be." Ningan smiles sarcastically. "Marson, you coming?"

Marson opens his mouth to speak when Sherifu overrules him.

"We were just discussing these peculiar dreams you've been having."

"Marson, what the hell?!" Ningan booms. Why was the private subject of his mental health being discussed over a glass of milk?

Sherifu speaks again: "We both share the same concern. Is it not better to share your burdens with those around you?"

"I'm not a madman in a mental asylum!" Ningan protests. "There's nothing wrong with me! And this will be the last time I share anything with any of you! Especially you, Marson!"

Before Marson can justify himself, Sherifu slams his hands on the table.

"Ningan, the significance of these dreams could impact the world outside that egocentric brain of yours! Did you know that there was a fire at Kakariko Village the other night? Can you guess where? That's right: the gravekeeper's hut. They found a charred corpse within the scorched remains."

"That had nothing to do with me! I haven't left this place in weeks!"

"You know what else they found there?" Sherifu opens the drawer of his desk, dips his hand inside, then whips out a long, papery, shell. "Snakeskin."

Ningan's eyes widen at the open mouth and empty eye sockets staring back at him. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sherifu shakes his head in disbelief. "You'd think as the most well-travelled and well-read member of this tribe, you'd be able to piece together what's going on by now. You're a prophet, Ningan!"

Ningan examines Sherifu's face for a hint of humour. He turns to Marson, who shares his gobsmacked expression. Lost for words, he abandons the conversation and ventures back out into the street.

Ningan rests on the steps of the Dojo beneath the afternoon sun. A psychic…what does this mean?

"Judging by your perplexed expression, I trust Sherifu has informed you of his theory?" Nazo appears once again, his umbrella upright on the ground. "I know what you must be thinking: you're comparing yourself to our dear Yomashita. You don't want to end up like her. I can assure you, that is not the case."

"Then what does it mean?" Ningan frowns. "Am I supposed to set up shop in Castle Town as a palm-reader?"

Nazo chuckles. "Your humour never fails to tickle me. I understand you must have a lot of questions. Why don't you come to my house for a spot of tea?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?!" Ningan almost spits out his tea."I'm on a _curfew_?"

"Not a curfew as such…more like a temporarily confinement." Nazo selects his words with care. "The information you hold could place you in grave danger. Remember, at the end of all of this,there's a killer on the loose."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Ningan scowls. "You vastly underestimate my experience in hand-to-hand combat!"

"We don't doubt your abilities, Ningan. However, if you were to say…go looking for the suspect at hand…well, that could only end in trouble. We understand that you have a habit of finding yourself in troublesome situations as it is."

"So I'm basically being used as a looking glass." Ningan snarls. "I stay here in the village and sleep so I can tell you all about it the next day."

"That doesn't sound like much variance from your usual daily routine." Nazo smiles. "It is only a temporary measure."

"This is ridiculous!" Ningan exclaims, and kicks his chair backwards to rise to his feet. "I'm a grown man and I can go where I like!"

"I don't intend to stop you." Nazo shrugs. "Sherifu may try his best but we both know that you're a very persistent young man."

"Well if you need me, I'll be on my way to Kakariko." He strides to the door and tugs it open. "Oh, and please leave Marson this message: screw you."

He slams the door, leaving Nazo's hanging baskets trembling on their hooks. Nazo grins, unsurprised and unperturbed. He had already predicted Ningan's reaction perfectly.

With his satchel bouncing against his thigh, Ningan marches straight towards the village exit. As he approaches the wooden door that leads to the outside world, a figure in a brimmed cowboy hat obstructs his path.

"Don't even try it, Sherifu." Ningan snarls.

"If you think I'm going to entertain the prospect of engaging in combat with you, then think again Ningan." Sherifu responds coldly. "There are other ways I can stop you from leaving this village."

"With empty threats, perhaps?"

Sherifu stares, stern and silent.

Ningan scoffs. "I thought as much."

He shoves his sensei aside and places his hand on the doorknob, only to be repelled backwards through the air by a powerful surge of mysterious magic. An anti-intruder spell: the very same one he had witnessed Imogen perform some years ago.

"Smart…" Ningan grunts as he sits up and rubs his wrist. "So this is it now? I'm trapped here forever?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ningan." Sherifu snaps."Just until we figure out what's going on at Kakariko Graveyard. We simply don't trust you to mind your own business."

"This is fast _becoming_ my business, Sherifu." Ningan warns. "If I'm not allowed to be a part of this investigation, then don't expect me to attend any more psychoanalysis sessions."

"Ningan, please understand…" Sherifu's tone turns from aggressive to pleading. "This is for your own protection…"

Ningan reads his teacher with narrow eyes and curls his lip. "You know more than you're letting on. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child in this tribe. I may be the youngest, but I've been places you guys can only _dream_ about. I've seen things that would blow your minds. I've done things that you would make you squirm. I'm bigger than this dusty old town. And I will find a way out."

He turns on his heel and storms back to the Moonshade he dashes up the staircase, he encounters a flustered-looking Marson.

"Ningan, let me explain!"

"Don't talk to me, Marson!" Ningan forces his housemate out of his way and locks himself away in his dormitory for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" Ningan almost spits out his tea."I'm on a _curfew_?"

"Not a curfew as such…more like a temporarily confinement." Nazo selects his words with care. "The information you hold could place you in grave danger. Remember, at the end of all of this,there's a killer on the loose."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Ningan scowls. "You vastly underestimate my experience in hand-to-hand combat!"

"We don't doubt your abilities, Ningan. However, if you were to say…go looking for the suspect at hand…well, that could only end in trouble. We understand that you have a habit of finding yourself in troublesome situations as it is."

"So I'm basically being used as a looking glass." Ningan snarls. "I stay here in the village and sleep so I can tell you all about it the next day."

"That doesn't sound like much variance from your usual daily routine." Nazo smiles. "It is only a temporary measure."

"This is ridiculous!" Ningan exclaims, and kicks his chair backwards to rise to his feet. "I'm a grown man and I can go where I like!"

"I don't intend to stop you." Nazo shrugs. "Sherifu may try his best but we both know that you're a very persistent young man."

"Well if you need me, I'll be on my way to Kakariko." He strides to the door and tugs it open. "Oh, and please leave Marson this message: screw you."

He slams the door, leaving Nazo's hanging baskets trembling on their hooks. Nazo grins, unsurprised and unperturbed. He had already predicted Ningan's reaction perfectly.

With his satchel bouncing against his thigh, Ningan marches straight towards the village exit. As he approaches the wooden door that leads to the outside world, a figure in a brimmed cowboy hat obstructs his path.

"Don't even try it, Sherifu." Ningan snarls.

"If you think I'm going to entertain the prospect of engaging in combat with you, then think again Ningan." Sherifu responds coldly. "There are other ways I can stop you from leaving this village."

"With empty threats, perhaps?"

Sherifu stares, stern and silent.

Ningan scoffs. "I thought as much."

He shoves his sensei aside and places his hand on the doorknob, only to be repelled backwards through the air by a powerful surge of mysterious magic. An anti-intruder spell: the very same one he had witnessed Imogen perform some years ago.

"Smart…" Ningan grunts as he sits up and rubs his wrist. "So this is it now? I'm trapped here forever?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ningan." Sherifu snaps."Just until we figure out what's going on at Kakariko Graveyard. We simply don't trust you to mind your own business."

"This is fast _becoming_ my business, Sherifu." Ningan warns. "If I'm not allowed to be a part of this investigation, then don't expect me to attend any more psychoanalysis sessions."

"Ningan, please understand…" Sherifu's tone turns from aggressive to pleading. "This is for your own protection…"

Ningan reads his teacher with narrow eyes and curls his lip. "You know more than you're letting on. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child in this tribe. I may be the youngest, but I've been places you guys can only _dream_ about. I've seen things that would blow your minds. I've done things that you would make you squirm. I'm bigger than this dusty old town. And I will find a way out."

He turns on his heel and storms back to the Moonshade he dashes up the staircase, he encounters a flustered-looking Marson.

"Ningan, let me explain!"

"Don't talk to me, Marson!" Ningan forces his housemate out of his way and locks himself away in his dormitory for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

As the moon rises above the mountains which overshadow the Hidden Village, the nightmares are back with a vengeance.

A blizzard ravages the mountainside. An ominous structure rises through the frosted mist; darkened windows, some of their ancient panes cracked with the passage of eons.

A hunchbacked traveller shields their face and they climb the treacherously icy stone steps of the mysterious mansion towards a pair of giant mahogany doors. Bony knuckles rap loudly on their scratched surface. There is no reply. The visitor knocks again. This time, the doors part, inviting guests.

The traveller enters; snow-boots land softly upon a surprisingly plush carpet. They pull their cloak from over their face, revealing the weathered face of an elderly woman.

"Hello?" she calls out in a croaky voice.

No response. She shakes the snow from her shoulders and begins to explore. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling; suits of armour guard the doors at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Greetings, old friend."

Her heart almost stops at the shock of a chillingly familiar voice. Gazing down upon her from atop the staircase is a man with hair like ash and an emerald green cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Why, hello there." the traveller replies politely. "Long time, no see. I received your letter."

"As I suspected." the cloaked man begins to descend the stairs. "I trust you came alone?"

"As I was instructed." she nods. "A nice place you have here, I must say."

"Why, thank you!" he grins. "But enough with the formalities…you come bearing news, yes?"

The visitor clears her throat with a nod. "You wanted me to investigate the whereabouts of…the Medallions?"

"Indeed." He reaches the bottom of the staircase. "Do tell."

"Well, regardless of my scepticism to the stuff of legend, I did find something…" she confesses. "In Castle Town, I hear rumours of a collector who hoards valuable treasures. One just happens to be a medallion. It could be one of the six you speak of…"

"And who is to say this medallion is one of the Six Medallions? This sounds like hearsay to me…"

"Perhaps…" she sounds doubtful. "However, this collector…he values this medallion above all else. It is his most prized possession."

The man on the throne shows a sudden keen interest. "My, my, Libra. I am impressed. Though I always knew you would arrive successful. You always were the most adamant collector of valuable information."

"Well, I am a writer." His informant chortles. "We tend not to miss the details. But may I ask…what exactly is your sudden curiosity with these Medallions?"

Her host chuckles and waves his hand dismissively. "That is not of your concern, my dear. While your determination to venture all the way out here has pleased me immensely, your services are no longer required."

"My…services?" the old woman frowns. "I came here to reunite with an old friend."

The cloaked stranger sneers coldly. "How heart-warming. Unfortunately, you will not be staying for afternoon tea. The information you have provided me with is priceless…fateful…and in the wrong hands, it could be fatal."

" _Fatal?_ " she scoffs. "What on earth are you talking about?"

He shakes his head with a smirk. "I don't take chances, my friend. You are hereby dismissed."

From over his shoulder, a slender silhouette appears, sliding over the arm of the throne. Her mouth opens wide into a blood-curdling scream as the snake devours its prey whole…

Ningan shoots up out of bed. Beyond the usual cold sweat, his whole body is shivering and is eyes are wide with terror. He climbs out and shudders in his blanket as his mind eases back into reality. Begrudgingly refusing to speak to Marson, he gathers his thoughts alone.

Six Medallions…just as Yomashita had foretold… What were they? What was so special about them? All he knows is that one resides in Castle Town. He had to go. But how would he escape the Hidden Village?

His mind suddenly zooms back to a memory from long ago, when he first began his training under Florenza…they had a race to see who would be first to reach the Sacred Forest Meadow…Florenza had beat him to it, claiming she knew a 'shortcut' to the Lost Woods from the Hidden Village…it was worth a shot.

He jumps out of bed and wanders down the corridor; his blanket billowing behind him. He knocks obnoxiously on the door. Florenza answers, looking fearsome and furious.

"What in the Goddess's name do you think you're doing?!" she hisses, enraged.

"I need you to help me get out of the village."

"Can't your little midnight jaunt wait 'til morning?"

"It has to be now, while everyone's asleep."

He explains his situation to Florenza. She listens, sceptical but nevertheless intrigued.

"Hold on, Ningan..." she stops him. "If Sherifu has ordered you to stay within the village for your own protection, maybe it's best to listen to him?"

Ningan scoffs. "Since when were _you_ one to abide by Sherifu's rules?"

"I know, I know..." she sighs. "I just don't wanna be the one responsible for your inevitable death at the hands of a grave-robbing psychopath."

"Stop acting like you have a conscience!" he laughs. "Besides, you know damn well that I can take care of myself out there: _you_ were the one who trained me, remember?"

She smiles wryly. "Alright. Grab your things and follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

The two ninjas stealthily converge beneath the moonlight,at the very back of the village.

"You ready?" Florenza whispers as they approach the well. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Ningan frowns and follows her gaze. "Wait...you...you want me to climb into the well?"  
He peers over the rim. His reflection on the unbroken surface of the black water stares back at him.

"I'm joking!" she snickers. "You have to drain it first, silly!"

From her belt, she draws a coiled piece of rope. She ties a knot, looping it into a lasso, then launches it into the air. It catches the miniature windmill on the top of Nazo's house. She tugs it, and the sails of the windmill spin like a propeller. By some bizarre mechanism, the water fromthe well drains completely.

Ningan stammers in astonishment. "But...how...did you?"

"There's no time!" she hushes him. "You have approximately ten seconds before the well refills!"

"So, I just jump? Where does it lead?"

"Straight to the Lost Woods! Good luck on your psychic journey of self-discovery! And if Sherifu catches you, remember that I had nothing to do with this!"

"Assuming he doesn't, I might not be back for a longtime..."

"Good!" she hurries him along. "Remember your training! Here's to breaking rules!"

Florenza's hand claps his back, sending him tumbling unexpectedly headfirst into the well. The moonlight is quickly consumed by the darkness of the claustrophobic depths of the underground. Falling and falling,he wonders if he'll ever reach the bottom, when the narrow tunnel opens up and his buttocks land in the long grass.

Ningan rubs his behind as his eyes adjust to the mossy walls and piles of rotting leaves suggest he has arrived in some sort of grotto. Moonlight streams through a hole in the cavern ceiling a few yards ahead of him. He walks into the moonlight and places his fingers on the grasp around a mesh of vines. Taking a sharp breath, he searches for a foothold then pulls himself up.

The moonlight gradually creeps over his face until he emerges in fresh woodland air. Trees loom over him, casting their shapeless shadows in the long grass. Crickets chirp, leaves rustle; animal eyes everywhere,observing their prey as it emerges from below ground.

Ningan turns his head from side to side, searching for any sense of direction. A branch snaps. His reflexes reach straight for his daggers, which he points into the tree above. A pair of yellow eyes flash before they vanish into the shadows. A monkey? Did they have monkeys in theLost Woods?

Once he senses there is no threat, he sheathes his daggers and checks the stars like a compass. He can't wait to escape this unsettling environment, and moves through the trees at a nimble pace.

After what feels like hours, Ningan eventually emerges from the forest; leaves and twigs poking out of his hair, and mud smeared on his clothes. A sight for sore eyes and still no sense of direction, he finally comes across a wooden sign, signalling a junction. He reads:

 _\- Hyrule Field_  
 _\- Ordon Village_

Ordon? How had he ended up so far off-course from his original destination? He takes a step to the north-west, ready to return to Hyrule Field, when his heart pulls him back. It was a long time since he had last visited the secluded village on the edge of Hyrule...and he had a friend there with whom he had promised to keep in touch, yet they had hardly exchanged a letter since their ways parted.

He turns on his heel and makes his way along the path through Ordon Woods, guided by fireflies and the longing for a familiar face.


	12. Chapter 12

A fire crackles in the hearth of a round wooden cabin in the corner of Ordon village. Laurel settles comfortably into the armchair and takes a sip of his mother's warm pumpkin soup. All is quiet and tranquil in the early hours of the morning, and he loves to watch the morning sun rise over the mountains.

It had been a year since Laurel had returned to Hyrule. Reappointed as Royal Commander, he spends his days training young men and women into competent soldiers capable of wielding a sword to defend the Royal Family. On his days-off, he would journey back to Ordon to spend time with his widowed mother, and sometimes to see his childhood friend Malon.

He and Malon had a complex relationship. Once upon a time, he would have considered them teenage lovers back on Lon Lon Ranch. Now, they barely spoke.

She and her father owned both Lon Lon and Ordon ranches, since Laurel had sold the land to them to provide his mother with financial security in his father's passing. When she came by Ordon, he would help her on the ranch, talking as they worked. However, it soon became apparent that they had little in common. He would speak of his amazing adventures abroad, to which she would reply with a standard 'wow'. Although she seemed fascinated, she had no similarly stimulating stories for him, and so their conversations often ran dry.

Nevertheless, he still treated her as the girl he first confided in, and their friendship would last forever. Yet there would always be a glint of hope that he would one day discover something more.

 _Clang!_ The noise jolts Laurel from his tranquil state. His attention turns to the window, where the noise originated. He stands to his feet and walks quietly to the windowsill. The night outside is still and silent.

 _Thud!_ He jumps with fright and turns to see a sooty stranger crouched by the hearth. He draws his sword and advances towards the body with speed when he recognises the slender shape of the shoulders and pointed ears.

"Ningan?"

Singed and spluttering, Ningan dusts himself down and jumps to his feet to greet his old friend. "Laurel, hey! How've you been?"

"Erm...great..." Laurel scratches his head. "Can I ask why you're here?"

"Not the greeting I was expecting!" Ningan groans. "To see you, of course!"

"Any reason for the unconventional entrance?"

"I didn't want to disturb you or your mother."

"So...you decided to come through the chimney?" Laurel can't resist a chuckle. He had missed these little quirks. "What brings you all the way to Ordon anyway?"

Ningan sighs. "It's a long story."

Laurel invites him onto the sofa to explain the recent goings-on in his mind, the revelation of his psychic abilities, and his great escape from the Hidden Village.

"So now I'm heading over to Castle Town to speak to Zelda, in the hope she may provide some answers."

"Did you come here asking for a ride?" Laurel grins. "Aurarius and I will be departing for the Castle at dawn."

Aurarius is the name of Laurel's steed; a glorious white colt with whom he'd been through thick-and-thin. Ningan and Aurarius didn't often see eye-to-eye but they were acquainted nevertheless.

"Would you mind?" Ningan asks. "Otherwise, I don't mind making my own way-"

"Nonsense, Ningan! It would be my pleasure!"

"Alright then, when are you leaving?"

Laurel gestures to the window, where a glimpse of sunlight hits the glass, illuminating the pots and pans hanging from the kitchen rack. "Around about now."


	13. Chapter 13

As dawn breaks over Ordon Village, Ningan and Laurel venture outside to embrace the sun rays. The light shines down on the sleek white coat of Laurel's colt, Aurarius: his eyes shoot open at the click of the open door, raring to go, then narrow at the sight of Ningan.

"You ready to go, boy?" Laurel smiles."We'll fill you up with oats and water before we set off: you'll be carrying an extra passenger today!"

"Hey there, Aurarius!" Ningan chirps. "How you doing?"

Aurarius says nothing, but turns his long head to face his master in an accusatory manner.  
Ningan helps Laurel load his backpack with bottled rations before they embark along the trail through Ordon Woods. Birds awaken in their nests to the gentle bubbling spring water. Aurarius canters through the forest without urgency, allowing his passengers to enjoy the scenic view.

"So I guess you haven't been sleeping well," Laurel talks as he loosens his grip on the reigns. "What with all those nightmares you've been having."

"Not at all..." Ningan concurs with a yawn. "I've had about four hours sleep, and I've been awake since two o'clock this morning."

"You should have said!" Laurel groans. "You could have slept at my house and we could have left later!"

"I didn't want to disrupt your busy schedule." he smiles sleepily.

The morning breeze blows over his pointed ears and loosens the leaves from his hair. Ningan closes his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around Laurel's waist. In his imagination, he is riding across the Zinzuri savanna, with nothing but open plains for miles, and no destination in mind. He opens his eyes and realises that Hyrule Field doesn't quite match up as he had hoped.

"What about you?" he asks Laurel. "How's your mother?"

"She's doing just fine." Laurel answers,apparently focused on the destination ahead. "She gets forgetful sometimes, but I suppose that's something that comes with age."

"And what about that girl? The ranch girl?"

Laurel's cheeks blush at the mere mention of her."Yeah, she's doing great. Hardworking, but often too busy to hangout."

"Potential bride?" Ningan teases.

Laurel clears his throat. "We'll see."

"Not quite worthy of the ring just yet." his companion smirks.

The ring Ningan refers to is a golden band entrusted to Laurel by his mother before he embarked on his expedition beyond the borders of Hyrule. It was once her engagement ring, and she requested that her son offer it to the one he wished to spend the rest of his days with, and ask for her hand in marriage. Laurel had encountered a few of potential suitors, but none had quite endured long enough to be awarded his mother's most valued possession. Laurel often wondered how long it would take to find someone suitable...but didn't everyone?

"It looks like we're almost there." Laurel conveniently changes the subject as Aurarius approaches the famous drawbridge to Castle Town.

The magnificent spires and turrets of the new Hyrule Castle glisten in the sun, shining like a beacon over the blue slate roofs of the town below. Ningan has been cooped-up in the confines of the Hidden Village for so long, he has forgotten what the vibes of the city felt like. The beckoning of merchants at market stalls, the carefree laughter of children playing in the street: the noise is a sweet relief from the silence of the Sheikah citadel.

Aurarius advances proudly through the city, all the way to the steps which lead to Hyrule Castle. Laurel and Ningan dismount; their boots landing on the pavement with a solid clap.

"Well, here we are." Laurel declares. "I'll leave you and Princess Zelda to get to the bottom of this mystery together."

"Can I not convince you to join me?" Ningan says persuasively. "This is exactly the type of thing you loved getting your hands dirty with back in the day!"

Laurel shakes his head. "I'm afraid this isn't my calling, Ningan. I have a duty to serve the Royal Hylian Forces, and a responsibility to train my recruits in the art of military combat."

Ningan sighs. "You've really turned boring since you moved back to Ordon. What happened to your sense of adventure?"

Laurel smiles. "Looks like it passed through into you."

He tugs on the reigns and leads Aurarius towards the soldiers' barracks. Ningan huffs and turns to the Castle gates.


	14. Chapter 14

After being escorted by the Castle guards, Ningan waits patiently in the courtyard for the Princess herself. Shortly, she arrives,dressed in an elegant green gown, emerald jewels hanging from her neck, crowned with her diadem. Zelda strolls towards her beloved friend with open arms.

"Ningan!" she welcomes him with a warm embrace."It's been so long! What have you been up to?"

"You know, just training." he shrugs. "How about you?"

"You know, ruling." she smirks. "I was wondering when my Royal Adviser was going to find time in his busy day to pay me a visit."

"You know I will come whenever you call!" Ningan responds. "I feel like a trespasser in these castle grounds unless I'm personally invited by Royal decree!"

"Don't be absurd, Ningan!"

They pace around the Castle courtyard as they talk:hedgerows decorated with fluttering butterflies, fountains bubbling in the corners, and the four stone walls shielding their words from the outside world.

"What brings you so far from the Hidden Village?"she asks.

"I ought to have told you in a letter, rather than just turning up like this..." he explains. "I've been having these...dreams...no...more like visions..."

"Visions? About what?"

He tells her about the graveyard and the snake.

"This sounds terrible, Ningan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he lies.

Then he tells her about the medallions. The Princess stops in her tracks.

"Medallions, you say? What kind of medallions?"

"I don't know...all I know is that there's more than one...and this...snake-person really wants to collect them..."

"Have you told Sherifu about this?"

"Well, that's the problem..."

Ningan moves to his confession regarding his broken curfew and his subsequent escape from the village. Zelda sighs and shakes her head.

"They're your _family_ , Ningan. They're only trying to protect you."

"Zelda, you know I can fend for myself!"

"I fear this may be a greater threat than you first imagined..."she explains anxiously. "Tell me...have you ever heard about the Sage Medallions?"

"Sage Medallions?"

Zelda invites him to sit on the edge of a stone statue,commemorating the Hero of Time. Ningan joins her to listen to the tale of the Six Sages of Hyrule.

"During the reign of Ganondorf, the Hero of Time was sealed in the Chamber of Sages for seven years...you know this, of course. When he finally awoke, he was greeted by Rauru; one of the six Sages; the Sage of Light. He gifted the hero with a medallion which contained the power of then instructed the hero to go forth in Hyrule and awaken five other Sages,and obtain their power in the manifestation of five other medallions. These six medallions came to be known as Sage Medallions. They are said to embody the power of each of the six Sages of Hyrule."

"But when the Hero of Time returned, what happened to these Medallions?"

"That is precisely the question at hand." Zelda adds. "It is believed that these Six Medallions were scattered across Hyrule by the Gods, so that none with evil intentions would ever be able to find them. The truth of this theory is debatable, but your dreams would suggest that someone out there believes they exist, and is determined to find them through unspeakable ways."

"Then it is up to me to stop him!" Ningan announces with righteous determination.

"It's too dangerous!" she argues. "I will not allow you to take these matters into your own hands! Leave it to the others to investigate!"

"But don't you see, Zelda? I am the only one who _can_ stop him!" Ningan persists. "I am the one who can see the next move he'll make! I am the one who knows where he's headed next!"

Princess Zelda searches his face for some sort of counterargument, but sees only ferocious stubbornness. She has known him all her life, and she knows he is not one to change his mind easily.

"Then I will not let you go alone. I shall summon the members of the Royal Council of Hyrule to assist you. This snake-man sounds bloodthirsty, and I believe that your psychic abilities have placed you at significant risk: once he figures out you're on his trail, he's going to step things up. Things could get messy."

Ningan rolls his eyes slightly at the idea of a power-hungry psychopath getting the better of him. He was Ningan the Lone Ninja; trained assassin who operated alone. Yet, if it was the Princess's wish that he work alongside his fellow Councillors, then he ought to abide.

He leaps to his feet with newfound purpose. "I think he's heading to Castle town in search of the first Medallion. I'll finish him off before sundown and return to tell you all about it."

The Princess grins as she gives him her blessing."Good luck, Ningan. May the Six Sages and the Golden Goddesses be on your side."


	15. Chapter 15

Ningan bids the Princess farewell and departs through the Castle gate. The midday sun has hit its peak, and the town is roaring with people. Where to begin?

The snake-man's informant had told him that the medallion he was searching for was in the hands of a collector in Castle town. However,Ningan is not familiar with the ins-and-outs of this city. But he knows someone who is.

He crosses the town square, which boasts a glistening fountain in the centre, and towards a small door signed _Castle Square Apartments_. He enters into a tower with narrow windows and a stone spiral staircase. Ascending the staircase, he passes multiple doors: 1...2...3...

Ningan arrives on the fourth floor and knocks on the final door. "Dakota? Are you there? It's me, Ningan!"

He waits a few moments until the door finally opens. A woman with short dark hair and a pair of pink-framed reading glasses answers,carrying a book in her hand. This is Dakota; the Royal Diplomat serving under Princess Zelda. She is the third member of the Royal Council of Hyrule with whom Ningan once travelled with. A highly intelligent and socially strategic woman, she had resided in Castle Town all her life. If anyone is to know whereto find a trinket collector in this bustling city, it's her.

"Ningan!" she chimes. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

He begins to recite the same story once again. Dakota listens intently as expected: he can see the cogs in her mind processing the information as he speaks.

"A _psychic_?" she exclaims."You? A _psychic_?"

"It's more of a curse than a blessing, trust me."Ningan assures her. "So, do you think you can help?"

"Of course!" Dakota obliges. "You know what this sounds like? A mission for the Royal Council of Hyrule!"

Ningan's heart leaps with glee. Dakota was bound to understand; they both shared a thirst for exploration, adventure, and Laurel's drive might have faded with time, Dakota's still burned bright.

"The most famous antiques collector in town is Potts." she informs him. "He lives to the south-west, above the back alleys. He hosts auctions every night with varying prizes."

"Oh no...what if he's already sold the medallion?"

"It is highly possible." Dakota says. "But we can still ask if he's seen it. And we may run into your little snake-friend while we're there."

"Good idea." Ningan says. "We can take him together on the spot before he even gets through the door."

"Oh, but before we go anywhere, we have to sort you out first."

"...sort me out?" Ningan asks, confused.

"Not just anyone can turn up to Potts' auctions!"Dakota chortles. "You have to be of a certain social culture and class!And I hate to say it, Ningan sweetie, but you simply just don't make the cut...not looking like _that_ anyway..."

"Excuse me?" he says, offended.

"Don't you worry." she assures him. "We have all afternoon to go shopping and sort you out with a new outfit...a whole new identity!"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this..."

"Look, do you want to find this serpentine-psychopath or not?"

Ningan scowls and nods reluctantly. Dakota claps her hands with excitement at the prospect of her new project. What exactly did she plan to do with him?


	16. Chapter 16

Night falls over Castle Town, casting the streets in a strange darkness which drives the townsfolk into their homes. Is it exhaustion? Or is it fear?

From the little door in the corner of the square, two extravagantly-dressed figures emerge: a tall dark-haired woman with bouncy, curled hair, red lipstick, a long midnight-blue evening gown, six-inch heels, and to top it off,a wide-brimmed blue hat with a feather protruding out of it. Her shorter male accomplice is dressed in a complementing dark-blue suit, a silver tie with a matching waistcoat, sleeked-back hair, and pointed shoes. He adjusts his tie uncomfortably and taps the heel of his shoe on the pavement.

"Ningan, hold my arm!" Dakota hisses. "I can barely walk in these heels!"

Ningan sighs as they walk arm-in-arm through the eerie streets. Not a single person haunts the pavements; the only sound is the distant barking of stray dogs. Dakota leads Ningan down the back alleys and up to a staircase which leads to the homes above. They halt at a black door with a gold-trimmed handle.

Dakota dusts down Ningan's shoulders. "So remember,you are the esteemed aristocrat Mr Edward Wolfsbane, and I am your wife, Bella. We've just moved to the northern district and your family owns a shoe-making business."

"What about yours?"

"I'm a self-employed model, of course!"

She straightens his jacket and alters her stance. She knocks three times.

"State your name and occupation." a snooty voice commands.

Dakota clears her throat and declares: "My name is Bella Wolfsbane, and I'm with my husband, Edward. He's a businessman and I'm a model. We just moved here and we're looking for some light evening entertainment and a place to spend our hard-earned Rupees. We heard you host a nightly antiques auction here?"

The door opens almost instantly. Dakota holds her breath as she crosses the threshold, gesturing Ningan to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

The interior of the house was grand: lush red carpets, potted plants of exotic palms, and a candelabra hanging from the wooden beams which supported the high ceiling. Ningan grins at the pretentious attempt to imitate the magnificence of Hyrule Castle.

At the back of the room is a platform, with a vacant auctioneer's stand perched on top. A small gathering of big hats and wooden canes circles around it, chattering like a gaggle of geese. Ningan and Dakota approach the gathering with confidence.

"Well hello there, friends!" Dakota opens with an overcompensating greeting which even takes Ningan aback. "My name is Bella Wolfsbane, and this is my husband Edward!"

She nudges him in the side, to which he grunts.

"We just moved here, so we'll be your new neighbours!" Dakota moves around the circle at speed, vigorously planting polite kisses on everyone's cheeks. "It's so lovely to meet all of you!"

A server dressed in a black tuxedo makes her way through the crowd carrying a platter of champagne flutes, which she silently offers to the indulgent guests. Ningan's eyes move between the oversized hats in search of a familiar face: no such luck.

Suddenly, a spotlight shines down upon the empty auctioneer's stand. The crowd turns, anticipating the arrivals of the auctioneer.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a grandiose voice bursts onto the stage. A stout man with an obnoxious yellow hat carrying an ornate staff appears at the stand with his arms outstretched to his audience. "Welcome to the Potts' Estate! My name is Mr Precious Potts, and I will be your host for this evening! Please, make yourself at home in my humble abode!"

The aristocrats chuckle at his coy humour. Ningan's face wrinkles with distaste as he turns to Dakota, but she too is captivated by the auctioneer's showmanship.

"So without further ado, let us begin!" Potts hammers his gavel on the table. "Those of you regular bidders will already know how this works, but I've been informed that we have ourselves two new arrivals tonight!"

He points his staff directly at the couple in midnight-blue. Dakota giggles with discomfort. Ningan analyses the situation: only two new arrivals? His target was not in attendance for sure.

"The rules are simple: you will be presented with various items throughout the night, and each of you will bid as a pair. The highest bidder within the given time limit will win and be awarded the item once and for all! The rest of you, don't despair! You will have an opportunity to compete in the next round! So what is up for grabs, I hear you cry! Well, allow me to present you with tonight's first prize!"

He points his staff to a round gold-trimmed pedestal bearing a stunning white pearl necklace.

"A white pearl necklace!" Potts declares proudly. "Pure white pearls, strung together into a luminous necklace! Shall we start the bidding at...let's say...one-hundred Rupees? Not too high for big spenders like yourselves! Your time starts...now!"


	18. Chapter 18

He bangs the gavel on his stand and the room erupts into raucous shouting and jeering.

"We're not actually partaking in this nonsense, are we?" Ningan mutters in Dakota's ear.

"We have to bid if we're to stay here any longer!" she urges him. "We have to gain Potts' trust if we're to inquire about his hoard of treasure!" She clears her throat and raises her hand. "One-hundred and fifty Rupees!"

Ningan groans with boredom as the wealthy aristocrats compete for a meaningless trinket. Two-hundred, two-hundred and fifty...the bids soar up and up until they reach absurd levels. At four-hundred Rupees, Dakota is tied as the highest bidder. Her competitor is an older lady in a glamourous lavender gown: she casts a irritated snarl at her younger rival.

"This is becoming somewhat of an exciting race!" Potts declares gleefully. "Two bidders neck-and-neck! But only one of you lovely ladies can be the smug owner of this marvellous piece!"

"Twenty." the lavender lady bids.

"Twenty-five." Dakota pipes.

"Thirty." her rival chimes in less than a breath later.

"Thirty-five." Dakota presses on.

"What are you doing?!" Ningan hisses. "No person on earth should pay that much for such a trifle!"

Dakota is immune to his remarks as she locks eyes with her opponent, awaiting her rebuttal.

"Fifty." she declares, with a smug curl of her lip.

The crowd woos with ecstasy. Suspense builds as all eyes rest on Dakota. She opens her mouth; her tongue clearly annunciating every syllable for her audience to hear.

"Five-hundred Rupees."

The lady in lavender splutters in disbelief. The auctioneer glances between the two women.

"Any further bids, my lady?"

Her jaw quivers…alas, no sound.

"Then I declare this item...sold!" Potts bangs his gavel with delight. He points his staff into the audience. "To the lady in the blue! One white pearl necklace!"


	19. Chapter 19

The crowd erupts into rambunctious whooping and yelling. A server swoops in and presents Dakota with a pristine white pearl necklace resting on a velvet cushion. Dakota's eyes pop at the sight while Ningan shakes his head in dismay.

"Mr Potts…I am honoured to accept such a gift from you." she curtsies gracefully, and reaches out to snatch her prize, when the server opens her palm.

"Your payment, Madame." she requests.

Dakota blinks. "Of course…yes, right away…"

She undoes the clasp on her purse and digs her hand inside. The congregation waits patiently as she clears her throat. "Edward, my love…" she beckons her 'husband' to her aid. "Could you graciously offer your dearest wife some financial aid?"

Ningan sneers. "Not a chance."

Dakota pales; her voice shakes nervously. "Mr Potts…I must confess that I am currently experiencing a rather unfortunate situation. You see, it would appear that after inspecting my purse, I have misplaced my money. Could you be so kind as to rescue us from such an embarrassing ordeal and grant us the option of a delayed payment for this wonderful item?"

The showman's smile drops into a scowl. "This is certainly a first in the history of Potts' evening auctions...I must say that I for one am flabbergasted and disappointed that you should make such a ridiculous proposition. I apologise, guests, but without a payment, I cannot grant you your prize."

All heads turn accusingly to the new arrivals. Dakota chuckles exaggeratedly. "Oh, come now friends! We all share the same mistakes! Would any of you generous patrons spare us some charity?"

Mr Potts shakes his head. "I ask that you return the item and vacate this building as soon as possible."

"Oh for goodness' sake, Potts." Ningan confronts the auctioneer. "Do you actually believe that we came here to rob some trashy trinkets from an arrogant, overdressed circus performer? You can keep your cheap little costume jewellery as compensation for your lack of class and compassion. Come on, Bella."

He takes Dakota by the arm and ushers her out of the building. They stand alone in the darkness of the back alleys, dressed in their ridiculous costumes with no medallion and no dignity left.

Ningan folds his arms as-a-matter-of-factly: "Well that went as well as expected."

"That white pearl necklace…I almost had it…" Dakota sobs through her mascara.

"Did you forget the real reason we're here?" he snaps. "The Medallion!"

"Yes, of course, Ningan!" she retorts. "It was all part of the plan: participate in the auction to establish Potts's trust, then inquire about the Medallion."

"Well I propose a different plan." Ningan declares.

"I know _exactly_ what your plan is, Ningan, and I don't approve!" she shakes her head furiously. "We've been down this road before and you haven't learned any lessons along the way!"

"It's easy, fast, and effective." he insists. "I will have that Medallion in my pocket by sunrise. Now you're either with me or you're not."

Dakota peers from beneath the brim of her hat and examines her suited accomplice with a dejected sigh. "I guess a tiger never loses its stripes…"


	20. Chapter 20

The yapping and wailing of dogs continue to haunt the back alleys well past midnight. The unnerving restlessness of this particular night puts Dakota on edge as she stands alone in the dark beneath a diminishing streetlamp. She taps her foot against the pavement while Ningan tinkers with the locks.

"This really is low, Ningan…" she mumbles.

"Shut up and keep your eyes peeled." he orders. "It's gonna be a lot more embarrassing if we get caught and Princess Zelda is forced to bail us out of a prison sentence."

The lock clicks and the door partially opens, restricted by a chain. Ningan slides the chain off the door with ease and slips inside. Dakota lifts her gaze to the moon and prays for a smooth outcome.

The candelabra burns eternally as it hangs from the high ceiling, casting its omnipresent glow over the empty room. Ningan's footsteps are muffled by the rich red carpet as he approaches a vault at the back of the room. The door is bound by steel chains and a lock; a level of security he had not anticipated. Nevertheless, he considers himself a prolific lock-picker.

From his satchel, he retrieves a lantern to enhance his sight. He inserts the point of his dagger into the lock and pokes around. After much fumbling, the lock shifts and the chains clatter on the floor. Ningan winces at the sound and remains perfectly still. When he is absolutely certain the coast is clear, he opens the door and casts his lantern into the dark room.

The room is long and narrow, like a hallowed chamber one might discovering the depths of Hyrule Castle's dungeons. From ceiling to floor, it is packed tightly with treasures of all kinds: picture frames cloaked in grey sheets; mannequins cloaked in vintage aristocratic attire; a dozen wooden chests, each sealed with locks. Ningan grumbles; how long would it take to search each chest?

Fortunately, he had a trick up his sleeve; one inherited from his ancestors that he kept with him at all times. His lucky charm was the Lens of Truth: a Sheikah artefact with the power to perceive beyond the realm of the naked eye: a _real_ treasure that Precious Potts could only _dream_ of beholding.

With the magical lens lifted to his eye, Ningan could see the contents of each of the chests: gold coins, rare amber, and even another white pearl necklace. Unfortunately, no Medallion.

The call of a bird prickles his ears: this is the distress signal that Ningan had instructed Dakota to use should trouble arrive. With the speed of urgency, the ninja pockets the Lens and scampers out of the vault. Voices outside cause his adrenaline to rush. He is no amateur: he must find another exit if he is to escape this place unnoticed.

His eyes dart about the room for any kind of opening. All the windows are situated out of reach, bordering the ceiling. His eyes run along the ceiling to the candelabra, and then back down to the floor. The pile of chains rests by his feet. With the wit of a professional prison-breaker, Ningan grabs the chain and loops it around his arm. Swinging it around like a lasso, he lets go and watches it latch around the candelabra. The glorified ornamental lantern rocks dangerously on its rope as Ningan heaves himself up the chain like a monkey in a tree.

The moonlight shimmers through a nearby window. Ningan braces himself for the daring escape. He wraps the chain around his waist like a harness and takes a leap of faith…


	21. Chapter 21

He crashes feetfirst through the glass and lands on the roof of a nearby building. Out of breath, glass scattered at his feet, his eyes adjust to the light of the streetlamps below. His ears focus on the sound of voices conversing.

"And just what is a fair young lady like you doing out at such an hour?" a male voice inquires. "Your mother must be worried sick!"

"Don't mind me, Officer." Dakota's voice responds daintily. "I was just on my way home from a party."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to go alone?" the soldier explains. "A young girl such as yourself is incredibly vulnerable in these streets. Allow me to escort you to your door."

"That's very sweet of you, Officer," she giggles. "But I promise you, I can take care of myself."

"No, no, no, I _insist_." the patrol officer persists. "It is my duty as a member of the Royal Hylian Forces to assist damsels-in-distress."

"I am no damsel-in-distress." she assures him calmly. "Now I kindly ask you to let go of my arm."

At this moment, Ningan draws his daggers. He is about to leap down from the roof and ambush this cretin when-

"Is everything alright here, Officer Brutus?" a familiar voice intrudes.

The soldier quickly switches to a meek and modest tone. "Yes, Commander Laurel. All is well, Sir. I was just about to escort this delicate flower to her abode."

"Oh Brutus, don't let her appearance fool you." Laurel chuckles. "This 'delicate flower' you speak of is none other than Dakota; an esteemed member of the Royal Council of Hyrule serving Her Majesty Princess Zelda as a Royal Diplomat. She doesn't need escorting anywhere."

"Thank you, Laurel." Dakota smiles sweetly. "Now would you kindly direct this young gentleman back to his duties?"

"You heard her." the Royal Commander asserts to his underling. "Report back to your sentry station."

"Yes, Commander. Right away, Sir."

The officer salutes and marches along the street to his designated post. Ningan awaits the fade of his footsteps before revealing himself. He lands effortlessly on the pavement beside Dakota. The two of them turn to the Commander. Laurel shakes his head.

"I should've known you would be hiding somewhere…what are you two doing wandering the back alleys past midnight? Up to any kind of trouble I should know about?"

"I shan't discuss anything with you out here in the open." Ningan mutters.

"Why don't you come back to mine and we can talk over a drink?"

"Make mine a strong pint of Lon Lon Milk." Ningan yawns. "I need it after that experience."


	22. Chapter 22

They return to the quiet of Castle Square Apartments, where Dakota kindly prepares them each a glass of warm milk. The décor of her abode is best described as a country cottage contained in the city: floral wallpaper to match the aroma of nectar which flutters through the hallway into the kitchen; an oak dresser displaying ornamental plates and pictographs of precious memories dominates the wall. Four seats circle a round table draped in a chequered tablecloth, where one can visualise many tea-parties taking place.

A glass vase on the table-top holds a bouquet of white lilies; a memorial to her late husband who passed just a couple of years ago. Ningan's mind recalls the fickle rivalry this man enforced against Laurel. Both were military officers competing for the approval of their Commander. After his passing, Laurel was offered a promotion to his position, but respectfully declined. How different things might have turned out should he have accepted?

"So did you find it?" Dakota asks impatiently. "Did you find the Medallion?"

"I did not." Ningan confesses. "I searched the entire of Potts's vault. Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be seen."

"A medallion?" the term gains Laurel's interest. "What kind of medallion?"

"A very special medallion, that's for sure." Ningan explains. "Princess Zelda believes it could be one of the six Sage Medallions given to the Hero of Time by the six Sages of Hyrule."

"The Hero of Time?!" Laurel gasps. "Ningan, this is huge!"

"Such a precious artefact would likely be well-hidden by a collector like Potts."

"That's if he knows the true value of what he possesses." Ningan adds. "It seems like money is his main priority."

"We can always search somewhere else tomorrow." Dakota suggests and sips her drink.

"That's if the snake-man hasn't beat us to it…" Ningan mumbles cynically, copying her.

"When was the last time you slept, Ningan?" Laurel chimes with concern. "Perhaps you should go and get some rest?"

"It certainly has been a while…" Ningan yawns.

"You're welcome to stay overnight." Dakota nods. "Take as long as you need."

"If you insist..." Ningan finishes his midnight beverage and rises from his seat. "Tomorrow, we will contemplate a new strategy. Goodnight Dakota...Laurel…"

He bows politely and exits down the hall to the bedroom. Laurel follows suit: "I should also be leaving. I have an important training to deliver tomorrow morning."

"Come now, Laurel!" Dakota halts him. "Are you not here to join us on this mission? There's supposedly a killer on the loose and you'd rather be in a classroom than on the pursuit of justice?"

"There have been no police reports of a killer of any sort. My men and women strive to keep the streets of Castle Town safe and crime-free. If the townspeople faced such a threat, I would be the first to hear about it. Perhaps this is all a fabrication of Ningan's sleep-deprived mind?"

"I doubt that he would go to such lengths to abandon his family. Moreover, he has the Princess on his side."

"That may be…" Laurel admits. "I shall be on standby should she ever assign me to assist you. In the meantime, you can find me in the barracks."

The Commander thanks Dakota for her hospitality and marches down the hall. Dakota waits for the click of the lock before retiring to her own bed.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where is it?!" a cold demanding voice echoes.

Ningan finds himself in the dark, bound to a wooden chair with rope. Pressed against his throat; the cold edge of a blade.

"I said where is it, Potts!" the gruff voice repeats.

"I told you, I don't have it!" his voice squeaks. He can feel the sweat pouring out of his pores.

"But you did, didn't you? What happened to it?"

Potts swallows. "I...I no longer have it! I sold it!"

"To _who_?"

"I can't remember…someone at my auction…"

"To _who_?!" his captor booms.

"I don't know, I swear!" Potts's voice turns from a whimper to a sob. "Please let me go..."

The knife is released from his throat in a sharp swish. Potts releases the air built up inside his lungs with a sigh of relief.

"You fool...you cannot begin to contemplate the enormous power that medallion holds...and you had it up for auction?" His attacker spits on the ground. "Should a man obtain that power, he is said to become the fastest man alive!" The man leans into the auctioneer's ear and snarls. "Your pretentious ignorance disgusts me."

With one swift slash, the knife cuts across Potts' throat, spilling fresh, warm blood. His head rolls to the side, and his killer departs from the scene.

Ningan jerks awake; his thoughts dripping in blood. All is dark. He hears Dakota's breathing beside him. Careful not to disturb her, he climbs out of the bed and ventures into the kitchen.

He pours himself another glass of milk and racks his brain for answers, only to turn up with nothing. What was lacking was knowledge of the Medallions. Zelda offered little information on the nature of their power. What exactly were they searching for? What were the tell-tale signs that someone held a Medallion?

Suddenly, the kitchen walls glow an eerie blue. Ningan's eyes shoot open and dart from side-to-side. The light is radiating from within the satchel hanging over the chair. He yawns and reaches for the flap. He takes out the flashing Gossip Stone and rubs its surface with his finger.

"Hello?"

"…Ningan?" Marson's nervous voice speaks through the stone.

Ningan groans. "What do you want? Snake."

"Ningan, I wanted to clarify: I didn't tell Sherifu about your psychic powers!"

He scoffs. "So not only have you betrayed me, but you're also going to lie to my face? Despicable."

"It's true!" Marson protests.

"I don't wanna hear it, Marson." Ningan overrules. "It's four in the morning, and as you know, I've had a little trouble sleeping as it is recently without your grovelling stone-calls."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Ningan. I just want to know that you're safe."

"It's none of your business anymore!" he hisses. "Don't call me again!"

"-They're coming, Ningan!" Marson blurts. "Sherifu has dispatched a search party…they're going to hunt you down and bring you back to the Village!"

Ningan rolls his eyes: he should've known. He flips the stone in his hand and the blue light fades, casting the room back into darkness.

"Ningan?" Dakota's sleepy voice calls into the kitchen. "Who are you talking to?"

Ningan sighs. "Just talking to myself…collecting my thoughts…"

His companion appears in the doorway in her baby-blue nightie. "Did you have another nightmare?"

He nods. "Potts is dead. The snake-man got him."

Dakota presses her hands to her mouth in shock. "Good Goddess…Ningan, are you sure that's what you saw?"

"I'm certain. He was captured and interrogated about the Medallion. He sold it to someone at the auction."

"This is terrible…a killer, right here in Castle Town…"

"But now we have a lead." Ningan says positively. "We need the identities of everyone who attended the auction last night."

Dakota remains unresponsive to her friend's suggestion. She is still deeply dishevelled by the news of the collector's death. "You know what this means, don't you Ningan? We were the last people spotted at the victim's residence. We are now suspects in the murder of Precious Potts."


	24. Chapter 24

As the golden sunrise glistens upon the slate roofs of Castle Town, Ningan fries two Cucco eggs in a pan, and serves them up with some slices of buttered bread and two glasses of Lon Lon Milk. Dakota arrives to breakfast wearing a long trench-coat which covers her legs and a scarf wrapped over her face.

"Oh for goodness's sake…" Ningan grunts. "A disguise? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"I can't risk being identified!" she hollers. "That damn patrol officer found me lurking in the back alleys last night and has probably already notified the police!"

"For all we know, his body might not have even been found yet." Ningan says realistically. He lays the breakfast on the table. "Now eat. We're going to be conducting our own little investigation today."

A vigorous banging on the door shatters Dakota's nerves into oblivion. Ningan abandons his plate of eggs and shuffles towards the door, dagger in hand. He twists the doorknob and discovers a tall man in golden armour standing in the hallway.

"Oh, good morning Laurel." Ningan welcomes him inside. Instead, the soldier thrusts a piece of parchment in his face. Ningan recoils as he opens the parchment: a bolded paragraph accompanied by a shaded drawing of two dastardly-looking imposters; a man and a woman, wearing a waistcoat and a feathered-hat respectively. It reads:

 _Wanted! Suspected murderers of Mr Precious Potts. Adult male, five-foot, ten inches, accompanied by adult female, five-foot, eleven-inches. If found, do not approach! Call the police immediately! Reward of 500 Rupees._

"Would you care to explain what in the Goddess's name this is?" Laurel addresses him like a naughty schoolboy.

Dakota appears in the hallway and swiftly snatches the wanted poster from the Sheikah's grasp. "I told you! I told you so!"

"Let's all just calm down." Ningan attempts to control the situation. "Laurel, you know that Dakota and I had nothing to do with this murder."

"Except you were spotted outside this man's residence around the time of the killing." Laurel grunts. "There's a full investigation taking place as we speak and a town-wide witch-hunt for this pair of lavish-looking crooks who I am inclined to say closely resemble two of my closest companions. What am I supposed to do with this information?"

"You can help us find the _real_ killer." Ningan explains. "I know what he wants. If we can obtain this Medallion, we can use it as bait to lure him in and capture him."

"And are you any closer to obtaining the Medallion?"

"Yes." the ninja lies. "I need you to summon all the attendants of Mr Potts's auction for investigation. One of them holds the Medallion."

"Fortunately, all the witnesses have already been gathered in the police station where detectives are interrogating them for further information on the case. I shall escort you there as suspects. Then, we can get to the bottom of this once and for all."


	25. Chapter 25

The police station is attached to the soldiers' barracks to the north of the town. As Royal Commander, Laurel's rank presides over all police operations, and thus he has the privilege of overseeing investigations such as this. A line of witnesses and suspects alike waits patiently outside the interview room. Ningan and Dakota join Laurel on the other side where they observe the conversation through a window.

"We've gathered a total of eight attendants of the auction, plus three of Potts's staff and one patrol officer on duty at the scene of the crime." Laurel explains to his company. "It should take no less than a day to interview all of them, so you're here for the long-run."

"And how do you suppose we inquire about the Medallion?" Dakota asks.

"I've presented my chief detective with a list of necessary questions. Trust me when I tell you I had better things to be doing this morning: I was forced to cancel my training class to my most senior recruits."

"Trust me when I say that arresting a serial killer is more important." Ningan affirms.

The first witness enters the interview room: a bearded soldier in full uniform.

"Oh no…not this guy again…" Dakota cringes as her persistent admirer takes his seat opposite the chief detective.

"Officer Brutus. A pleasure it is to see you. Tell me about your daily duties as a fully-fledged member of the Royal Hylian Forces."

"Well, Detective," Brutus rests his elbow on the table. "I rise from my bed at 6AM every morning, comb my beard and shine my boots before I embark on my first sentry shift at 9AM. Then, at 3PM, I finish my morning shift and take the opportunity to complete my errands: buying groceries, visiting my dear aunt and her puppies. I then proceed to work on my fitness before I eat at 6PM. After a hearty meal, I take a rest before I wake up to start my night shift at 9PM. My night shift concludes at 3AM, leaving me just enough time to sleep before I begin again."

"You certainly have a routine entrenched in stone." the chief detective notes. "So tell me: how did last night differ from your ordinary routine."

"Ah, last night was the night where everything changed forever…" he says, wistfully gazing out of the window. "I was conducting my patrol down the back alleys of town around midnight, when I encountered the fairest maiden in all of Hyrule: there she stood beneath the streetlight; her hair, black as night, swooping over her forehead and curled behind her pointed ears…her smile, shining brighter than the moon herself…" Brutus pauses to emit a long dreamy sigh. "Ah, if only you could picture her, Detective…"

"That would be my intention, Officer, yes."

"Her voice soft as rose petals, she spoke to me…something about a party. She looked so lost and alone…I could not let her go. And so, being the gentleman that I am, I offered to escort her to her abode. Sadly, she declined: I believe she was nervous…understandably, after encountering the love of her life so unexpectedly. Duty called, and I was forced to return to my post…alas, I am sure we will meet again…"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ningan sneers.

"The fanciful Officer Brutus." Laurel describes him. "Somewhat a hopeless romantic within the team."

"Hopeless lunatic more like…"

"This…heartthrob of yours…" the detective proceeds. "Was she situated outside of Mr Potts's residence at the time of your encounter?"

"Indeed…her hair, black as night-"

"Yes, I recall. Was she acting unusually? Suspiciously?"

"She was _wonderstruck_ , Detective. What more can I say?"

"And did you encounter anybody else in close proximity to Mr Potts's residence during your shift?"

"Not a soul."

"I believe our conversation concludes here." The detective surrenders. "Thank you for your time, Officer. You are free to go."


	26. Chapter 26

The soldier plods out of the interview room, humming merrily to himself. The chief detective flips the page of his notepad and beckons the next suspect: an older lady dressed in a long black dress, netted gloves, and a hat with a mourning veil strides into the room. She sits cross-legged in the chair with a gloomy shadow across her face.

"Mrs Godfrey, correct? You were a regular attendant at Mr Potts's resident auctions?"

The lady nods sadly.

"And you were in attendance on the night of his death?"

She nods with a loud sob.

"I'm sorry to distress you, Ma'am…" the detective says sincerely. "But if we are to find whoever committed this heinous act of murder, then we must probe for as much information as we can."

Mrs Godfrey nods and dabs her eyes with a handkerchief. "Yes, Detective, I understand. Whoever did this must be brought to justice!"

"We are grateful for your co-operation. Now I must ask you, how well do you know Mr Potts?"

"Oh, I have always been a friend of Mr Potts." she sniffs. "We are both avid collectors, you see. He would always direct me to the most valuable treasures."

"Which treasures were most valuable to him? Do you ever recall seeing a medallion in his collection?"

"A medallion?" she raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps...why do you ask?"

"It's just a process of our investigation, Mrs Godfrey." the detective explains.

"Why yes…I do recall a medallion of sorts." she nods. "I purchased it myself."

Dakota's jaw drops. Ningan leans forward, anticipating her every word.

"Yes, I gifted it to my son as a gift."

"And your son is still in possession of this said medallion?"

Mrs Godfrey is taken aback by the barrage of questions. "My son has nothing to do with the murder of Mr Potts this despicable crime! I demand to know what this medallion have to do with!"

"Madame, as a member of the Royal Hylian Forces, we are entitled to retain confidential information for the purpose of our investigation." the detective firmly iterates. "I therefore advise you answer the questions truthfully without ado in order for us to resolve this mystery as soon as possible."

Mrs Godrey leans back in her chair. "Very well…" she folds her arms. "I believe my son still holds the medallion. What kind of son would dispose of a gift from his dear mother?"

"Could we possibly invite your son for questioning?"

"You may find him in the Castle Square Apartments." she huffs. "Number Two. But if you make any accusations towards him…you will have _me_ to deal with. The real suspects are the ill-mannered couple of tramps that gate-crashed the auction last night."

"And just who might you be referring to, Madame?"

"This abhorrent couple in garish costumes." the lady recalls every detail. "They came to the auction to bid on a white pearl necklace. I had my eye on it myself, but this outrageous little floozy beat me to it, only to claim she could not fund her prize. Shameful! When Mr Potts kindly asked her and her vile husband to leave, they spouted hateful vitriol towards him. These are your suspects, Detective."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Godfrey. We wish you the best and we will be in touch should we require any further assistance. You're free to grieve your loss."

Mrs Godfrey blows her nose loudly with her handkerchief and makes her mournful exit. Laurel turns to Ningan to see his smug grin stretch from ear to ear.

"Castle Square Apartments!" Ningan exclaims. "The Medallion was right under our nose the whole time!"

"Did you hear what she called me?" Dakota seethes with rage. "An outrageous little _floozy_!"

"Dakota, concentrate!" Ningan urges. "We have a visitation scheduled for Apartment Number Two!"

"You do not!" Laurel interjects boldly. "I cannot condone the two of you barging into a citizen's home to conduct an unwarranted interrogation!"

"Then come with us!" Ningan insists. "Once we explain the imminent threat to this guy, he'll be _begging_ us to take that Medallion!"

Laurel emits a long, heavy sigh. "Alright. I shall accompany the two of you to the apartment. This is solely for the purpose of the investigation and the safety of Hyrule's citizens."

"Spoken like a true knight." Ningan beams.


	27. Chapter 27

The trio emerge from the barracks onto the bustling square. Buskers play merrily on the pavements, waiting for charitable shoppers to toss them a Rupee or two. Dakota hurries past them, keen to avoid their gaze should it pierce the illusion of her carefully-crafted disguise.

They ascend the spiralling stone steps to the second floor. Laurel steps forward and raps his knuckles authoritatively on the door. "This is the Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces. Open up."

A relatively young man with brown hair, wearing a white vest and shorts, and a peculiar pair of soft yellow bunny-ears on his head, stands in the doorway looking disgruntled.

"What do you want?" he grumbles. "You've disturbed my training schedule…"

"We are here on the premise of investigation." Laurel briefs him. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Fine. Will it take long? I was just about to start my afternoon run."

"It will take as long as it has to." Ningan answers coldly.

"What he means is that your co-operation will speed things up significantly." Dakota quickly adds. "May we come inside?"

The man examines each of the strangers with suspicion before reluctantly inviting them into his abode.

The apartment shares an identical layout to Dakota's apartment two floors above: yet the choice of design vastly contrasts her tea-party setting. The oak dresser is decorated with framed certificates and gleaming silver trophies. A pictograph on the wall depicts a handsome young athlete shaking the hand of a nobleman. While Dakota's head swivels between medals and rosettes, Ningan takes his spot on the sofa beside the Commander.

"I see you are keen athlete, Sir." Laurel comments. "Dedicated to your fitness, much like myself."

"I currently hold the reigning title of Fastest Man in Hyrule." the athlete boasts.

"We're here to discuss a brutal and gruelling subject." Ningan skips the chatter and cuts to the chase.

"Yes, thank you Ningan." Laurel grunts, before addressing his interviewee. "Last night, a resident of Castle Town was murdered in his home in the hours of the early morning. His name was Mr Potts; an esteemed antiques collector. Your mother was a frequent guest at his nightly auctions."

"You spoke to my mother?" he asks, horrified.

"She was there the night of the murder, but we are not treating her as a suspect." Laurel assures him.

"She directed us to you." Ningan chimes. "Did you or did you not receive a gift from her recently?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Just answer the question."

The accused looks between the emboldened police officer and his courtesy-less companion. Dakota uses the silence to inspect her nail varnish.

"Yes…she gave me a medallion as a lucky charm, to replace the one I once had."

"And do you still possess this medallion?"

"Of course!" he says proudly. "It's my lucky charm! I intend to have it engraved with my initials once I find a competent metalsmith. I wear it with me everywhere I go."

From beneath his vest, the athlete extracts a yellow ribbon; tied to the end, a yellow medallion; ancient powerful symbols inscribed around its edge; distinctive runes which echo the voices of ghosts. All eyes in the room reflect the sacred yellow shimmer. Ningan reaches for the treasure when it is snatched from his grasp.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you think you're doing?" the athlete snaps. "This is my most valuable possession!"

"We understand, Sir," Dakota concurs. "However, that Medallion has put you in grave danger!"

"It's true, Sir," Laurel clarifies. "We believe that the individual responsible for the murder of Mr Potts sought that very item in your possession."

"That's preposterous!" he sneers. "If it was so valuable, why would Mr Potts give it away so frivolously?"

"Mr Potts did not realise the true value of this treasure until it was too late." Ningan explains. "For the sake of your own safety, we ask that you hand the medallion over to us."

"I refuse!" the owner clutches his charm. "You have no right to rob me of my mother's gift!"

"By my authority as Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces, I hold the right to confiscate any item believed to pose a risk to the greater good of Hyrule." Laurel declares, and opens his palm.

"It's for your own good, Sir." Dakota promises.

"This is _theft_!" he scowls. "I have no confidence in you or your justice brigade! Where were you when I was robbed in the streets just last week?"

"Pardon?" Laurel hesitates.

"You heard me! I was minding my own business, conducting my evening jog through the west of town, when I was ambushed by a scoundrel! He stole from me my original lucky charm; a Bunny Hood. It is the only accessory which grants me confidence in my athletic ability: an item of incredible sentimental value! I reported the incident immediately to your officers on duty…they did _nothing_!"

Laurel rubs his chin with discomfort. "Sir…I am very disheartened to hear this. As Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces, I pride my team's abilities to assist anyone in need, no matter how minor their problem may be. I am therefore saddened by the lack of support you received, and I am willing to do anything in my power to rectify your misfortune."

"Then I propose a solution for you," the victim announces. "If you can apprehend this vagabond and return my belongings to me, then I shall willingly give my medallion to you."

Ningan shakes his head. "What a ridiculous-"

"Can you describe the thief?" Dakota inquires.

"He was a slender man with a bald head and a wicked grin upon his foul face…" the gentleman grimaces. "If only those ignorant officers heeded my plight and brought him to justice…"

"Consider it done." Laurel offers his hand. "We shall revisit you tomorrow with the stolen goods ready to exchange."

Ningan's complete appalment goes unnoticed as the two men assert their vows with a vigorous handshake. Laurel bows his way out, with the promise of reinstating the irreputable reputation of his organisation. Meanwhile, Ningan folds his arms with resentment at the ridiculous proposal that robbed him of the medallion when it was finally within reach.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sakon." Dakota utters to her audience around the dining table of her apartment. "That is the name of the thief."

"Do you know him personally?" Ningan narrows his eyes.

"Everybody in town knows who he is." Dakota explains. "He's a slimy pickpocket who is impossible to catch. The Goddess knows how many have tried. No wonder your officers have given up the ghost."

"No criminal can escape justice." Laurel fiercely declares. "We're going to track this wrongdoer and arrest him on sight."

"You don't understand…" Dakota shakes her head. "This guy is the most infamous trader in the black market. The Bunny Hood has probably passed a dozen hands since it was first stolen."

"We should never have agreed to get it back…" Ningan growls bitterly.

Laurel groans. "There must be a way! I can't leave this poor gentleman with nothing!"

The three of them ponder in silence as a light summer breeze sails through the open window. Dakota climbs to her feet.

"Ningan: it's time for another disguise. We're going undercover again."

"What are you talking about?" he snarls.

"The only way we're going to find this thing is if we delve into the black market. I know somewhere where we might find the Bunny Hood."

"I'll come with you." Laurel stands. "I can bring a few officers to accompany me so we can make a swift arrest."

"No, no, no." Dakota shakes her head once more. "Everyone in town knows who you are. It would be way too obvious. Ningan and I will go in disguise and attempt to infiltrate the underground scene. If we're lucky, someone might point us in the right direction."

Laurel sits back down and folds his arms.

"It's nothing personal!" she assures him. "Besides, we need you to divert the attention of your investigators away from us. The last thing we need is the townsfolk branding us murderers!"

"This mission does not require a police presence." Ningan affirms. "Leave this to us."

Laurel grumbles as Dakota drags Ningan into the closet for a wardrobe revamp. They emerge in completely contrasting outfits to the previous night: Dakota wears a modest brown skirt with sandals and a woollen shawl draped over her shoulders; her male counterpart wears a poncho which cloaks his entire body; the bandanna tied across his face resembles that of a bandit. Laurel smirks at the sight.

"Well if I caught you two sniffing around the barracks, I would certainly be inclined to search your pockets."

Dakota accepts the compliment. "Perfect." She turns to Ningan. "You suit this look much better."

Ningan's lip curls. "What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind…we'll head out at dusk. We'll report back to the barracks once we have the Bunny Hood."

"In the meantime, I strongly advise you keep an eye on this guy's apartment." Ningan urges the knight. "This killer is still on the move."

Laurel nods. "Good luck out there."


	30. Chapter 30

As dusk falls, an uneasy stillness settles over the town. No laughter; no chatter; not even the barking of dogs roaming the streets. The townsfolk lock their doors and close their curtains as a feeble defence against the terrors of the night.

From the door of Castle Square Apartments emerge the two undercover investigators in their modest outfits. Dakota guides her accomplice beneath the streetlights towards the familiar shadows of the back alleys. They turn a corner, head down a staircase, then another. The bright green eyes of stray cats watch them from the rooves above as they pass silently below towards a hidden door. Dakota knocks thrice.

"Password." a gruff voice demands.

Dakota leans into the door and utters clearly: "Buttonhole."

The door opens slightly, just enough for them to pass through. They welcome the light of the interior combined with the jeering of voices and pull back their hoods to take in their surroundings: a low ceiling reminiscent of a cavern with hanging lanterns to guide them along a narrow path that zigzags between market stalls; each of them manned by traders of all kinds beckoning their custom; carpets, clothes, spices, sundries. The noise coupled with the heat induces a feeling of claustrophobia as they edge through the crowds.

"What is this place?" Ningan's attention is torn in every direction.

"This is the Midnight Market." Dakota leads him down the designated route. "This is where unlicensed traders can sell their wares without fearing apprehension from the Royal Hylian Forces. Do you understand why I couldn't bring Laurel here?"

They weave through the crowds until they stop at a stall decorated with beads and streamers. A woman with heavy earrings and a huge bundle of red hair greets them with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, honey! How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you Elma." Dakota smiles back. "I wondered what you had on offer tonight."

"Oh honey, you know I always save my best wares for you!" the lady winks.

Ningan eyes Dakota warily as the merchant beckons her customers behind a curtain.


	31. Chapter 31

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Concealed under candlelight is a collection of colourfully painted mannequins. Each of them wears an obnoxiously bizarre outfit with peculiar patterns and prints; a skirt of feathers, earrings that in the shapes of musical notes; dresses printed with flowers, skulls, and even Rupees./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Do you make all these yourself?" Ningan inquires, impressed by the range of designs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Elma spins round. "Well of course, honey! Welcome to Elma's Palette; my very own fashion collection which caters to those who dare to be bold…much like your gorgeous girlfriend over here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""We're not together." they announce in unison./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Now that you mention it, you do look very similar…siblings, perhaps?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'm looking for a mask." Dakota states./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Well, honey, you came to the right place!" Elma gestures to a mannequin wearing a glittery ballroom mask. "I was waiting for a young lady like yourself to walk in and be wowed by this piece!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Actually, I'm looking for something a little more…animalistic."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Hmm…well how about this?" The merchant hands her a bizarre beaked mask with white feathery wings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Is there nothing else?" Dakota sighs. "Or do you know somewhere else that I might purchase a mask?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Her voice lowers. "I just happened to come by just the thing you're looking for…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"She crosses to the corner of her shop and rummages through a sack of oddities until she returns holding a yellow mask with giant floppy ears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""The Bunny Hood!" Dakota exclaims with delight. "How much?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""For you, honey, just forty Rupees."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Allow me." Ningan jumps in with an open wallet. Dakota smiles, pleasantly surprised by his co-operation. Elma accepts her payment and exchanges it for the stolen Bunny Hood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""It was wonderful doing business with you." Dakota nods her thanks. "I'll be sure to visit you again soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Their jolly farewell is interrupted by the clanging of a bell outside and a ruckus of shrieks and yells./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Oh no…" Elma breathes. "They're here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Who?" Ningan asks anxiously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""The Roughs!" Elma hurriedly packs her wares into the sack. "They're raiding the plaza! You'd best get out of here. If they catch you here…they'll throw you in a cell if you're lucky."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""The Roughs?" Ningan looks puzzled. "You mean the police?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Come on, Ningan!" Dakota grabs him by the arm. "We've got what we came for! Let's get out of here before things get messy!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"She pulls him through the crowd as they desperately search for an escape route. The clanking of armour rings through the marketplace, followed by distressed screeches of illegal traders facing the full force of justice. Stalls are overturned; livelihoods scattered and trampled by steel-capped boots. Ningan glances back just in time to see a mess of red hair struggling in the grasp of two soldiers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""There's an exit back here." Dakota leads him behind a stack of wooden crates. She forces open the door and inhales the cool night air. Curtains from nearby homes shoot open as the noise of scattering shoppers rouses them from their sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""How did they find it?" Ningan wonders. "Did someone tip them off?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""We don't have time to concern ourselves with that!" Dakota reminds him. "Did you forget there's a killer on the loose? We have to get this to Laurel so we can trade it for the Medallion and finally end this nightmare!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"They race along the pavements, cloaks billowing in the wind, hearts pounding with every step as they advance towards the barracks in the north of town./span/p 


	32. Chapter 32

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The Commander's office is situated at the very top of the soldiers' barracks. There, Laurel patiently awaits the return of his companions over a desk laid with open files. An impatient knocking on the door summons him from his seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Come in."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"A soldier accompanies a pair of paupers into the office. "Sir, these two citizens requested your audience at this hour. I told them to return in the morning but they were insistent."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Leave them with me." Laurel assures him. "You may return to your post."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"They wait until the door is closed before announcing their success. "We found it! We found the Bunny Hood!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Excellent news!" Laurel applauds. "We can return it to its rightful owner tomorrow morning and put this nonsense to rest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""But first, you have to do something!" Dakota adds with urgency. "Right now, your officers are raiding a marketplace and apprehending innocent people! You have to stop them!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Yes, I am aware of the situation, Dakota." The Commander explains. "I ordered the raid to take place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"They both freeze. Did they mishear?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""You ordered the raid of the Midnight Market?" Ningan repeats./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Correct. I received a tip-off from a reliable source. It led my officers straight to the heart of the black market." Laurel clarifies. "It is my duty as Commanding Knight to enforce the laws of this land. Those people are criminals with no regard for our kingdom's laws. As I told you before: no criminal can escape justice. Now if you don't mind, I have a bed to go to. I will see the both of you tomorrow in Castle Square Apartments."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"He tidies the files on his desk and inserts them neatly into a drawer. Dakota hangs her head, inspecting the Bunny Hood in her hand. Her victory had been tainted by the feeling of betrayal. Ningan's speechless stare lingers for a few more seconds before he shakes his head and turns away. Did Laurel really prioritise so-called 'justice' over the wellbeing of the poorest citizens of Castle Town?/span/p 


	33. Chapter 33

The stone-cold walls of the cell echo with the clanging of a wooden flagon. The prisoner drums his cup against the iron bars, creating a tuneless, senseless din. How was he gonna get out of here?

As though an answer to his prayers, the door to the prison opens. The prisoner shields his eyes from the blinding light. A figure in a long, flowing, black cloak descends the stairs to his cell. The hood is pulled back to reveal a man with ash-grey hair.

"Who are you?" he speaks to his saviour.

"My name is not of your concern." The man dismisses him with a wave of the hand. "I am here to grant you that which you desire so deeply: your freedom."

The prisoner tosses his flagon aside and shrieks with manic glee "Oh thank you! Thank you, your graciousness!"

"I shall set you free on a sole condition: you must become my servant."

The prisoner's delight ceases. "Pardon? Your _servant_?"

"You will fulfil any task assigned to you without question." The stranger reiterates. "This is my only condition."

The prisoner sneers. "No way, Not a chance. I can get myself out of here in no time."

He turns away to face the wall. His visitor does not respond. Did he disappear? Just when he thinks he is alone, he feels a dry, leathery rope curl around his legs. His skin turns cold as he looks down to see the scaly body of a snake, wrapping itself around his thighs.

"My precious companion is about to change your mind." The stranger snickers maliciously. "Either that, or he'll tighten around your chest, squeezing all that air out of your lungs."

The man tries to scream, but no breath comes out. The snake is sliding up beyond his waist. He tries to resist but it's no use. As the snake coils around his chest, he feels his lungs contracting. His face pales with panic and a lack of air.

"Alright!" he spills with his final breath. The snake coils tighter around his throat, hissing in his ear.

"That's enough, Temero!" the snake-man commands. His loyal pet obediently loosens its chokehold. The prisoner takes a gasp of air. The stranger grins wryly. "So be it. I shall release you from your chains and you shall serve me until I no longer require your assistance."

The snake unwinds itself from its victim, and slithers between the bars back to its master. He snaps his fingers and the door of the cell swings open. The prisoner rubs his bruised throat with relief.

"Should you revolt against your master, you know what fate awaits you." the wizard strokes his sinister companion. "Now, let's make each other's acquaintance. What is your name, scoundrel?"

The crook emits a feeble croak: "Sakon."


	34. Chapter 34

Ningan wakes in another cold sweat to a darkened room. He is no longer confined to a cell, but instead lying on Dakota's sofa. He exhales a sigh of relief as he dons his scarlet cloak. He paces Dakota's apartment, recalling his most recent dream: the snake-man had just released one of the most prolific criminals of Castle Town and employed him as his slave.

He shan't rouse his companion: it would only distress her. Instead, he checks out of the apartment into the stairwell. He descends the staircase towards the door, when a voice startles him: "Going somewhere?"

Ningan spins round to see a man leaning against the bannister: sand-coloured trousers with tassels; a leather belt bearing a buckle in the shape of a weeping eye; a waistcoat tied over a shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He lifts him brimmed hat and reveals his bearded face.

"Sherifu?" Ningan hisses. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, son." he grunts. "What are you doing so far from home? You thought I wouldn't find you here?"

"I'm not hiding from you." Ningan retorts. "I'm on a mission."

"So I've heard…" Sherifu says, then steps towards him. "You think you've got this all figured-out, don't you? You think you can just take a nap, wake up, and know _exactly_ where to find this snake-man, and stop him before he even sees you coming. Well, how is it going for you? You found him yet?"

"No, but-"

"Stumbled across any of those Medallions?"

"Not yet…" he lies cunningly.

"And you're doing this all covertly, of course? To keep the public none-the-wiser to your existence, or that of the Sheikah tribe?"

Sherifu thrusts a scrunched-up piece of paper into Ningan's hands. Ningan unscrews it and reads:

 _Wanted! Suspected murderers of Mr Precious Potts. Adult male, five-foot, ten inches, accompanied by adult female, five-foot, eleven-inches. If found, do not approach! Call the police immediately! Reward of 500 Rupees._

The familiar drawing of his face stares back at him.

"I found this just outside the apartment!" Sherifu spits. "You're a complete and utter buffoon, Ningan! You've compromised the safety of our entire tribe for the sake of a dead-end! Playing dress-up and going to auctions in disguise, only to be branded as a murder suspect and the subject of a witch-hunt? You're a disgrace! A disgrace to our tribe, and a disgrace to your mother! And I demand that you get your ass back to the Hidden Village tonight before this malarkey gets any more out of hand!"

Ningan gazes between the creased 'wanted' poster in his hands and the anger in his tutor's contorted face. He's really messed up this time, that's for sure.

"Look, I know it looks bad, Sherifu, but we're on the right track!" he pleads. "We just need to be left alone to do our job, and I know we'll catch this crook before he gets his hand on any of the Medallions! This is just the start!"

"Oh, it's the start all right." Sherifu snarls. "The start of the biggest catastrophe the tribe has ever seen! You know, when you came back from your travels with Imogen, I actually thought 'This kid is a valuable asset to our tribe…this boy has grown into a man, and become an inspiration to those other kids…even made his mother proud'. Well by the Goddesses, I was wrong. You're still a child, Ningan; a child who thinks he can play the Hero and save Hyrule with the help of some playmates. You're thoughtless, senseless, selfish and arrogant, and you either come back with me, or you're gonna learn the hard way why you shouldn't engage in grown-up problems."

The two men stare coldly into each other's eyes. Ningan feels a rage rising inside of him, like a pot about to boil over. One swing of the fist, and he could lay a punch right on the bastard's jaw…


	35. Chapter 35

The front door clicks. A tall man enters to find Ningan standing alone in the stairwell, wrapped in a cloak with a bedhead, looking deranged.

"Ningan…what on earth are you doing up at this time?" Laurel asks.

"I had a nightmare and thought I'd go out for some fresh air." Ningan replies. "What about you?"

"I thought I would come and pay the two of you a visit." he says. "I understand that you're upset with me."

"Upset?" Ningan snarls. "I'm furious. Not only did you disobey my instructions, but you could have jeopardised the whole mission. If Dakota and I hadn't obtained the Bunny Hood before your brutes crashed the place, where would we be?"

"I see that now." he admits. "However, you must realise that I have a duty as Commanding Knight of the Royal Hylian Forces."

Ningan rolls his eyes at the mention of the title. "I thought we agreed that trust was the bond which holds our team together?" He shakes his head with dismay. "I suppose we now have the means to obtain the Medallion. I will meet you tomorrow morning."

He turns to leave when Laurel pipes. "Ningan…please don't take this personally. I don't want this to come between us. My duties and my friendships are of equal importance. I realise that I have neglected my friendships recently in the name of work, and I ought to dedicate more time to my friends. Spending time with you and Dakota has reminded me of the good times we once had, and I would like to rekindle our friendship once this nonsense is over."

"Mhmm…" Ningan mutters nonchalantly as he climbs the stairwell. "Goodnight, Laurel."

With that, he saunters up the spiral staircase back to apartment number four. Laurel breathes a heavy sigh. His friendship with Ningan was often turbulent at the best of times. Actions and words would instigate cold shoulders and bitter remarks. Fortunately, they would always thaw, and this occasion is no different. With a little time, Ningan is sure to succumb to his heart and break the ice between them.


	36. Chapter 36

Princess Zelda gently closes the latch on the door and turns to face her consort of courtiers. Their stern faces and exhausted eyes tell a story of a toils and trials. She addresses them with anticipation.

"The three of you united here before my eyes…I can sense that you bear important news regarding your search for the Medallions?"

"The best of news, Your Majesty." Laurel declares.

He removes the charm from around his neck. The Princess peers into his palms at the glimmering yellow jewel. She gasps at the mere sight of the long-forsaken relic, triggering long-lost memories of an era of war and strife coupled with passion and heroism. Such a legendary and powerful object…the Hero of Time himself had once held this treasure in his hands…

She shakes herself from her past. "The Light Medallion…you found it!"

"It was no small feat." Laurel glances to his two comrades. "Nevertheless, we collaborated our efforts in order to succeed."

"I am truly astonished that you succeeded in discovering one of the legendary Sage Medallions so soon after you embarked on your quest." Zelda congratulates them.

"And we shall use this treasure to lure the evil that has been terrorising Hyrule and put a stop to his deranged killing spree." Ningan explains.

"We have already formulated a plan, Your Majesty." Dakota pipes. "However, we request your assistance."

"I am always here to assist you in any way I can." The Princess smiles warmly. "What is it that you need from me?"

"We require temporary use of the Castle Gallery." Ningan states.

"Of course." Zelda nods. "I have faith that your cunning will lead to the successful capture of this monster in no time."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Laurel bows. "We vow to deliver justice and security to the citizens of Hyrule under your benign rule."

"You have my blessing." she nods. "Now go forth as one."

Her loyal councillors depart with triumphant grins and cheerful chatter. The latch on the door clicks into place. The Princess closes her eyes as she recalls a dream from the night before. Her heart aches with pity for her naïve companions, none-the-wiser to the hardships ahead.


	37. Chapter 37

During his reign, Zelda's father was a keen collector of fine art: art was his passion, whether it be on canvas or pedestal. Thus, he utilised the brightly-lit open space of the Castle Gallery to showcase his collection.

Since his passing, his daughter has carefully preserved his lifelong passion within the white marble walls of the Gallery, sometimes even opening the space for public exhibitions. However, on this hazy summer evening, the room is heavily guarded and secured from floor to ceiling. At the centre, a glass case resting on a tower, containing the most valuable exhibit the collection has to offer: a dazzling yellow Medallion.

Brutus's eyelids grow heavy as the flickering flames of the braziers burn through the night. His Commander had posted him and another of his comrades at the Gallery entrance, with firm orders to apprehend intruders. Rumours spread across town of a dastardly pair of thieves who had slaughtered a local auctioneer in his sleep while seeking one particular treasure. It was the duty of the Royal Hylian Forces to prevent them from fulfilling their malevolent wishes.

The soldier's eyelids begin to droop when a slight movement catches his eyes. He jumps to attention and surveys the immediate area. The gaunt faces of regal ancestry hang above him, closely monitoring at all times. Slightly uneased by their phantasmal gaze, Brutus grips his spear and turns to his colleague. Instead, he is greeted by a bleeding soldier lying still beneath a marble statue.

Brutus turns pale; his eyes dart from side to side; his spear is poised in the attack position. "Show yourself!"

A club to the back of the head knocks him down to the floor, where he lies unconscious beside his comrade. A cloaked figure materialises, pitilessly stepping over its victim in pursuit of the real conquest.

The Light Medallion shimmers enticingly behind the glass. The intruder renounces his hood and gazes upon its divine surface. He places his hands on either side of the case and lifts the lid. He plucks the Medallion from the case. Cold to the touch, he runs his fingers along its edge. The finish rubs away, painting his fingertip yellow, revealing the iron core underneath. Huh?

"That's right," Ningan's voice echoes through the Gallery as he lands beside the intruder. "It's a fake."

The thief scowls and tosses the decoy angrily over his shoulder. Ningan paces in a circle, observing the gradual reddening of his bald head.

"You must be Sakon." he concludes. "Yes, I hear you're infamous around these parts. But you're not the man I'm looking for."

"You'll never catch me alive!" he screeches and bolts for the exit. Before he can escape, he finds the corridor blocked by the nimble ninja.

"Where's your accomplice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakon retorts.

"You broke out of jail last night with the help of an outsider." Ningan explains knowledgably. "Now, you can either painlessly surrender his location to me here without fuss, or I can order your arrest and you can be interrogated back in your cell."

The crook hesitates before throwing a punch. Ningan grapples his fist, twists it, throwing his opponent to the ground. Sakon struggles beneath the weight of the ninja's boot.

"Not much of a fighter, are you?" Ningan smirks and snaps his fingers. "Guards!"

A fierce bright light blinds the thief. He shields his eyes as a brigade of soldiers approach him. Ningan lifts his foot from the suspect's spine, allowing for the guards to grab him by the forearms and drag him to the Dungeons.


	38. Chapter 38

The detective slams his fists on the table causing Sakon to flinch.

"No one is leaving this room until I get a _confession_!" he booms. "I demand to know how you escaped from prison, swindler!"

The commotion jolts Ningan from his brief nap behind the window. Laurel and Dakota watch intently as they await the invaluable information.

Sakon sweats in his seat. He shuffles and swallows. "Never."

"You are aware that a failure to provide a confession will increase your sentence by up to twenty years?" the detective reminds him.

The suspect remains silent.

"It's no good." Ningan pipes. "The snake-man made him swear his servitude or suffer a most agonising and painful end."

"Perhaps we can use this worm as bait to catch the real big fish?" Dakota suggests.

"Not before we make him squirm." Laurel observes with a smirk.

Ningan leans back in his chair as the detective presses on with his aggressive interrogation. His vacant mind begins to wander elsewhere…

A careless gust of wind lifts a cloud of dust into the air. It meanders between the narrow bookcases towards a flicker of light spilling through a dusty window pane. The break of dawn casts its amber glow onto an abandoned stack of books on top of a chipped wooden desk. The titles read: _Laws Of The Land_ ; _The Foundation Of Hyrule's Justice System_ ; _Most Infamous Cases Of The Royal Court_ , and so on.

His gaze turns to the towering bookshelf behind him: _A History Of Hyrule_ ; _Archaeological Finds Of The Last Century_ ; _Ancient Civilisations_. His eyes rest upon the leathery spine of a thick edition on the top shelf: _The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time_. He reaches out and snatches the book from its hiding place leaving a shower of dust.

"Who goes there?" a nervous voice calls into the room.

Ningan cunningly conceals the book beneath his cloak. A young man with curly chestnut-brown hair and a black cardigan enters the room. Ningan stands perfectly still as the watchman scans the vicinity. He glances down and sees the imprints of footsteps in the dust...but no owner to be found. Unnerved by the scene, he hurriedly exits the room. Ningan closes his fingers around the spine of the book with a smug grin…

A heavy crash distracts Laurel and Dakota from the interrogation. They turn to their left and find Ningan's chair toppled to the floor as he scrambles to his feet.

"The Library! The Castle Library! The snake-man is there right now!"

Before his companions can react, he makes a dash for the door in pursuit of his true suspect.


	39. Chapter 39

The ninja arrives at the splendid oak doors of the Castle Library: bookshelves carefully aligned to form narrow corridors of knowledge; members of the public wander aimlessly up and down, but not even a whisper breaks the dusty silence which lingers over the room.

He rushes to the front desk, where a curly-haired man in a thick knitted cardigan casts his eyes over an open book. The librarian glances up and examines his visitor. He removes his spectacles in a swift motion and rubs his eyes. "My gosh...do my eyes deceive me? Ningan? Is that you?"

The fourth and final member of the Royal Council of Hyrule, Ezra, serves Princess Zelda as the Royal Scholar; conducting intensive research into Hyrule's law, history, politics, and literature. Well-read, well-spoken, and well-rounded, he is not only knowledgeable, but handy with a sword. For him, research is not only a career, but also a hobby, as he dabbles in medicine in his spare time; making him an excellent asset to a team which often found themselves fatigued, poisoned, and wounded in battle.

"Oh Ezra, am I glad to see you!" Ningan pants with a smile. "I need your help! Where can I find books about the Six Sages?"

"The Six Sages?" Ezra frowns. "I've never known you to take an interest in much of Hyrule's past…"

"It's urgent." Ningan explains sincerely.

The scholar gestures to a staircase at the back of the room. "The modern history section is downstairs in the basement. Allow me to escort you. Be warned, it's very dusty down there."

Ningan scurries down the stairs to the lower floor. Here, the bookshelves grow so tall that they touch the ceiling. The particles of dust which fill his lungs cause him to splutter as he manically scavenges the empty room. The dusty imprints on the tiled floor remain undisturbed. Unfortunately, the culprit seems to have long-since vanished.

"There's no one here…" Ningan wheezes.

"Well observed." Ezra concurs behind him. "This section of the Library has remained largely forsaken for many years, except for my occasional visit. What is it that is troubling you, my friend?"

Ningan tilts his head to the ceiling. At the top of the bookshelf is an empty space. "I need to know who checked out that book."

"Which book?"

Ningan gestures to the hole in the bookcase. "Right there. The one about the Six Sages."

Ezra inspects it with wide eyes. "This is very peculiar indeed…I was in here just this morning when there was a disturbance from this very room. Now you turn up here looking all flustered…heaven knows what strange turn of events led us here…"

"And you didn't see anyone in here with you?"

Ezra shakes his head. "Of course, I doubt supernatural forces were at play. Nevertheless, a peculiar occurrence."

"There's plenty of peculiar happenings to discuss, Ezra." Ningan sighs. "Why don't you accompany me to the police station where I can debrief you on everything?"

Ezra casts a wary eye at the ghostly footprints on the floor before following his long-lost companion up the staircase.


	40. Chapter 40

The Royal Council of Hyrule finally reunites atop the soldiers' barracks in the office of the Commanding Knight. Ezra greets his fellow companions with a warm handshake. It has been over a year since they last met, and their company has been sorely missed.

"While it is a pleasure to be united with you all once again, my perception tells me that you are in the midst of a very important investigation. Would you care to explain?"

Ningan lazily plonks himself in the chair behind Laurel's untidy desk as he waits for his companions to recount their crazy adventure thus far.

"It all started when Ningan arrived at my door requesting assistance in tracking down an antique collector." Dakota explains. "From there, I joined him in attending the most famed antique auction in all of Castle Town."

"Only to be banished after we bid on an overpriced necklace without suitable funds." Ningan adds.

"Anyway, Ningan then thought it would be a fantastic idea to break into the collector's residence under the cover of night to steal the coveted artefact he sought. Unsuccessfully, of course."

"That's when I discovered them in the back alleys." Laurel chimes in. "Shortly after the incident, the antique collector was declared dead and we had ourselves two prime-suspects."

"Nevertheless, we continued our search for the said artefact and found it in the hands of an athlete living in the apartment just below Dakota all along." Ningan continues.

"The owner of the artefact agreed to give us his treasure on the condition that we returned his most prized possession to him." Dakota explains. "So Ningan and I ventured to the black market and purchased the very item that was stolen from him."

"Once the item was in our possession, we traded it with the athlete and finally obtained the artefact we had long been searching for." Ningan concludes.

"Then in order to catch the _real_ perpetrator, we set-up a false exhibition in the Castle Gallery and successfully apprehended the most notorious thief in Castle Town." Laurel boasts.

"However, the true killer is still on the loose and could strike again at any moment," Ningan sighs. "Which is why we need your help."

Ezra's head flicks between each of them as he chews on the end of his spectacles. "I'm still not quite grasping the purpose of this whole mission. To what end does this crime concern the three of you specifically?"

"The Princess assigned us this mission," Ningan explains. "To obtain the Light Medallion."


	41. Chapter 41

Ezra's jaw drops. "The Light Medallion? As in…one of the sacred six Sage Medallions coveted by the legendary Hero of Time?"

"Indeed." Laurel confirms. "As ridiculous as it sounds, we have succeeded in obtaining one of these fabled artefacts and secured it from the hands of evil."

"Someone out there is seeking to collect them." Dakota pipes.

"That someone paid a visit to the Castle Library earlier today and stole that book." Ningan finishes. "Whatever valuable information was in that book could lead this fiend directly to the next Medallion, which is why it is vital that we know what was written inside."

"'The Six Sages: The Forgotten Saviours Of Our Time'…" Ezra recalls, staring into space. "Yes, I have read a lot into the legends of the recently renowned Hero of Time. There are said to be six Sages; each one representing a core element: Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit. The Hero of Time awakened these Sages within six sacred Temples situated in each corner of Hyrule: the Temple of Time, the Sacred Forest Meadow, Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Kakariko Graveyard, and Gerudo Desert."

"But we know that the Medallions no longer reside in those locations." Ningan argues. "Just how did one of them end up in the hoard of Mr Potts?"

"Perhaps the Sages themselves thought it wise to scatter them randomly across the world, where they would surely become lost in the hands of strangers." Ezra ponders. "Perhaps this was their impossible plan to prevent one man from ever claiming them all."

"The Medallions are said to have some kind of…'power'…" Dakota adds. "Can you elaborate on this?"

Ezra chuckles. "As you know, I'm not one to concern myself with 'magic' and the like…however, I can tell you what the legend says. Each of the Medallions is said to enhance the abilities of those who possess them. The Light Medallion is said to increase speed and agility; the Forest Medallion is said to enchant someone with the power to shapeshift into any living thing; the Fire Medallion is said to impose great strength upon its beholder; the Water Medallion is said to bless one with the power of healing; the Shadow Medallion is said to hold the power of concealment; and the Spirit Medallion is said to grant one the ability to animate the inanimate."

"So if someone were to find all the Medallions…?"

"He or she would become an invincible, all-powerful, god-like entity."

"Or an unstoppable killer." Ningan finishes. "It's imperative that we prevent this psychopath from finding any more Medallions."

"How many does he have so far?" Laurel asks.

"Only one…as far as I'm aware… and I don't know which one."

"And we're not gonna find out until you have one of your 'visions' again..." Laurel sighs. "We'll always be one step behind him..."

"These…'visions' you have, Ningan…" Ezra interrupts. "Telepathy if you will…are you sure you aren't just having really vivid dreaming? Who's to say that this…'killer'…is collecting the Sage Medallions at all?"

"Ezra, now is not the time for your scientologist debate." Dakota cuts him off. "Ningan called Potts' death before the Castle Town Times did."

"He also knew that the book had been stolen from the Library way before you did." Laurel adds. "His mind's eye hasn't failed us yet."

Ningan smiles as his friends finally validate his claims. "It's true. I don't know how or why, but I have some sort of psychic connection to this man. I can see where he is and what he's up to. The only downside is that I can only see it when I'm sleeping."

Ezra sighs with a reluctant acceptance of the tall tales told to him. "As my good friend, I am inclined to believe that you are telling me the truth. And in accordance with my loyalties to the Princess, I am obliged to assist you in any way I can."

Laurel extends his hand to his companion. "Welcome aboard, comrade."


	42. Chapter 42

The four Councillors stuff their backpacks to the brim with food, medicines, maps and sleeping bags which had been gathering dust in the corners of their homes for over a year.

Dakota's mind flashes back four years prior, to the first time she packed her hold-all before she embarked on that fateful mission across the continent by the order of Princess Zelda. That day, she was overcome with nerves and the sadness of leaving home for the first time. Now, she was filled with the buzz of excitement at the prospect of adventuring alongside her companions once again.

Laurel appoints his second-in-command to oversee operations at the barracks in his absence. By now, his soldiers were used to his frequent home visits, and could cope perfectly well without him. Little did they know of the top-secret mission he had been assigned.

He reaches below his vest and clutches the smooth surface of the Light Medallion. A warm yellow glow radiates from its centre. So it was said to hold a sacred power…could that be true? Or was it just a myth?

He swings his backpack over his shoulder and heads outside the barracks to greet his trusty steed Aurarius waiting patiently for his master's arrival.

 _Where are we heading, Laurel?_

"Back on the road." he answers cryptically. "I expect we'll be back in a day or two."

 _Then why the rations?_ the horse gestures to his bulging backpack.

Laurel smiles. "Just a precaution."

Ningan waits on the corner of the street, turning the Gossip Stone in his hand. The temptation to call Sherifu and brag about the Medallion nagged at his brain…but he knew better. The Light Medallion is their best-kept secret; and it ought to stay that way.

"Are you ready?" he asks the knight as he approaches the wagon.

"Always." Laurel replies, fitting the reigns. "Go and see what's taking Ezra so long."

"No need." Ezra chimes, carrying a stack of books. "I've prepared for almost every eventuality."

"As have I," Dakota pipes as she heaves an enormous bag of clothes across the pavement. "Including earplugs for Ezra's snoring."

"Then it looks like we're all set." Laurel picks up her bag and tosses it into the wagon. "Get inside and buckle up."

Ezra and Dakota obediently climb into the back of the wagon. Ningan adopts his self-assigned seat at the front beside the driver.

Laurel tugs at the reigns. Aurarius trots merrily towards the open drawbridge, where the vast lush expanse of Hyrule Field lies before them. Dakota takes one last sigh at the gleaming rooves of the fortified castle as they dazzle in the summer sun. The modest wagon rolls beneath the charming town gates and into the wilderness; signifying the start of their adventure.


	43. Chapter 43

One ninja warrior; one commanding knight of the Royal Hylian Forces; one middle-class socialite; one part-time academic, part-time apothecarist: together, the Royal Council of Hyrule take to the open road, with no real direction, but one united purpose.

"Ezra, now would be a great time for directions." Laurel requests.

"So, I was thinking about what you said about always being 'one step behind' our suspect." Ezra explains. "If we can somehow obtain a copy of that book, we will be, pardon the pun, on the same page as him. From there, we might gather some kind of direction as to where he might be headed."

"That's wonderful." Ningan appraises him. "Except right now, we need actual _physical_ _directions_ to navigate ourselves to a specific destination."

"The author of the said book is a critically-acclaimed novel writer and historical commentator who resides just outside the place which you call home, Laurel." Ezra says gleefully. "Her name is Lady Libra, and she was once a valued member of the Royal Court that served under His Majesty the King of Hyrule. She has produced many works of fiction and non-fiction alike, as well as exhibiting her talents as a journalist and playwright. As you can guess, I am a huge fan."

"And you think she'll have a copy of the book?" Dakota inquires.

"It is highly likely that she would have kept a copy of the book or even just a manuscript. I imagine her house contains a marvellous collection of literature."

"Let's hope we have time for an autograph." Laurel grins as he gladly guides the wagon towards his hometown of Ordon.

Rolling hills gradually become dotted with trees until they swallow the road whole. The wagon follows the narrow path towards the junction which splits the Lost Woods and the entrance to Ordon Province.

"There should be a path just beyond these trees." Ezra points to a secluded part of the woods.

Laurel obeys instruction and veers off to the right. A mesh of brambles blocks their way.

"Why does it feel like she doesn't welcome visitors?" Ningan scowls.

"No matter." Laurel climbs down from the driver's seat. He unsheathes his sword and slashes at the thorns, opening up the path once more. "Wait here, Aurarius. It looks like we'll have to take this one on foot."

Aurarius waits by the road as the afternoon fades to dusk. Laurel leads Ezra, Dakota and Ningan through the brambles on their quest to find Libra's hidden abode. After a strenuous battle, they finally emerge into a clearing bathed in twilight. An ivy-ridden wooden house leans to one side. Its windows are still intact, but they show no light within.

"It looks like a witch's house from a fairytale..." Dakota murmurs in awe.

"Don't be so insulting!" Ezra scalds her. "Lady Libra is the most talented author in the whole of Hyrule, and I shan't allow you to call her a hag!"

Laurel sheathes his sword and boldly ascends the porch. He politely knocks upon the door and awaits a response. Crows caw in the trees above as Ezra excitedly anticipates the greeting of his idol.

"I don't think anyone's home." Dakota states sadly.

"We should wait all the same." Laurel affirms. "It's imperative that we obtain this book."

Ningan barges between the idle Councillors and kicks his boot through the door. It bursts open, leaving Ezra horrified.

"What in the Goddess's name did you do that for?!"

"We haven't got time to waste!" Ningan growls as he strides into the shadowy interior of the mysterious house. His companions cautiously follow him in a trail of reluctance.


	44. Chapter 44

A clock ticks noisily above the mantelpiece. No candles or lamps of any sort.

Laurel wisely extracts the lantern from his backpack and illuminates the way. Books pile up on the table beside an abandoned cup. Ningan dips his finger into the contents and discovers a dry teabag stuck to the inside. Dakota peers curiously at the clippings of newspapers pinned to the walls.

"Hello?" Ezra calls. "Ms. Libra? My apologies for our unannounced arrival. We just wanted to discuss-"

 _CUCKOO!_

All four of them jump out of their skin as the abrupt alarm of the cuckoo clock shatters their nerves.

"I don't think anyone's lived here for a while." Laurel observes the dirt in the kitchen sink.

"Two weeks, in fact." Ningan declares, flicking through the pages of a diary.

"Stop looking at that!" Ezra hisses. "Don't be so disrespectful!"

"'Today, I received contact from an old friend." he recites, ignoring Ezra's warnings. "'He wishes to reconcile our differences and has invited me to stay with him in his mansion. While the invitation is almost unmissable, I cannot help but withhold my joy. Although I am a woman of many words, I cannot fathom what to say upon our meeting. Forty years has passed without so much as a birthday card. My age tells me to abandon the journey for the better of my health…but my heart tells me otherwise. I expect I will come to a suitable decision in the coming days.'"

"Then perhaps she went to visit a friend?" Laurel suggests.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Dakota shakes her head as she plucks a newspaper clipping from the wall. "'Behind Closed Drawbridges: The Truth About Life Within The Walls Of Hyrule Castle'."

"Sounds like an interesting read." Laurel pipes with keen interest.

"That's not what we're searching for." Ningan remains focussed on the task at hand. "Start picking through this pile of rubbish for that book."

"I think I found it." Laurel announces. "Well actually…I found where it _should_ be."

No time to translate the knight's nonsense, Ningan marches over to the bookcase where Laurel looms. He casts his lantern over a gap in the row of books. Ningan rubs his fingertip on the surface of the shelf.

"There's no dust here…somebody's been here and stolen the book!"

"By the Goddess…" Ezra gasps with horror. "This is terrible!"

"There's nothing here for us after all." Laurel shrugs. "We ought to leave."

Dakota screeches at the top of her lungs. Laurel swings his lantern over to the sound where it exposes a monstrous eight-legged creature lurking in a cobwebbed corner of the ceiling.

"A Skulltala!" Ezra marvels wondrously as Dakota continues to shriek.

The spider spies its prey with eight beady eyes and descends from the ceiling. Laurel draws his sword and jabs it in the direction of the cursed creature. It spits and hisses, snapping its pincers malevolently. Ningan clocks the string of silk holding it to the ceiling and flings his dagger. It cuts the web, letting the Skulltala fall to the floor. It rears its body and scuttles into the shadows.

"That was possibly the worst idea ever!" Dakota screams. "Now we can't see it!"

The four of them retreat into a tight circle as they listen for the sound of scuttling feet over the noise of the ticking clock.

"It probably doesn't mean any harm." Ezra reassures them. "Only certain breeds are said to be venomous."

"Right, that's it!" Dakota yells.

She snatches the lantern from Laurel's grasp and launches it into the corner. It shatters, spilling flames which ignite the cobwebs. The blaze fills their wide-eyes as it takes hold of the wooden beams in the ceiling.

"Get out of here!" Laurel orders. "Go, go, go!"

The Councillors evacuate the burning building with speed and observe from a safe distance as the roof caves in. Ezra watches in despair as the inferno devours the life's work of the most awarded author in Hyrule's history. He turns to Dakota with a scathing glare.


	45. Chapter 45

"The important thing is that we're all safe." Dakota reminds him as they arrive in Ordon Village. "That thing could have killed us!"

"A whole wealth of knowledge: gone!" Ezra exclaims furiously. "Some of those books may have been the only copies in existence!"

"She can write more!" Dakota insists.

"If she's even alive…" Ningan mutters.

"Alright, enough bickering!" Laurel snaps. "I brought us here to wind down after almost two weeks of endless investigation and exhaustion. We might not have found what we were looking for, but there are bound to be other options out there. For now, you are all invited to stay at my mother's house for the night. Doubtless she will prepare a hearty feast once she hears of our arrival."

There are no objections to his invitation. Laurel smiles as he guides his steed down the moonlit path to the bubbling brook. Laurel's mother awaits on the porch of the round wooden cabin he called home. She is an aged woman with long, grey-tinted hair which fell over her shoulders in a long plait. You could tell she was once a beautiful farmer's daughter; a girl-next-door with a summer dress and an apron. She embraces her son with open arms, as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I thought I spotted Aurarius from my bedroom window!" she chuckles. "It's good to see you! Who are your friends?"

Laurel introduces his companions one-by-one, stating their name and title. Each of them greets her with grace.

"Please, call me Hestia." she introduces herself to them each with a kiss. "Would you care to come inside?"

Laurel's mother leads her son and his guests into her quaint country house. Everything is situated in a single room, but this only adds to the cosy atmosphere. The summer breeze carries a butterfly through the open window, which flutters about the pans which hang over the kitchen sink. Sofas surround a small table, decorated with books and teacups.

"Wow, Miss Hestia…" Dakota gasps at her eye for interior design. "This place is lovely!"

"Now I'm sure it's nothing compared to the Castle, but please, make yourselves at home." Hestia welcomes them inside and goes to boil the kettle on the stove.

They stay all through the afternoon until late evening, recounting their many adventures around the table. Hestia kindly serves each of them a dish of Ordon goat's cheese, bread, and pumpkin soup, which fills their empty stomachs. As they sit together, laughing and joking around the dining table, their worries melt away into the crackling hearth. Times like this remind them of bygone days; of travelling without direction, of exploring faraway lands, and enjoying crazy adventures along the way. These were the times they missed the most, where each other's company was enough to satisfy their every need.

As though her catering isn't enough, Laurel's mother grants the four of them blankets and pillows included alongside a mug of warm tea. Her generous hospitality almost causes them to forget the trials of the past two weeks. However, Ningan is still haunted by the image of the empty space on the bookshelf. Someone had gone out of their way to steal that book. It couldn't have been the snake-man: why would he want two copies of the same title? The possibility that perhaps someone else had beaten him to it sends a chill down his spine.


	46. Chapter 46

The nightlamps burn brightly on the coffee table as the four Councillors unravel their sleeping bags on the floor of the lounge. Hestia kisses her son goodnight and bids her guests farewell as she departs to her own bed.

"Your mother really is the most delightful woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet." Ezra says warmly as he tucks himself beneath the lightweight blanket.

"It's true." Ningan affirms. "You've got a nice set-up here in Ordon."

Laurel beams with pride and settles down on the sofa beside Ningan. He looks to Dakota, who's already fast asleep beneath the covers. Ningan watches her, sleeping so soundly after a difficult few weeks. He had turned up at her house out of the blue uninvited, and she had accepted him, helped him, and supported him from the start. What had they achieved?

"What's wrong?" Laurel asks as though reading his mind.

"Just tired…" Ningan grunts. Laurel's knowing stare lingers until he is forced to confess. "I just feel like we're getting nowhere with this…"

"How can you say that? Now we have _this_?" He retrieves the ribbon hanging from his neck and flashes the Light Medallion about in the half-light.

"Yes, we have one of the Medallions." Ningan concurs. "Yet I thought we'd be finished by now. We'd have captured the killer and saved the day. Will we truly have to gather all six Medallions before this is all over?"

Laurel deposits the Medallion back into the vest and puts his arm around his companion. "We both knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task; maybe not at first, but once we knew the nature of the Medallions, we knew that it was crucial that we succeed. Why else would the Princess trust such a sacred mission to us?"

"You truly believe we can succeed?" he whispers.

"Is that doubt in your voice?" Laurel inquires. "Ningan the Lone Ninja, son of Impa, last of the Sheikah tribe? Self-doubting?"

"Stop it…" Ningan nudges him in the ribs.

"You stop it. Think of all the things we've achieved this far. Think of how far we've come from when we first set off from Hyrule."

The knight is right, as usual. Ningan recalls the struggles they had faced during their travels across the continent. Petty criminals, bloodthirsty poachers, the purest incarnation of evil...and even the fracturing of their friendship. Nothing could defeat them.

Laurel gently strokes his companion's hair as they both stare, mesmerised by the dancing flames in the fireplace. Ningan shuts his eyes, recalling simpler times, of sitting by the fire in the Moonshade Inn with a glass of milk, surrounded by his family. Laurel falls asleep beside him, dreaming of a future by the fire with his lover, and perhaps a family of his own.


	47. Chapter 47

Dawn breaks over the mountains which surround Ordon Village. The goats drowsily open their eyes on the green pastures of Ordon Ranch. Laurel is already awake, tending to his steed out front. His mother brings him a slice of toasted bread, spread with Ordon butter.

"Thanks, Mother." He accepts his breakfast with a hearty bite. "Are the others awake yet?"

"Not yet!" She chortles. "Those townsfolk would lie in bed all morning if they could!"

Hestia leaves her son to complete his morning chores.

"What do you think, Aurarius?" Laurel flashes his new pendant to his horse.

 _So pretty…_ Aurarius gazes wondrously at the shimmering Medallion around his master's neck.

"Laurel!" a woman's voice calls.

He hurriedly scrambles to hide the Medallion beneath his tunic as a young lady with mousy brown hair marches over to him. Cecilia: the daughter of Ordon Village's Mayor Burriji. Despite her being several years younger than Laurel, she was eager to grab the reigns and take over her father's role. Since he was fast approaching retirement, he often allowed her to perform remedial tasks for her in the name of her 'training'. Sadly, it was clear to the other villagers that she was being used as an errand-girl; but that didn't stop her from nagging the entire village.

"I've been waiting for you to show yourself back here!" she grins. "Are you finally ready to discuss that ranch of yours?"

"The ranch doesn't belong to me." he repeats for the hundredth time. "Malon owns the land and it is up to her what she does with it."

"We both know that ranch-girl doesn't like me." Cecilia huffs. This wasn't true, of course: how could Malon dislike anyone? Yet it kept Cecilia's unwavering hatred of her burning bright so it suited her narrative. "Therefore, I would rather make the arrangements with you: I want to buy the ranch."

"Yes, you've told me many times." Laurel sighs tiresomely. "Malon has refused to accept your offer on multiple occasions. She's happy here."

"That may be, but as Ordon's future Mayor, it is up to me to secure this village's economy." she declares as-a-matter-of-factly. "That ranch is a key source of our people's wealth."

"You mean your father's wealth." he corrects her.

"Fortunately, I am willing to increase my offer by another five-hundred Rupees. That's my final offer."

"I'll be sure to relay the message." Laurel nods sweetly and turns to seek cover beneath the porch.

"Have you thought any more about my other proposal?" she chimes.

Laurel closes his eyes and breathes. "Yes. I will unfortunately have to decline your dinner invitation. I'm awfully busy at the moment."

"That is a shame…" Cecilia sighs sadly. "Perhaps a shopping trip to Castle Town instead? I've heard that there are some romantic restaurants that overlook the square."

"Have a good day, Cecilia." Laurel bids her farewell and hurries inside.

Hestia lays a tray of teacups on the coffee table in front of the hearth. Dakota and Ningan gratefully accept her beverages while Ezra continues to slumber.

"I'm telling you, Dakota, nothing!" Ningan repeats. "I didn't have any visions last night!"

"This is worrying…" Dakota mutters, shaking her head. "Without your psychic powers, we have no sense of direction from here on."

"Do you think…I've lost the psychic connection?" Ningan anxiously suggests.

Dakota sips her tea. "Let's not jump to conclusions this early."

Laurel joins them on the sofa. "So what's the plan?"

"I thought you were supposed to be leading this mission?" Ningan looks to him with a frown.

"Since we're in Ordon, I have a few errands to run on behalf of the ranch." he explains. "Once I'm finished, I'm ready to return to the quest."

"You're willing to put the mission on hold for the sake of some goats?" Ningan scowls.

"Ningan's right." Dakota sips. "You seem awfully relaxed despite the situation at hand."

"You seem to forget that we already hold one of the Sage Medallions." He reminds them by thumping his chest. "Right now, _we_ have the power."

"Hmm…" Ningan takes his first sip. He sees that Laurel is growing too comfortable. However, without a plan, neither of them are prepared to leave Ordon just yet.


	48. Chapter 48

The midday sun looks down upon the grazing pastures of Ordon Ranch. Insects buzz around the flowerbeds, circling the ears of the goats lazing in the grass. Their ears prick up at the approaching sound of hooves.

Laurel and Aurarius brazenly arrive in the meadow, ready for business. The barn door is open. Some of the smarter livestock have already figured out what comes next and climb to their feet. Aurarius narrows his eyes and advances towards the herd. They move from a canter into a run. Laurel whistles through his fingers and the chase is on.

One, two, three, four, five. The goats are rounded up one-by-one. Six, seven, eight. Just two more remain. They retreat into a corner where Aurarius has them trapped. One of them kicks the dirt behind and rears its horns. It charges towards the ranch-hand. Aurarius skilfully dodges the attack and chases its partner into the barn.

The rebel sprints for the exit that leads to Ordon Village. Laurel whistles furiously as Aurarius gallops towards the gate. The goat makes its daring escape when its path is obstructed by a tall girl with ginger hair with her hands on her hips.

" _Back!_ " Malon commands ferociously.

The troublesome goat retreats with its tail between its legs into the barn. Laurel dismounts his steed and closes the latch on the door. Malon joins him with a chuckle.

"Not bad. Still a bit more practise required."

Laurel grins as the two share an embrace. "It's good to see you, Malon."

"I wasn't expecting you for another two days. It is a special visit?"

"You could say that…" he laughs. "I'm visiting with a few friends from the Castle."

"Ah, I see." Malon nods. "Are any of them good at milking goats?"

Laurel throws his head back with laughter. "I highly doubt it. They're mostly townsfolk. They wouldn't understand our country way of life."

"Thank you all the same for helping out." Malon bows her gratitude.

Upon every meeting, Laurel cannot contain his content. They were childhood sweethearts, and that spark had never faded. They shared pastimes, problems, dreams. They were the closest of friends, despite the distance between them. He imagined their friendship would last forever.

"Oh: Cecilia has upped her offer by five-hundred Rupees." Laurel quickly adds.

Malon rolls her blue eyes. "The answer is still no."

"I figured as such." he smirks.

"Now that my father is close to retirement and can no longer work on the ranch, I need to provide for the both of us." she explains. "Cecilia just wants some money for her old man's trust fund."

"How is your father?" Laurel asks. Talon showed a great amount of admiration for Laurel when he was just a boy: he saw the potential in him as a suitable suitor for his daughter and had personally recommended him to Princess Zelda as a future warrior. He had a lot to thank him for.

"He's doing fine." Malon assures him. "And your mother?"

"More than fine." he beams. "She's having fun playing innkeeper back there."

"She's much happier when you're home." Malon informs him.

Laurel shrugs. "I come home as much as I can: as much as my duties allow."

Malon nods. "We understand."

She unlatches the door of the barn and ventures inside. Laurel follows her, ready to recall the methods of milking a goat that his father taught him long ago. Errands such as this remind him of his youth, his early beginnings as a ranch-hand. Oh how his father cherished him with ambitions of raising him into Ordon's next ranch owner. Nevertheless, he accepted Laurel's own pursuit of becoming a knight of Hyrule. Laurel recalls his final words to him: _If that is your dream, Laurel, then chase it. We haven't all the time in the world._


	49. Chapter 49

"Nothing of significance." Ezra tells Ningan over a sandwich. "I've told you all that I know about the nature of the Sage Medallions."

"You are the only one of the three of us who has read that book." Ningan reminds him, infuriated. "There must be something written in that book which explains how to gather all six Medallions."

"And there's nowhere else we could find a copy of the book?" Dakota calmly offers a simple suggestion.

Ezra glares at her. "No. Not that I know of."

Ningan gazes out of the window to discover that the sun is already sinking beneath the horizon: a heavy reminder that time continues to pass with every wasted breath.

"I'm going to sleep." he announces and stands up. "It may be the only way we can progress."

He marches towards Laurel's bedroom and closes the door. Ezra and Dakota sit in silence while Laurel grooms Aurarius outside with a bucket and a sponge.

"Good work today, boy!" Laurel praises him as he scrubs his coat. "A new record!"

 _Do you think you'll ever consider returning to Ordon?_ Aurarius blurts abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Laurel gasps, offended. "I come back every week."

 _I mean permanently. I'm tired of being cooped-up in the Castle stables with that mare._

He is referring to his companion horse, Storm; a Gerudo mare they adopted from a faraway land during their travels. She has a tendency to be snarky and blunt but was otherwise a fantastic steed.

Laurel sighs with exhaustion. "Do you have a problem with everyone that isn't me?"

 _No…_ the horse scoffs. _Malon is great too…_

The knight rolls his eyes and casts a glance in the direction of the woods. The moonlight trickles down the path into the shadows, where it gathers in an oddly-formed pool. Laurel squints his eyes for closer inspection. He traces the shape with a delicate touch of his finger: a pawprint the size of a human hand with added claws. His heart stops.

 _What's wrong?_ His steed senses the tremor in his stance.

"We're going to the ranch." Laurel rises suddenly and takes his horse by the reigns. "We need to secure the goats. You'll be sleeping in the barn tonight."

 _But I just said I hated being cooped-up-_

"Aurarius." He looks sternly into the horse's eyes. Aurarius makes no sound as he is led to the barn.

Laurel counts the goats once, then twice, then a third time for good measure. He locks the doors with an iron padlock, his steed still inside. He breathes in the cool night air and looks up to the sky. Thank goodness Malon had left that evening: she would be worried sick. Now he had to alert his team…


	50. Chapter 50

Ezra perches on the edge of the armchair poring over one of Hestia's books on Ordon's agricultural origins. Laurel enters with a gust of wind that carries the pages away.

"There's a Wolfos in the village." He announces suddenly.

Hestia pokes her head from the kitchen. Ezra lowers his book.

"A what?"

"A Wolfos. Right here in Ordon."

"Do you people not have a protocol for that?" Dakota pipes from her sleeping bag. "I mean, your province is situated in a valley between a large forest."

"Actually, Wolfos intrusion is virtually unheard of." Hestia interrupts. "Our neighbouring woods is home to little more than a few birds and rabbits. Wolfos from the Lost Woods tend not to venture this far out. The last time this happened…" She trails off with a shudder.

"This is far from ordinary." Laurel explains. "I don't want to raise the alarm just yet, as it hasn't been spotted."

"Then how do you know?" Dakota asks.

"I saw its prints just outside."

"Perhaps you are mistaken?" Ezra suggests.

Laurel turns to the scholar with a face of thunder. "My father taught me how to track animal prints when I was just a child. I know Wolfos prints when I see them."

"Alright." Dakota shrugs. "So what's the procedure?"

"I've instigated my father's initial step of securing the ranch." The Commander explains. "I propose stationing guards outside to scout the area raise the alarm should the creature show itself."

"Don't you think this is a little beyond our expertise as Royal Councillors and more a task for your Royal Hylian Forces?" Ezra hints.

"Or perhaps our priorities should lie with the mission that Her Majesty assigned to us instead?" Dakota chimes.

"We always have the same conversation..." Laurel grunts as his temper gives way to an impassioned monologue. "As servants to the Royal Family, we are also responsible for the welfare of Hyrule's citizens. It should therefore be our _duty_ to guard these villagers from impending danger. The people have Ordon have strived to be accepted by the Hyrule kingdom for decades. Don't you think we deserve the same respect as we show to your Hylian brethren?"

Dakota and Ezra are shamed into silence. Laurel grabs his armour.

"I'll take the first shift. Send someone to relieve me in three hours."

He straps on his chest-plate, laces his boots, and marches out into the night.


	51. Chapter 51

The stone-cold walls of the cell drip with the condensation of its inhabitant's breath. The prisoner shivers in the corner when the door opens. He swallows the lump of dread in his throat. The shadow of impending doom looms over him.

" _Scum!_ " a dry voice spits.

A foot jabs the prisoner's ribs, commanding him to face his consequences. Sakon hesitantly gazes up into the eyes of his master.

"I granted you your freedom. And in return?" the cloaked man shakes his head with fury. " _Failure!_ "

"I beg your forgiveness, Sir!" Sakon pleas. "I thought I had it! The Medallion was a fake!"

"I don't give a _damn_ if it was a fake!" he lashes out again with his foot. "Where's your fighting instinct? Where's your self-defence?"

Sakon sobs. His whole body aches. How long until his slithery fate revealed itself?

The snake-man growls. "One more chance. That's all I'm offering. A single second chance to prove your worth to me."

Sakon's eyes light up with hope. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, most merciful master!"

The sorcerer snaps his fingers, conjuring a blue orb of light. In his hands appears a perfectly smooth, round stone. He delivers it to his slave.

"Consider this a gift: it will aid you in your quest for blood. Should you find yourself in dire need of my assistance, you may use this stone to summon me to your location. However, if you should distract me from my business for illegitimate reason…your fate will be far more painful that any death your miniscule mind could ever imagine."

Sakon scrambles to his feet. "You won't regret it, my king."

The mysterious and omniscient warlock cracks a thin-lipped smile beneath his hood. "Now seek your revenge."

Ningan rubs his eyes, gradually adjusting to the darkness of Laurel's bedroom when he hears a commotion outside. He opens the curtains and focuses on a man and a woman bickering beneath the light of a torch.

"Then would you care to explain to me what you're doing out in the middle of the night with a torch and a sword in your hand?" Cecilia asks bluntly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about…" Laurel mutters.

"As the future mayor of this village, I think you'll find it _is_ of my concern, _town-boy_." she declare with her hands on her hips. "Are you going hunting? I'll have you know those woods are a conservation site-"

"Yes, Cecilia, I was there when your father signed the anti-hunting treaty." Laurel groans.

"Then what are you here for?" she presses on with her interrogation. "Usually, you come, round up the goats, then take off without even saying goodbye. Tonight, you're prowling the village like a cat and you don't expect me to be even a tad suspicious? I know you better than you think, Laurel."

"Is everything alright out here?" Ningan arrives, sleepy-eyed and wrapped in his shawl.

Cecilia looks him up and down with a scowl. "Who in the world is this?"

"A friend." Laurel sighs. "Listen, Cecilia, as much as I appreciate your concern, I'm totally fine out here-"

" _Look out!_ " Ningan cries.

Laurel jumps into action and turns to find himself faced with a gigantic canine on its hind legs; hungry yellow eyes and saliva dripping from its jaw. Cecilia lets out a blood-curdling scream and flees for her life. Ningan whips off his cloak to reveal a pair of daggers in hand. The wolf clocks the glint of the blades in the torchlight and growls.

"Not so tough now, eh?" Ningan sneers.

The door to Hestia's cabin opens. Dakota and Ezra emerge on the porch.

"What's going on out here?" Dakota calls.

In the distraction, the Wolfos turns and bounds off into the woods.

"Don't let it get away!" Laurel yells.

Laurel chases recklessly after the predator. Ningan follows the rattling of his armour into the beckoning shadows of the woods.

Panting breath and oozing sweat; Laurel's pursuit of the beast is unwavering, despite the weight of the armour on his shoulders. The Wolfos bounds over branches and leaps over rocks in its endeavour of escape.

They meet at the bridge between Ordon woods and the Lost Woods. The Wolfos turns its beady yellow eyes to meet its pursuer. Laurel locks eyes with his challenger, closing his grip around the hilt of his sword.

"You killed my father!" Laurel screams into the night. "Now you want me too?"

The big-footed beast says nothing as it continues to glare across the bridge. Then, an unexpected flash of green light. Laurel squints as he peers into the darkness. The Wolfos has dematerialised, and instead, a monkey watches him from a safe distance. It snickers at Laurel's bewilderment before bounding off into the enchanted forest.

Ningan joins Laurel's side just a moment later, short for breath. "What happened? I saw the green light. Was it some kind of magic?"

Laurel swallows the tempered spit in his throat as he mutters his uncertain conclusion: "Possibly…"


	52. Chapter 52

Hestia greets her son on the porch with a squeeze of relief.

"Oh Laurel, you're alive!" she sobs. "I dread to think what could have happened to you…"

"I'm fine, Mother." he assures her. "I've faced much worse."

Right on cue, Cecilia emerges from her own home, accompanied by her elderly parents.

"What happened? Did you kill it?"

"No." Laurel confesses.

The Mayor and his wife gasp in horror. Cecilia unleashes her fury. "You knew about it, didn't you Laurel? You were out there waiting to strike while the rest of the village slept!"

"Easy, Cecilia!" her father says calmly. "Laurel had his reasons. He didn't want to cause panic, and rightly so."

"Thank you, Mayor Burriji." Laurel addresses him. "Yes, I wanted to go after the beast myself and protect the village. Unfortunately, it got away."

"In that case, we should put this whole place on lockdown until it's dead." Cecilia orders.

"As the Mayor of this village, _I_ will be the one to call such action, Cecilia." Burriji reminds her. "Why don't you go to bed and leave this business to the adults?"

Cecilia stands gobsmacked at her father's patronising words. She saunters off in a huff, chased by her doting mother. The Mayor turns to Laurel and Hestia.

"I think we can all agree that the creatures of the Lost Woods have caused enough turmoil to this fair village. We enacted the ban on hunting to appease their nature, yet now, they return even bolder than before. We may have no option but to lift the ban."

"That won't be necessary, Burriji." Laurel states with confidence. "My associates and I will have this issue under control before any further action needs to be taken."

"I do hope so, Laurel." Burriji warns. "Otherwise the people we hold dear could be in danger."

The Mayor hobbles back to his abode. Hestia escorts her son inside and brews him a warm elixir to ease his nerves. Beside the hearth, Ningan, Dakota and Ezra eagerly await the news.

"I don't know what happened." Laurel admits. "I just saw a green light, and it was gone."

"You say you saw a 'green light'?" Dakota frowns.

"Yes." Ningan confirms. "I saw it too. Like some kind of magic."

"Perhaps it _was_ magic." Dakota ponders.

"Don't be absurd!" Ezra chortles. "A magic wolf in the woods of Ordon?"

"We've witnessed much wilder things in this world, Ezra." Ningan recalls.

"Don't you think this is all too coincidental?" Dakota embarks on a proposition. "Hestia claims that Wolfos never come around these parts, then as soon as we arrive, one shows up in the village? And it's a magic one that can vanish whenever it pleases?"

"What are you suggesting, Dakota?" Laurel asks with his hands cupped around a mug of elixir.

"It's something to do with the Medallions." Ningan concludes.


	53. Chapter 53

"How so?" Ezra patiently awaits an answer.

"Laurel arrives in Ordon Village carrying the coveted Light Medallion." Dakota develops her theory. "A Wolfos brazenly enters the village and appears right behind him, as though it was sniffing him out."

"But then the green light?" Ningan chimes. "I think it's connected to something else. Ezra: recite what you know about the Medallions."

The scholar sighs. "Each of the Medallions is said to enhance the abilities of those who possess them. The Light Medallion is said to increase speed and agility; the Forest Medallion is said to enchant someone with the power to shapeshift into any living thing-"

"Wait!" Laurel interjects suddenly. "Shapeshifting! The Wolfos shapeshifted into a monkey!"

His three colleagues stare blankly at him.

"When I saw the green light, I saw a monkey run off into the Lost Woods!" He stands up excitedly, spilling the serum all over himself. "It was a shapeshifter!"

"If the Medallions are said to be magic, then Laurel's theory fits." Dakota agrees. "This shapeshifting Wolfos holds the Forest Medallion."

"Then that's our plan." Ningan claps his hands together with finality. "We're heading for the Lost Woods."

"Please hold on for just one moment." Ezra stops them in their tracks. "I am willing to believe anything about these Medallions; their mysticism remains a mystery to us mere mortals. However, a Wolfos possessing one of the most precious artefacts in Hyrule's history?"

"Who is to say it's a Wolfos after all?" Dakota shrugs. "Admit it: Laurel's theory does make sense."

"The Forest Medallion _is_ said to be characteristically green." Ezra reluctantly admits. "And it _would_ naturally lie deep in the Lost Woods, where the Sage of Forest was first awakened."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ningan urges. "Let's go out there and grab it before anyone else does!"

"Whoa there, Ningan." Ezra warns. "The Lost Woods is infamously known for its labyrinthian structure and delirious enchantments. Unlike any forest we have previously explored, the Lost Woods is engineered to send travellers into madness, losing not only their minds but themselves, so as to be trapped in the mystic maze of trees forevermore."

"He's right, Ningan." Laurel concurs. "They don't call it the Lost Woods for nothing. You know, they say that those who become lost in the woods transform into hideous monsters, doomed to roam the forest for eternity…"

"So what's the plan?" Dakota asks. "We just leave the Medallion in the woods and hope that no one ever finds it?"

"It's not worth the risk." Ningan states. "We are currently one step ahead of the enemy. We can't miss this opportunity."

Ezra places his finger to his lips in thought. "Then we need to formulate a plan of navigation. We need to equip ourselves with all the necessary tools and rations to survive in Lost Woods for a long period of time and be able to find our way back with ease."

Dakota raises an eyebrow. "So you're with us now?"

Ezra rolls his eyes. "I was always with you."


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning, the Royal Council of Hyrule collect their weapons, their foodstuffs, their warm clothes, and their lanterns in preparation for the hunt. They gather at the entrance to the Lost Woods, where an unusual chill blows through the tunnel between the trees.

Ningan turns to Dakota, who is dressed in an emerald green tunic with knee-high leather boots and a brown leather satchel to match. A brimmed hat with a sparrow feather poking out the top completes the look as she smooths the limb of her bow.

"What are you _wearing_?" he sneers. "You look like you're about to go fox-hunting in the forest behind Hyrule Castle."

Dakota huffs. "This is a hunt, isn't it? One should always be dressed for the occasion. Or perhaps you'd prefer to see me in one of my evening gowns?"

"We ought to return to Ordon before nightfall." Ezra recommends. "After all, nothing will be visible in the dark."

"So, say the legends are true…" Dakota asks anxiously. "If we were to get lost, how long would it be until we turned into monsters?"

"Just myths, my friend." Ezra assures her. "The only thing we have to worry about is losing our way."

"And what's to stop us from getting lost?" Laurel asks.

Ezra holds up a bottle of luminous green liquid. "We shall leave a trail of these glow-in-the-dark spores behind us. That way, we'll find our way back to Ordon with ease."

With the reassurance of Ezra's infallible plan, Laurel leads the way into the Woods. Dakota and Ningan walk either side of him, with Ezra at the back, dropping his luminous trail of spores behind him. Ordon Woods retreats into the distance, as the jaws of the forest consume them.

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled." Laurel instructs them. "This shapeshifter likely knows its way around more than we do. It could pounce at any moment."

Weaving between the trees, twisting left and right. Not a word is spoken as they walk; striding with purpose, yet simultaneously wandering aimlessly. On more than one occasion, they find themselves crossing the trail of spores, indicating their backtracking and lack of direction; yet they persist.

With the sky shielded by a thick canopy of leaves, there is no real sense of time. For all they know, the sun could have set hours ago.

"How long have we been walking?" Dakota pants. "I think we should rest soon."

As per Dakota's wishes, they settle on a mossy log. Ezra scans their surroundings for any significant landmarks which could aid their navigation. Laurel checks the ground for prints yet turns up with nothing. Ningan happens upon a trickling brook and splashes his grubby face with fresh springwater. In the reflection, he sees his weary eyes and gaunt features, gradually decaying like a skeleton. Is this truly his reflection? Or is it a trick of the light?

"This is hopeless!" Dakota wails. "It's already dusk! How are we going to get back to Ordon before nightfall?"

Ezra breathes a deep sigh. "There's no other option: we're going to have to spend the night in the Lost Woods."

"We're lost!" Dakota shrieks hysterically. "We're hopelessly lost! We're going to turn into monsters, doomed to roam the forest for eternity!"

"Get a grip, Dakota!" Ningan snaps. "We're not lost, we're just stopping for the night! We'll pick up the trail in the morning!"

"But what about the monsters?"

"There are no monsters!" Ezra yells, finally at the end of his tether.

Dakota is hushed into a stunned silence. The shrubs beside her begin to rustle. Ezra, Ningan and Laurel grasp their weapons as Dakota confronts whatever horror awaits her…


	55. Chapter 55

A dishevelled young woman in mud-caked trousers emerges from the undergrowth.

" _Cecilia?_ "

"Good evening." she greets them as though nothing is out of the ordinary. "I came to join you on your Wolfos hunt."

"Cecilia, what in the Goddess's name are you doing out here?" Laurel scalds her. "You shouldn't be wandering the Lost Woods alone! It's dangerous!"

"I'm a big girl, Laurel; I can handle myself." she assures him. "I used your trail of spores to find you just in time."

She holds up a bottle of familiar luminous liquid. Ezra's complexion turns white.

"D-Did you…collect all of the spores that we dropped?"

"Of course I did." she smiles triumphantly. "I thought you might be lost without them."

"We _are_ lost without them!" he screams, shaking the birds from the trees.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Dakota hyperventilates and starts to panic.

"Ok, I don't know who you think you are," Ningan squares up to the village girl with a scathing snarl. "But you have single-handedly jeopardised our only way out of here, therefore endangering the lives of not only us, but yourself. Congratulations."

Cecilia scoffs. "Do you realise you are talking to the future Mayor of Ordon?"

Ningan sneers. "Do you think I care? To me, you're just a dumb country cowgirl with no survival experience whatsoever trying to interfere where she is not wanted."

Cecilia gasps, taken aback by the ninja's cutting and callous words. "I…I just wanted to help!"

In floods of tears, she gallops off into the trees. Laurel calls after her, dropping everything to chase her before she finds herself in even more danger.

Ezra rubs his hands together. "I guess we'd better work on setting up camp."

Under the shadows of the tree canopy, Ezra constructs a campfire while Ningan stays on guard for monsters or any other unwelcome trespassers. Dakota nibbles nervously on her rations, praying to the firelight to chase away her nightmarish thoughts.

Meanwhile, Laurel fights his way through thorns and fallen trees in his pursuit of the runaway country girl. Each call of her name is muffled by the thick mesh of leaves and branches that blocks his way. The growing darkness cloaks any tracks she may have left behind. In his determination to rescue her from the jaws of the forest, he had foolishly lost himself in the heart of the labyrinth.

An unnerving chill rushes over his skin, causing the hairs to stand on end. How far had he ventured from the clearing where his friends had set up camp? There is no way of telling the time out here, let alone navigating: no stars, no moon; just the rustling leaves, trembling in the breeze.

Just as he surrenders to the state of being unfathomably lost, a nearby light catches his attention; a golden mirage in the darkness; a shape his eyes could only just recognise; round, feathered, with a hooked beak and bright golden eyes. The mystic creature turns its head and glares, enticing him with words:

 _Laurel had a little Cucco; its golden feathers glow._

 _And everywhere the Cucco went, Laurel was sure to go._

It squawks and strides off into the shadows. Laurel knew he had to follow; for what other choice did he have?


	56. Chapter 56

The Golden Cucco guides Laurel in and out of the trees, taking sharp turns and unexpected detours, perhaps in an attempt to shake him off?

Eventually, they emerge into a moonlit clearing. The silver light illuminates a small grove, with tall grass and a lone tree growing in the centre. The Cucco halts at the base of the tree, where a single flower has sprouted in the grass.

 _You are no longer in need of my guidance._ the creature announces with an undertone of sadness. _May the Gods stay on your side. Good luck on your journey, my son. Farewell._

The Golden Cucco of legend fades from view, like a ghost in the mist. Laurel rubs his eyes in disbelief, when a leafy head shoots up from within the flower.

"Hey, what's all this racket about?" the Deku Scrub grunts. "I heard your footsteps stomping over here from a mile off! What's the big deal?!"

"Sorry, Sir!" Laurel apologises. "I was looking for a friend and now I appear to be lost. I don't suppose you saw a young lady pass through here?"

"Ah geez…" the Deku Scrub sighs. "You humans never learn, do you? The Lost Woods is no place for idiots like you! It's true what they say, you know; if you hang about here too long, you'll turn into an ugly bony Stalfos…"

"So I've heard…" Laurel mutters. "It's really important that I find my friend. She has no clue how to survive in the wilderness!"

"Well, since you're here, I may as well make the most of it…" The Deku Scrub switches his leafy nightcap for a small round hat with bright colours. "I'm a Business Scrub. I've got goods. What is it you're after?"

"I'm not really looking to-"

"I've got fish. I've got arrows. I've got Magic Beans. I've got the lot."

"No, I'm really not interested." Laurel declines.

"Hold up!" the Business Scrub says suddenly. "I've got just the thing for a lost soul such as yourself: how would you like a map?"

"A map?"

"A map of the Lost Woods!" he affirms. "What, you think us Dekus don't know our way around these parts? Since I feel sorry for you, I'll sell you it for the low price of just fifty Rupees."

" _Fifty Rupees?_ "

"Fine, forty. But that's my final offer. You gonna pass up on this opportunity to un-lose yourself?"

Laurel hands over two red Rupees in exchange for a map of the Lost Woods.

"So, you want my advice?" the Scrub says. "Give up on the search for your friend. She'll be long gone by now. Nothing but a skeleton. Take this map and save yourself."

"I won't give up on her!" Laurel protests. "Where are we right now? Is this the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

"The Sacred Forest Meadow?! Ha!" the Business Scrubs caws. "You're a long way from that place, fella. Why would you want to go there? Creepy stuff happens there. I've been attacked by Wolfos, chased by monkeys, and even robbed by a squirrel! I'm telling you, these woods are weird! And with that, I'm off!"

He dives into his flower and returns carrying a sack over his shoulder.

"Nice doing business with you, fella. Now, Castle Town is calling me."

A propeller protrudes from his head, and he soars off into the night sky. After processing the curious turn of events, Laurel examines the map in his hands and determines which direction he should head next.


	57. Chapter 57

Every owl's hoot; every crow's caw sends their senses into overdrive. Even when Ezra takes up guard duty, Dakota remains on high alert. Eventually, her body succumbs to sleep, and Ningan wraps a blanket over her shoulders.

"Ningan!" Ezra whispers once he's sure Dakota is in a deep sleep. "You don't actually believe all this monster-stuff, do you? Do you think it's true?"

Ningan shrugs. "I cannot say. Those back home always used to warn against visiting the Lost Woods unless absolutely necessary. Though whether that was for our protection or that of the tribe's secret existence, I cannot be sure."

With those words of comfort, Ningan curls up by the charred wood embers. Ezra watches him toss and turn beneath his scarlet cloak and wonders what he dreams about.

Hour pass. Nothing but the flickers of fireflies and chirping of crickets to keep him company, a wave of fatigue swoops over him. Ezra yawns, recalling the sunrise of the previous day back at Ordon. In the back of his mind, there lingered a doubt that they would ever make it out. Although, he is not about to reveal that to his companions.

The rustle of leaves. Ezra jumps to his feet; his fingers gripped tightly around the torch in his hand, ready to strike.

Laurel emerges from the shadows. Ezra exhales his relief.

"No luck?"

The knight shakes his head with dismay. "Fortunately, I did obtain a map of this place."

Laurel shares his story of the Golden Cucco and the Business Scrub, then presents the scholar with the map he purchased. Ezra inspects it with wonder.

"The Sacred Forest Meadow…home to the hallowed Forest Temple where the Sage of Forest was first awakened…"

"The Business Scrub mentioned that the creatures there were acting strangely…do you think it's worth investigating?"

"I do." Ezra nods. "We can converse with the other tomorrow."

"What about Cecilia?"

Ezra looks to his friend with a sympathetic smile. "I have a feeling she'll be alright. Maybe we underestimated her ability to survive?"

Laurel beams at Ezra's reassurance and plucks the torch from his hands. "Get some sleep. Let me take over from guard duty."


	58. Chapter 58

The sun rises a few hours later, but the forest remains in half-light. Ezra's recalls his idea from the night before to his two sleepy campers. They heed his direction and locate the Sacred Forest Meadow on the map.

Just as the day before, the morning is spent trekking through the woods; though this time, with a sense of purpose and direction. Laurel continues scouting for any sign of his missing neighbour; sadly to no avail.

By midday, they arrive at the fabled grove: sunlight streams through the canopy onto the lush emerald grass; sparrows sing in the trees, and an air of mysticism surrounds them.

"Wow…it's just as beautiful as I imagined…" Dakota sighs wistfully.

"Stay alert." Ezra warns his fellow hunters. "We don't want to be taken by surprise."

"Up there!" Laurel points.

In the trees above, a pair of beady eyes peer down at them; a mischievous monkey, with hands for feet, big furry ears, and a long springy tail. It pulls its tongue and pelts the hunters with Deku Nuts.

"Hey!" Dakota bellows. "Stop that, you stinking ape!"

Ningan picks up a rock and launches it into the trees. Ezra and Dakota mimic him, and they engage in a full-on war. Laurel rolls his eyes, and simply casts a rope over the branch. He tugs it, and the monkey loses its balance. It springs into the air and elegantly transforms into a sparrow, where it takes flight into the maze of trees.

"The shapeshifter!" Ezra yells.

The four of them sprint in hot pursuit of their prey. They keep their sights locked on the treetops. Dakota nocks an arrow in her bow and fires it upward into the canopy. A screech of agony signifies her success as the sparrow tumbles down from the height. Dakota hurries to catch it when it reverts into its ape-form. It charges at her, knocking her off her feet and bounding off into the maze.

"Don't let it escape!" she orders.

Ezra, Laurel and Ningan split into different directions to cover more ground. The mischievous monkey cackles, with Laurel hot on its tail. He runs so fast he feels his lungs burning, his heart pounding out of his chest. For the sake of the Medallion, he burns on.

They come to a dead-end, where the path opens into a clearing. The monkey turns, back against the wall, facing the red-faced knight.

"Nowhere to run now!" Laurel grins, wielding his deadly blade.

"Laurel!" a cry of distress distracts him. He glances up and spots none other than Cecilia, tied to the trunk of a tree with vines.

The monkey uses this distraction to leap at its pursuer. Laurel's cheeks are torn by the rabid wrath of the beast's claws.

Cecilia's mortified wailing attracts Ningan's attention nearby. He bounds over fallen logs and pushes branches aside as he chases the sound through the Sacred Forest Meadow. He arrives at the heart of the maze and witnesses the brutality first-hand. Mimicking his prey, he swings from the branches of the trees and lands a kick in the ape's back, knocking it off Laurel's face. The two wrestle in the dirt; daggers and claws flying ferociously in all directions. The vicious beast sinks its teeth into his shoulder, causing him to surrender in agony.

Ningan's blood spills over the forest floor as Laurel rises to his feet. The grimacing ape transforms into a Wolfos; an old enemy ready to finish what he started. Laurel draws his sword, and once again, the two engage in a furious battle of revenge.

The knight strikes first. The beast dodges the attack and lunges at its opponent with fangs bared. Laurel slashes and slices wildly as the battle rages on. His sword veers scarily close to the Wolfos's throat: murder is not Laurel's intention, and thus he makes an effort to avoid it at all cost. Yet, as the beast's jaws snap hungrily ready to tear his oesophagus from his neck, the end seems inevitable.

Almost forced to surrender, a hunting net cascades over the Wolfos. It scratches and struggles in a tangled mess. Ezra rounds the corner, rope in his hand, when his prey transforms into a nimble squirrel. It scurries through the net and up the tree where Cecilia hangs.

"It's gonna kill me!" she howls as it nears her head.

An arrow pierces the squirrel's foot, so it topples from the treetop down to the forest floor at Dakota's feet. Dazed and wounded, surrounded by its pursuers, it enacts one final hope of escape; shrinking into a soft yellow butterfly and floating on the forest breeze…straight into Ezra's bug net. Before it can make another attempt, Ezra forces it into the neck of an empty bottle, and pops on the lid.


	59. Chapter 59

Cecilia is untied from the tree and wrapped in a shawl to contain her shock. Ezra tends to Ningan's shoulder with a healing serum; Dakota tends to the scratches on Laurel's face with a soothing ointment.

"Trust me, this works wonders on scars." she informs him. "By tomorrow, they'll have faded into nothing."

Ezra finishes tending to his patient and quickly lights a campfire in the clearing. Cecilia perches on a log, terrified at the tiny yellow butterfly fluttering about inside the bottle.

"Why doesn't it just transform?" Dakota asks curiously.

"It would fill the container and doubtlessly suffocate." Ezra explains. "It appears to be aware of this fact, suggesting the owner of the Medallion is smarter than your average forest creature."

They continue to stare, patiently anticipating some kind of event.

"So how do we get the Medallion?" Ningan inquires. "Surely we'll have to set it free?"

"Alright then." Laurel announces and rises to his feet. "Everyone, get your weapons at the ready. We can't afford to let this thing escape again."

The Royal Council form a closely-knit circle around the bottle in the grass. Dakota leans over the captive, poised with a net. Ezra waits for the nod, then unscrews the lid of the bottle. The butterfly flies free from its glass prison, into the air, under the watchful eye of the Council. In a flicker of green light, it takes a wholly different shape: a humanoid figure, half their size, with a pointed hat, wooden features, and beady orange eyes.

"Skull Kid!" Laurel exclaims. "I should've known…"

"Wait…you know this guy?" Ningan asks, bewildered.

Laurel nods. "This…dark magician was responsible for separating me from my family at a young age, cutting the entire of Ordon province off from Hyrule."

"What?" Dakota scoffs. "This kid?"

"Don't underestimate its power." Laurel cautions.

"Skull Kid doesn't play with grown-ups…" the creature pulls a contorted face.

Cecilia shakes her head in utter disbelief. "What on earth is going on…"

"Hand over the Medallion." Laurel demands with an open palm.

"No!" it screeches. "This toy belongs to Skull Kid!"

"It's not a toy!" Ningan yells. "It's a dangerous power when in the wrong hands! Now hand it over!"

Skull Kid looks him up and down with its beady eyes. "It is _you_ who is the dangerous one! You smell of regret, lies, and blood!"

"Oh for goodness's sake, just take the Medallion off him!" Dakota groans.

She lunges forward, but Skull Kid recoils. "Bad people! You set fire to our forest! You enter these sacred woods with your nets and your daggers and your axes, and you commit atrocities on hallowed ground! You care not for the damage you have caused! You hurt me, and you hurt my friends!"

The Skull Kid breaks down into childish sobbing. Dakota, Ezra, Ningan and Laurel exchange wary glances, before gazing down guiltily at the floor.

Laurel steps forward and stoops to Skull Kid's level. "Hey, you remember me, right? I'm the ranch boy. The one from Ordon. I care about nature. I care about animals. You can trust me."

He looks back at his audience, observing from the shadows.

"I apologise on behalf of my friends. The fire was an accident. We were so focussed on finding that Medallion that we forgot to be respectful. These woods are indeed sacred. We promise that we will never enter again, armed with any kind of weapon."

Skull Kid peers up from beneath the brim of his hat into Laurel's honest blue eyes. It sniffs. "Put out your fires. Promise that you'll never return. Then, you can have my magic medallion."

Cecilia watches as Laurel and Skull Kid press their heads together to form a deeply entrenched pact between human and animal. It is a necessary lesson to her and the Hylians to respect the lands they lay foot and leave them in just as pristine and natural state as they found when they arrived.

As promised, Skull Kid offers the Forest Medallion to Laurel: a glistening green treasure with a twisted design on the surface. The grudgeless gift serves as a reminder that kindness often bears greater fruits than force.


	60. Chapter 60

"Two Medallions in the bag!" Dakota cheers as they pace back through the Lost Woods on the way back to Ordon. "The Princess would be so pleased with our progress!"

Laurel hands the sacred Medallion to Ningan. Ningan gazes from its enchanting green glow to Laurel's illuminated features. "What's this for?"

"Consider it Skull Kid's apology for what he said back there." Laurel laughs. "Besides, I already have one." He flashes the Light Medallion hanging around his neck.

The sun sets gradually over Ordon Village: a bright green sky shining over the lush meadows and wooden cabin roofs. Cecilia sighs at the sight of her village and turns to address her rescuers.

"So…I don't really understand what occurred in those woods…but I did learn a valuable lesson today: sometimes it's best not to interfere with nature…or other people's business." She clears her throat. "As the future Mayor of Ordon, I vow to do all I can to enforce the protection and conservation of the environment surrounding our village. My gratitude goes out to all of you. Even you." She glances sideways at Ningan. "You may be nothing but strangers, but your bravery and kindness has not gone unnoticed. I shall be sure to inform my father of the events of the last twenty-four hours. Whether or not he believes me is up for debate."

The Mayor's daughter bows her farewell and departs for her cabin overlooking the stream.

"Now, we're ready for some of Mother's warm soup!" Laurel beams with triumph. "I can't wait to tell her all about our adventures in the Lost Woods."

Laurel barges through the cabin door, expecting to see his mother sweeping the kitchen floor with her broom. Instead, the sight which greets him stuns him into unpleasant silence.

"Laurel, am I correct?"

A man with ash-grey hair, draped in an emerald green cloak, looms over the armchair. Sat there, wrists bound behind her back, is Hestia; beaten and bruised, tears not yet dried on her swollen cheeks. Ningan, Dakota and Ezra appear behind him, frozen in shock.

"Well, what do we have here?" the intruder grins. "I didn't know you were inviting friends over! I hope I haven't interrupted a party!"

Ningan is mesmerised by the unlikely scene before him. Seeing the snake-man in the flesh…it brought their mission into perspective. He is no longer an intangible nightmare, but a threat seeped into reality. Laurel's mother…she had been battered into a shell of her welcoming, bubbly self. The sight is sickening for Ningan, who is merely an acquaintance. How it must feel for Laurel…it didn't bear thinking about.

"What did you do to my mother?!" Laurel yells, his fists clenched in fury.

"Oh, she's fine…for now…" he says, sinisterly. "As long as you co-operate, then I'll leave this quaint little cabin without any more fuss."

The snake-man stretches his hand out, expectantly.

"The Medallion."


	61. Chapter 61

"What Medallion?!" Dakota cries. "We don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, please, no more games!" he spits. "You've already seen what happens to those who attempt to evade my simple requests!"

He gestures to the beaten old woman in the armchair. She looks to her son with teary eyes. The enraged knot in Laurel's heart causes him to unsheathe his sword. Reflexively, the intruder draws his knife.

"Whoa there, boy!" the snake-man snickers. "One wrong move, and Mummy won't be breathing for much longer!"

He waves the blade in front of Hestia's face. She flinches and closes her eyes, blinding herself from fate. Ningan scans the floor. Where's the snake?

"Hand it over, Laurel!" Ezra cries. "For the sake of your mother!"

Laurel shuts his eyes to catch a tear before it slips. The journey of the last two weeks plays back in his mind; the struggles, the scratches, the long-awaited successes. However, it all came to nothing when his mother's life lay in his hands.

He tears the ribbon from his neck and tosses it across the living room floorboards. It clatters and spins, before settling at the feet of the snake-man. His mouth twists into a hungry grin. His eyes ignite at the sight of the yellow glow. How far he had travelled to obtain this treasure, and now it lay in front of him, ready to grasp.

He stoops down and plucks the disc from the floor. He inspects it for any kind of forgery, before pocketing it beneath his cloak.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Madame." he bows to Hestia. "But I must be going now." He turns to the four guests, paralysed on the threshold. "Farewell, friends! Enjoy your party!"

In one swish of his cloak, the snake-man melts into the shadows of the sunset which streams through the window. Laurel collapses to his knees; the floodgates open; the tears fall from his eyes, like a waterfall crashing with the sound of gross, unmitigated sobs. Dakota and Ezra quickly move past him to untie his frail mother.

Ningan stares, astounded by the broken man kneeling before him. The emotional toll of witnessing one's mother being treated with such inhuman disregard is enough to make the strongest men crumble. The realisation of an obvious fact he so desperately wishes to ignore jabs his heart: this is all his fault.


	62. Chapter 62

All eyes glance up as Laurel discretely emerges from his mother's bedroom, puffy-eyed and emotionally drained. "She's ok."

Dakota, Ezra and Ningan nod, each holding a warm mug of tea close to their chest.

"And what about you?" Dakota adds.

Laurel shrugs and rubs his eyes. "I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"You should retire to bed." Ezra agrees, and rises from the sofa. "We'll pack our things together and leave for Castle Town."

"No, not at all!" Laurel protests. "I shan't have you crossing Hyrule Field in the middle of the night! I'm not kicking you out. You can stay here for as long as you want."

They gratefully accept his hospitality. He passes them silently like a ghost, straight to his bedroom, where he locks the door.

"Goddamn it…" Dakota breathes. "If I could get my hands on that snake-man…"

"The question is…what now?" Ezra returns to the mission objective. "We're one Medallion down, but we still have one."

Ningan rolls the ancient treasure in his hands, admiring its green shimmer…but at the end of the day, it is simply a trinket with magic tricks. He closes his fingers over the Medallion with a snap. "We'll discuss our plan of action in the morning. There are still four Medallions still out there for the taking."

Meanwhile, Laurel clutches at the corner of his duvet, mulling over dozens and dozens of what-ifs. What if Ningan had seen this coming? What if they'd arrived on the scene a few minutes earlier? Could this have been prevented? What if he hadn't surrendered the Medallion? Was there a way he could have utilised its power to defeat the killer and save his mother? Each outcome further heightens his heartbreak. Perhaps it is best to instead simply succumb to some form of sleep…

After very little conversation, the others make the mutual decision to sleep by candlelight. Dakota curls up on the sofa, while Ezra takes the floor. Ningan spreads himself across the armchair, eyes open in deep thought. What would the Princess say if she knew what calamities befell them? How they the Light Medallion in their grasp but lost it through blackmail? How long would it be before the snake-man came back for the Forest Medallion?

A bedroom door clicks open. Ningan's ears prick up as the shadow of a man crosses the floorboards. He climbs out of the armchair and meets his friend at the kitchen window.

"Hey…" he greets him softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just fetching a glass of water." Laurel murmurs and fills a glass at the kitchen sink. Ningan sidles next to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother…I should've known he was coming…I should've warned you…"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Laurel tells him sternly. "No one saw it coming. We arrived just in time, and my mother is safe. No one is to blame."

Ningan hears his comforting words, and somehow, they hurt more than any row he could have anticipated. "But it _is_ my fault!" he protests. "I pulled you into this black hole without any consideration for the risks involved! I should've disobeyed Zelda's wishes and disembarked on this mission alone!"

The glass slams onto the edge of the sink. Laurel stares intently at his insistent companion, and speaks firmly and honestly: "Listen, Ningan. You could never have achieved this on your own. Dakota was the one who led you to Potts. Ezra led us to Libra's house. Goodness, I even suggested investigating the Sacred Forest Meadow. This isn't your fault: we're all in this together. We're still persevering on this mission, and it's our duty as servants to the Royal Family of Hyrule to ensure the protection of the kingdom."

This clarification takes Ningan aback: after all that had happened, Laurel still places the fate of Hyrule far above his own safety or that of his family. As sweet as it might sound to a soldier, Ningan can't shake the feeling of discomfort at his unfaltering loyalty to the kingdom of Hyrule. Nevertheless, instinct takes over as he reaches his arms around his friend, hoping to soothe the wounds on his heart. Laurel welcomes the gesture but doesn't quite react in the way Ningan expects.

The bedroom door clicks open. They let go of each other as Hestia hobbles towards them; a fragile skeleton of her former self. She casts them a glazed, hollow stare; frosty, and out-of-character.

"I'm gonna take a walk outside." Ningan says. "Give you two some space."

He grabs his satchel from the arm of the armchair, and strolls towards the front door. He passes through it with nimble silence, casually glancing back at the mother and son who share a healing embrace.


	63. Chapter 63

Quietly closing the door behind him, he potters across the porch, to where Aurarius is snoozing beneath the moonlight. There's something unsettling and dangerous about this night. Perhaps the events of the evening have left him feeling disquiet, or perhaps it's the knowledge that the threat is out there?

Ningan reaches into his satchel and clasps his hand around a cold, round object. He retrieves it; the Forest Medallion, radiating mysterious and mystical power…should he do it?

A deep breath and closed eyes. Ningan runs his fingertips around the circular edge, absorbing each inscribed letter of the spell. In his mind, he pictures the shape he wants to take; the role he wants to play; the creature he wants to be.

A flicker of green light breaks through his closed eyelids. He feels his whole body morph into something new, like undressing and putting on a costume. The Medallion melts into his skin as he regresses on all-fours.

He opens his eyes. He knows he has changed. Everything feels different. The night seems brighter and clearer; the insects seems louder; the wind tickles the whiskers on his face. He needs to see for himself.

Ningan hurries down to the stream which flows through the village. He peers over the edge and discovers his reflection: a black-furred feline face, pointed ears and a tiny black nose. He stares with his red eyes, deep into the stream, deep into his soul. This transformation is something his mind will never comprehend.

His ears prick up, enticed by the whispers of conversation. In his newfound form, Ningan patters his paws back up the grass slope, back towards Laurel's cabin. The kitchen window has been propped open, inviting him to snoop. He springs up onto the windowsill and listens.

"You know I'm absolutely devastated about what happened to you!" Laurel's voice cracks within the kitchen. "Seeing you in that armchair…it destroyed me!"

"Then _stop_!" Hestia pleads. "I'm begging you, Laurel, retire! This…'mission' of yours is too dangerous! You're placing not only your mother at risk, but also _yourself_! I've been a widow for many years now…I can't lose my son too…I have _no one_ , Laurel…"

"I shan't disobey the orders of the Princess!" he hisses. "And I shan't ever abandon my friends!"

Hestia sighs her final plea. "It's time to stop playing soldiers, Laurel. You've served Hyrule long enough. Come home to Ordon."

"No, Mother." Laurel refuses bluntly. "Ordon is my home…but Hyrule needs me."

"Is it Hyrule?" Her tone intonates. "Or is it Ningan?"

A cold silence. Laurel's assertive answer: "Both."

His heavy footsteps stomp across the wooden floorboards. Hestia reaches over the kitchen sink and slams the window shut, shutting Ningan out. He lands his feet softly on the ground below and casts his eyes to the full moon. So…it truly _is_ his fault. He is the one responsible for Hestia's trauma, and the friction between her and her son. He was so caught-up in the thrill of adventure, that he neglected to consider the danger. Hestia had already lost her husband to illness, and just when her son had been returned to her, he was launched back into action.

The anxiety, the danger of losing someone you love, is unfamiliar to Ningan. His parents had both passed, and he had turned his back on his surrogate family in the Hidden Village. But wait…perhaps these are the feelings which haunt those he left behind?

Like a splash of cold water, this epiphany awakens feelings of guilt which Ningan has buried deep in his heart for so long. Like the summer moon shining down on the reflective surface of the river below, his next step is clear.


	64. Chapter 64

Ningan wanders on his four legs, past the porch where Aurarius stands in the moonlight; a mighty, majestic beast of glorious white.

 _Where do you think you're going?_

The voice causes Ningan to leap a foot in the air. Who does it belong to?

 _Oh, you can hear me? That's new._

Ningan looks up into the big brown eyes of the horse gazing down at him. It dawns on him that his transformation has granted him the ability to understand animals.

 _Aurarius?_ Ningan meows. _Do you recognise me?_

 _Of course I do!_ he snorts. _Anyone could tell that scent of blood a mile off!_

 _Why does everyone keep saying that?_

 _Are you planning on leaving Ordon looking like that?_ Aurarius gestures at Ningan's unfamiliar form. _They'll eat you alive in Hyrule Field._

 _It's easier to slip away like this._ Ningan purrs.

 _So you're running away with the Medallion?_ Aurarius grunts. _I always knew you were a slime-ball…after all that you put Laurel and Hestia through…_

 _It's nothing like that!_ Ningan hisses. _I'm doing them both a favour! If I take the Medallion and get out of here, then the snake-man will come looking for me and leave them alone!_

Aurarius scans Ningan for a hint of untruth. The cat's gaze is unfaltering. He comes up empty.

 _Look, Ningan…I know we've never really seen eye-to-eye over the years…but I think I've underestimated you._ the horse boldly admits. _I think we both want the same thing, and perhaps I never realised that. But in order to prove your honesty to me, you have to make a promise: to never return to Ordon, or hassle Laurel or his mother ever again._

This bizarre conversation has taken a dramatic turn, and Ningan can't help but wonder how he found himself in this situation. _Um…yeah, sure._

Aurarius's mouth forms an equine smile. _Best of luck out there._

 _Send Laurel my love._ Ningan calls. He transforms back into his former self, and casts one look back at the round wooden cabin on the hill. Aurarius is right; his absence is for the best.

The lone ninja departs through the village gate and into the woods, where the chirping of crickets can disguise the fade of his footsteps and his footprints will melt into the fallen leaves.


	65. Chapter 65

Laurel awakens to the harsh sunlight burning through his bedroom curtains. Nightmares of his tortured mother tormented him in his sleep and the morning sun is a welcome reminder of a new day to distract him.

He dons his scruffy overalls and readies himself to tend to the ranch. For a while, he could forget about the mission, the hardships, and the trauma.

He opens his bedroom door and finds Dakota and Ezra already up and bumbling around the living area.

"Laurel, have you seen Ningan?" Ezra inquires.

"No, why would I?" He runs his fingers through his bed-head hair as though to illustrate his point.

"The boy's gone AWOL." Dakota huffs.

"We've checked outside, we've checked the ranch, we've checked everywhere!" Ezra explains.

"No sign of him." Dakota affirms.

"Well that's strange…" Laurel mumbles. "He went for a walk last night and I don't remember him coming back…"

"His satchel's gone." Dakota adds. "And he's taken the Medallion with him."

"You don't think…the snake-man got him, do you?" Laurel asks nervously.

"Ningan wouldn't go down without a fight." Dakota insists. "There'd be scratch marks on the doorframe from him being dragged away, kicking and screaming."

"I have to agree with Dakota," Ezra pipes. "There's no sign of any struggle, in here or outside."

"It's just too odd." Laurel shakes his head. "I'm going to go and look for him out in the woods."

Laurel hurries out onto the porch where Aurarius is waiting for his breakfast. He grabs the reigns and climbs into the saddle.

 _Hey, what's going on? Where's my morning oats?_

"Ningan's missing." Laurel explains. "We're going into the woods to look for him."

Birds rouse the trees with their morning song as Aurarius passes beneath them in silence. He canters along the woodland path, scattering the squirrels as they gather their acorns from the base of the trees. Laurel guides him towards the sound of the bubbling spring, where they happen upon a familiar face.

"Good morning, Cecilia." he greets her warmly for the first time. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"I came here for a little peace and quiet, actually." she snorts as she stares into the waterfall. "Nevertheless, I always welcome your company. Did you come to bathe your horse? Or perhaps yourself?"

"Actually, I came here in search of a friend." Laurel confesses. "Did you by any chance see my companion Ningan pass by here? The one dressed in the jumpsuit and the bandanna?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget _him_ …" the Mayor's daughter groans. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him since we parted ways last night."

"Ah, I see…" Laurel says with dismay. "Well, I'd best be heading to the ranch. There's still plenty to do before the seasonal crop rotation."

"Take care." she says without tearing her gaze from the water. "I still have some reflecting to do here."

Aurarius turns to leave. Laurel casts her a sceptical glance before following his horse's lead.


	66. Chapter 66

Unsuccessful in the search for his companion, Laurel returns to the village on horseback. Dakota and Ezra wait on the porch, anticipating his return.

"Nowhere to be found..." Laurel says sadly as he dismounts his steed to join them.

"I don't understand…" Ezra mutters. "Why would he take off like that?"

"I fear he's been kidnapped…" Laurel wonders.

"Oh for goodness's sake!" Dakota explodes unexpectedly. "He hasn't been captured! You both know as well as I do that Ningan has never been held captive in his life! Don't you see what's happened here?"

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Ezra chimes.

Dakota sighs. "I just think it's funny how as soon as Ningan gets his hands on a Medallion, he takes off in the middle of the night while we're all asleep."

"What are you insinuating here?" Laurel says warily.

"I'm merely suggesting the possibility that Ningan ran away on purpose." Dakota confesses bluntly. "We've all known from the start that this was _his_ mission: no one else's. _He_ was the one who went to see Princess Zelda. _He_ was the one having crazy dreams about snakes and stuff. _He_ was the one destined to find the Medallions and face the bad guy, one-to-one, before defeating him once and for all."

"Dakota, this seems a little far-fetched…" Ezra says sceptically.

"Oh come on, you know Ningan as well as I do." she huffs. "We all know he has a morality complex. He thinks everyone thinks he's a villain. Now is his chance to be the hero. And he doesn't want _us_ getting in the way."

"That is preposterous!" Laurel dismisses her accusations. "I refuse to believe such callous nonsense!"

"You can believe what you want." Dakota shrugs and folds her arms. "But can any of you tell me where the Medallion is?"

"Wherever Ningan has got to, it shouldn't distract us from our mission." Ezra steers the subject back to their main goal.

"Do we even _have_ a mission anymore?" Dakota continues to perpetuate pessimism. "What if this was the plan all along? A plan he concocted with the Princess to get us to assist him in obtaining one of the Medallions, just so he could abandon us and focus on his _real_ goal…just like last time."

An uncomfortable silence settles between the three of them. Ezra looks to Laurel for a counterargument. Laurel is inclined to believe her. Princess Zelda and Ningan had previously lied to them: convinced them that they were embarking on a journey to form trade associations and alliances with foreign lands. The reality was that Ningan was assigned a secret mission to search for lost members of the Sheikah tribe, and he needed a way of transporting himself around the continent. What more convenient way that to recruit a bunch of clueless Royal Councillors to unknowingly assist him?

"I'm hungry." Laurel declares, and edges past them through the front door of the cabin. He catches his mother eavesdropping in the hallway. She casts him a pitiful glance, before hobbling back to the stove.


	67. Chapter 67

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, not a bird stirs in the trees which surround Kakariko Graveyard. Ningan inspects a gravestone which bears the crest of the Triforce. Its stone surface is slightly worn, and vines of ivy have begun to sprout at the bottom. Nevertheless, the inscription is clear:

 _Here lies the soldier,_

 _Who fought til the end._

 _Served bravely in battle,_

 _To fight and defend._

 _Once was a hero,_

 _Always a saint._

 _Here lies the soldier,_

 _So bold and so great._

This is where his father lies: a soldier who fought on behalf of the Royal Family, who tragically died in battle eleven years ago. Since discovering his father's burial spot, he had only visited once. He recalls the last words his father said to him: _Your journey will always end exactly where it started_.

Ningan senses a presence behind him and spins round. Tall, dark-haired, wearing a plain black shirt and a green fishing jacket: Ningan observes his brother with nonchalance.

"Hello Marson."

Marson steps towards his fellow tribe member, his boots crunching on the gravel. "You called?"

"Yes, I did." Ningan nods. "I thought it was time we cleared the air."

"So you've finally decided to forget about this drama and return to the Hidden Village?" he replies hopefully.

"Not at all." Ningan instantly cuts him down. "But I've realised a few things. First of all, I'm sorry I blamed you for blabbing to Sherifu about the dreams I was having. I understand now that he can be very…challenging, and no doubt he threatened or blackmailed you into talking to him."

"I mean, that's not quite-"

" _Second of all_ ," Ningan continues without interruption. "I understand that Sherifu is on his own mission to hunt down this snake-man and put an end to the killings. Well, as I understand it, that doesn't seem to be going well for him. So, I am very generously offering to assist him."

"You're going to assist Sherifu?" Marson gapes with disbelief.

"Yes, Marson. Believe it or not, I have already had a close encounter with this guy; and it certainly wasn't the last. You wanna know why? Because I have something that he wants."

Ningan delves into his satchel and opens his palm. Marson's crimson eyes turn green at the sight of the enchanted Medallion.

"You…you found one?! You found a _Medallion_?!"

"That's right. It's pretty nifty too. However, because I am the owner of this fine piece, that makes me a prime target for the snake-man's killing spree. You see, anyone who comes into contact with one of these Medallions appears to meet an untimely end at the hands of his scaly friend. When he discovers that I have this in my possession, I'm next on his hitlist."

"Wait…" Marson successfully pieces his plan together. "You're planning to use yourself as bait, aren't you?"

"Exactly." Ningan closes his hand and drops the Medallion back into his satchel.

"Well, I'm impressed that you managed to find a Medallion, Ningan…" Marson says honestly. "However, I don't think it's that simple. There's a lot about this guy that you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ningan frowns.

Marson sighs. "Come with me. I'll show you."


	68. Chapter 68

Marson guides Ningan along the gravel path which runs through the graveyard. Ningan follows with curiosity, until they halt at the charred remains of the gravekeeper's hut: nothing more than a few blackened bricks poking out of a pile of ash.

"This is where that body was found." Marson explains. "Remember? The one who worked at the graveyard? Well, Sherifu and Nazo dug a little deeper into his background, and they found out that this guy wasn't the village saint which he first appeared.

Prior to the arson attack, there had been a lot of burglaries and thefts going on in Kakariko Village. Unexplainable ones. Villagers would lock their doors at night, keep their valuables locked away, only to find them gone in the morning. We're talking not just Rupees, but watches, jewellery, the lot. So where do they turn up?"

Marson drags his boot through the dirt, moving the ash aside to reveal a trapdoor.

"That's right. This guy had been hiding the stolen goods in a cellar beneath his hut. It was the first thing Nazo discovered when he went searching through the wreckage."

"Ok, so this guy was a thief…so what?"

"Well, clearly, there was something hidden in this cellar that the snake-man knew about and was willing to kill for."

"A Medallion…" Ningan murmurs.

"Yes." Marson concurs. "If we assume that the snake-man is already in possession of a Medallion, then we have to assume that he already holds one of the sacred powers they are blessed with. Am I right in guessing you've been reading up on the Medallions?"

Ningan nods, and quotes the words of Ezra: "The Light Medallion is said to increase speed and agility; the Forest Medallion is said to enchant someone with the power to shapeshift into any living thing; the Fire Medallion is said to impose great strength upon its beholder; the Water Medallion is said to bless one with the power of healing; the Shadow Medallion is said to hold the power of concealment; and the Spirit Medallion is said to grant one the ability to animate the inanimate."

"This snake-man holds great power of some sort. Without knowing exactly what he's capable of, it is foolish to face him."

"But I possess the Forest Medallion!" Ningan reminds him. "I can shapeshift into any creature at will! I hold the power to beat him!"

"I hate to say it, Ningan, but there's more." Marson says regretfully. "This snake-man has a plan…bigger than even the Medallions. We think it involves…the Triforce."

"The Triforce?" Ningan gasps. The legendary golden relic, created by the Golden Goddesses, bestowed with the power to grant the wishes of the beholder. Since the Hero of Time vanquished the King of Evil, Ganondorf, no one knew what happened to this sacred object. Surely it was impossible to find?

"Should you challenge this villain and fail…the fate of Hyrule could fall into the wrong hands…"

With this worldly perspective, his mission suddenly seems almost sacrilegious, with cataclysmic consequences. Marson is right: putting himself directly in danger would play right into the snake-man's hands. One more death, one more Medallion.

"How do you know all this?" Ningan asks. "Have Sherifu and Nazo been stalking him? Eavesdropping on his darkest thoughts?"

"Actually, we've had someone else working on the case." Marson confesses. "She was assigned to the mission some time ago…long before you and I. She's arguably our best agent. Someone you know quite well."

Ningan's mind flashes back to the platinum-blonde Sheikah sorceress, his closest friend who had embarked on a journey of 'self-discovery' many moons ago. The pieces fall into place.

"Imogen."


	69. Chapter 69

Marson nods. "Yes, it's true. Sherifu assigned her the task of uncovering the true identity of this killer, and his true intentions. Imogen has worked relentlessly over the past six months to obtain vital intelligence on behalf of the Sheikah tribe. Now that I've told you all that I know, what will be your next move?"

Ningan answers assertively. "To keep this Medallion safe. Far from the reach of evil. In the most hidden place in the whole of Hyrule."

Their discussion is suddenly disturbed by the crunch of footsteps on gravel. The two brothers gaze across the field of ash. A man in a white shirt sneers back at them.

"Ningan the Lone Ninja…" Sakon grins. "I thought I might find you here."

"Who are you?" Marson growls. "Identify yourself!"

"No need to worry, Marson." Ningan laughs. "This rogue is just a small-time thief from Castle Town. He bears no threat."

"I bet you didn't think I knew your name." Sakon advances across the ash towards him. "It turns out that you're actually almost as famous as I am! 'Son of Impa…last survivor of the Sheikah tribe'. Quite a title for a skinny rodent as yourself!"

Ningan rolls his eyes. "What did you come for, Sakon?"

The thief extracts a small stone from his pocket. "Revenge."

"Hold on!" Marson cries. "Is this…a _Gossip Stone_?"

"Where did you acquire that technology?" Ningan demands.

"From my merciful master!" Sakon exclaims gleefully. "Just a simple touch and I can summon him to this very spot! He will be overcome with joy when he sees your snivelling face!"

Marson steps forward and draws his own sword. Ningan obstructs him with his outstretched arm. "Let me handle this crook."

Ningan draws his daggers from his belt and charges towards the thief. Sakon ducks and dodges his opponent's attacks with a mischievous cackle. Ningan alters his tactic and swipes the crook's legs with his foot. Sakon fumbles, making room for Ningan to jab him square in the chest. Another stumble; Sakon is left gasping for breath.

"Hey, no fair! You caught me off-guard!"

"That's how you fight, Sakon." Ningan replies plainly. "I'll spare you this time. Take your toy and get out of here. If I see you again, I won't even bother to put you back in jail. Next time, your throat will meet the end of my blade."

"Don't think this fight is over, Lone Ninja!" the thief grunts. He presses the surface of the stone with his finger, causing it to emanate a foreboding glow. Sakon smirks devilishly. "My master will be arriving shortly. He will not be so easy on you."

Marson glances anxiously his companion and the pulsating Gossip Stone. "What do we do, Ningan?"

"We have to get out of here, fast." Ningan instructs.

Marson obeys without question, sprinting for the graveyard's exit. Ningan lands one final punch on Sakon's smug face before making his hasty escape.


	70. Chapter 70

Ezra squats on the edge of Hestia's sofa, awaiting the next command on Laurel's lips. Dakota sprawls carelessly across the armchair, inspecting the Lost Woods' damage to her nails. Laurel paces the living room area with his hands behind his head in thought. Where do they go from here? Without Ningan's psychic abilities, they had no more leads.

"It looks like we've reached a dead-end…" Dakota mutters.

"Simply a glitch, my friend." Ezra corrects her. "Once we determine the general direction of the next Medallion, we'll be back on track."

Laurel finishes his pacing and collapses onto the sofa beside Ezra. "I think we should pay the Princess a visit. She might know what to do."

Dakota folds her arms. "Don't be surprised if the she dismisses us from our duties…"

"You're being awfully negative about this situation, Dakota." Laurel tuts. "Yes, Ningan has let us down before. But I don't believe he would do it again. There will be a valid reason for his disappearance."

"Never mind Ningan. I'm more unwilling to hear what Her Highness has to say when she finds out we obtained _two_ Medallions, then had them _both_ slip from our grasp." Dakota shakes her head. "One into the hands of the very man we were aiming to take them from!"

"Dakota's right, Laurel," Ezra mimics her head-shaking. "The Princess won't like the mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Then what else do you suggest?" Laurel moans. "Because right now, we don't have many options."

Dakota stands up. "I propose a new direction. Instead of hunting for these Medallions, let's take this sucker head-on. We'll track him down and we'll put an end to this charade once and for all. Are you with me?"

Laurel smiles feebly. "As great as that plan sounds, Dakota, we simply aren't equipped to deal with this guy just yet. Just look at what he did to my mother."

"Come on, Laurel, where's your fight?" Dakota pushes him. "Where's the suppressed rage and the innate desire to avenge your mother?"

"Dakota…" Ezra's warning tone.

"Ok, so maybe we're different. But when I discovered that those ruthless Gerudo murdered my husband, do you remember what I did?"

"Put an arrow straight through their leader's head." Laurel recalls.

"Exactly." She nods. "And right now, I bet that's what you want to do to this blasted psycho who invaded your home."

Laurel's mind races as he assesses the prospect of murder. His heart pumps with infernal rage; blood rushes to his head. Perhaps this is what had been trapped inside him since the whole ordeal occurred? A beast hungry for revenge.

The knight turns to address his remaining party with a fierce declaration. "Then it's decided. First, we shall work on tracking down this man's location. Then, we kill the bastard."

Dakota bursts into manic applause at Laurel's bloodthirsty epiphany. Ezra eyes the pair of them warily. This can only end badly…


	71. Chapter 71

As the setting sun teeters on the horizon, Ningan and Marson arrive beneath the dilapidated wooden sign of the Hidden Village. The slanted iron roofs burn a rusty orange in the twilight, and the summer breeze blows clouds of dust down the road. In contrast to the turbulence of Hyrule, the Hidden Village remains a peaceful sanctuary of a thousand years undisturbed by the Hyrulean people. Well, until-

"No more!" Florenza's screeches cause the dozing Cuccos to erupt into a frenzy as she exits Nazo's cottage. "Never again!"

The scarlet-haired thunderstorm stomps down the dirt road which splits the village in two: she halts at the sight of her truant classmate.

"Ningan…" she growls, accelerating towards him. Ningan adopts a fighting stance when she lands a punch on his right shoulder. "Where in the Goddess's name have you been?!"

"Whoa, calm down Florenza!" Marson waves his hands frantically. "No need for violence!"

"You told me you were going to Castle Town…" she reminds him. "That was _two weeks ago_!"

"I got side-tracked looking for Sage Medallions!" Ningan spits. "While also avoiding murder at the hands of a psychopath!"

"Do you realise how furious Sherifu was when he discovered that I was the one who helped you escape the Village?"

"How did he-"

"Nazo sees _everything_!" She roars with clenched fists. Marson notices a deep gash on her wrist.

"Who did that to you?" he gestures.

"None of your business!" the ninja hisses, rolling her sleeve to cover the wound. She turns to Ningan with a pointed finger. "I _knew_ it was a bad idea to let you run about Hyrule unsupervised. Now we're _all_ in for it."

Florenza marches straight to her dorm. Ningan rubs the bruise on his shoulder and grumbles. "Good to see you too, Florenza…"


	72. Chapter 72

"Things have been a little tough around here." Marson admits, leading the way to the Moonshade Inn. "What with Sherifu's absence."

The two men stroll through the door of the establishment like two locals heading into their local pub at the end of a working day.

"Ningan!" Miruku welcomes him at the counter with a look of surprise. "You're back!"

"For the time being." Ningan smiles. "How have you been?"

"Ah, same old." Miruku says offhandedly. "Tell me all about your adventures! Oh, but first, let me offer you a drink! What'll it be? The usual?"

Miruku serves the two travellers up with a pint of Milk each. They take a seat on the worn barstools, and Ningan recounts his incredible journey under the light of the lamps which hang above them. He tells them about the auction, posing in disguise, the attempted robbery, then the murder of Mr Potts. He proceeds to describe the subsequent murder investigation, the infiltration and destruction of Castle Town's black market, and finally, the obtaining of the Light Medallion.

Before Miruku and Marson can contain their gasps, Ningan ensues on the endeavour of Lady Libra's cabin in the woods, the accidental torching of her property, wandering through the Lost Woods in pursuit of a wild shapeshifting Wolfos, and the exciting climax at the Sacred Forest Meadow. He reveals the shapeshifter's true identity, the obtaining of the Forest Medallion, and finally, the unexpected ambush of the snake-man at Ordon Village.

"So, you managed to obtain not one but _two_ Medallions?" Miruku exclaims in confoundment.

"Yes, it's true." Ningan confirms. "However, misfortune stole the Light Medallion from us. It slipped from our grasp, and now I only hold the Forest Medallion."

He presents the emerald green Medallion, sliding it across the bar. Its wondrous gleam captivates his audience, before he quickly snaps it back into his satchel.

"Sherifu will be impressed at your progress." Miruku nods.

"He didn't expect me to survive more than a week out there in Hyrule." Ningan snorts with an air of smugness. "Yet, here I am, with one of the legendary Sage Medallions in my possession."

"Perhaps you should be more modest with your boastfulness, young one." Nazo's familiar voice appears behind him.

Marson almost topples his barstool with fright. Ningan swigs the bottom of his glass and wipes his lips before greeting the Sheikah elder.

"It's good to see you, Nazo. How have you been?"

"Not too shabby." the mysterious elder smiles. "And yourself? By the sounds of it, you've really been through it all. Doubtless, one as wise as you will already have an idea of just what to do with that Medallion."

Nazo eyes the satchel on his shoulder. Ningan nods affirmatively.

"Indeed, Nazo; you can trust that this relic will not fall into the wrong hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have an early night: I haven't had a decent night's sleep for almost three days."

Ningan bids goodnight to his congregation and retires up the creaking wooden staircase to his forgotten dormitory. The books still rest in a pile on his desk, beside a pot of dried ink. His bed is made-up, ready for him to dive beneath the sheets. Ningan is able to sleep comfortably with the knowledge that he is safe and sound in the place he once resented to call home.


	73. Chapter 73

The warm summer breeze has faded just in time for the autumn gale to take its place. A flurry of leaves cascades down from the branches of the trees with every gust of wind, falling on the surface of Ordon Spring like confetti.

Laurel stretches his back and lunges with his thighs to warm himself up on this chilly morning. In front of him is a makeshift scarecrow; his pacifist opponent whom he would utilise as a punchbag. Time to refine his hand-to-hand combat skills.

With the edge of his hand, he karate-chops the scarecrow's arms, before moving into a succession of high-kicks to the chest. He ducks and dodges to simulate being in the ring, finishing with a left-hook to the face. The pumpkin head splatters into pieces. Laurel bows to his opponent before turning to his audience.

Cecilia scoffs at the shirtless fighter as she leans against a nearby tree. "I've learned it's best not to question what bizarre antics you get up to any more, Laurel."

"Nothing out of the ordinary of my daily routine back at the barracks." he shrugs as he wipes the sweat from his underarm. "And yourself?"

"I was actually looking for you." the mayor's daughter makes her way down to the shore. "I've been thinking…I would like to start work on the ranch."

"What kind of work?" the sweaty soldier eyes her suspiciously.

"Like…ranch-work…" Cecilia snorts. "You know…picking vegetables…herding goats…that sort of stuff."

Laurel splutters. "You want to work as a ranch-hand? _You?_ "

"Why not?" she folds her arms. "You don't think a woman like me is up to the job?"

"Are you sure this isn't just another plot to claim ownership of the ranch?"

"How dare you assume I'd stoop so low!" Cecilia cries. "I want to learn how to connect with the animals, just like you do!"

Laurel inspects her features for any hint of insincerity. "Ok…first of all, we need to get you some overalls…and some gloves."

"Hooray!" she cheers and claps her hands. "I promise, Laurel, I won't let you down!"

Cecilia prances through the woods back to the village to change her clothes. Laurel rubs his forehead as he tries to regain his focus. Yet in the back of his mind, there lingered the echoes of Ningan's last words of defiance: _I should've disobeyed Zelda's wishes and disembarked on this mission alone!_ Perhaps he was bitter about Laurel's retort and sought to prove otherwise? The image of Ningan facing this demon alone fills Laurel with despair: but it is this despair that drives him to defeat the evil once and for all.


	74. Chapter 74

Meanwhile, Dakota and Ezra rack their brains for a strategy on tracking the snake-man's whereabouts.

"Wherever this guy goes, he leaves a path of blood in his wake…" Dakota paces Hestia's living space like a detective. "Potts, Libra…"

"Lady Libra is not dead!" Ezra protests.

"Don't interrupt my train of thought!" she silences him with her hand before returning to her hypothesis. "And almost Hestia. Surely if we were to just follow his trail…"

"Might I propose a slightly different approach?" Ezra raises his hand like a schoolboy.

Dakota nods. "Permission to speak."

Ezra clasps his hands together. "Lady Libra is the key. She is the one who knows the most about the Medallions. The snake-man stole her book from the library with the intention of using the information inside to assist his search. She is the one who mysteriously went missing around the same time as Ningan's 'visions' started, according to her last diary entry."

"Lady Libra is _dead_ , Ezra." Dakota hisses. "Let it go."

"Why would he kill her when she holds the intelligence he so desires?" Ezra asks plainly. "I believe she's alive. She abandoned her home and took off before the snake-man could get her. If we can find where she's hiding, perhaps she can offer some clue on how to defeat her stalker?"

The door of the cabin opens; Hestia's head whips in the direction of the sound and smiles at the sight of her son.

"Just in time for lunch!" she welcomes him warmly with a plates of friend vegetables. "Come, take your boots off and sit with your mother at the dining table."

Laurel obeys his mother's wishes and seats himself at the dining table. Before he can take a bite, he is hassled by his companions' bickering.

"Ezra thinks Lady Libra is still alive." Dakota huffs. "I've tried to tell him otherwise but he persists."

"She _is_ alive!" Ezra sulks. "I trust my gut feeling!"

"You're basing your evidence on a gut feeling?"

"Isn't that what got us this far?"

"Please!" Laurel silences them with his pointed fork. "I'm trying to eat!"

Dakota and Ezra quieten as they pull up chairs at the dining table.

"Ezra." Laurel addresses him paternally. "If you believe with conviction that Lady Libra is truly alive, then what is your suggested plan of action?"

"I suggest we return to her home and search for clues to her disappearance. Perhaps something survived the fire."

Dakota puts her head in her hands. Laurel ignores her despair.

"Then by all means, follow your instinct. Go and investigate the remains of the housefire." He turns to the diplomat beside him. "Dakota; you go with him. It will keep the two of you occupied rather than being cooped-up indoors all day bothering my mother."

Dakota scowls with displeasure at the proposition. Nevertheless, Laurel is their leader; his word is final. Now his work is done, he can enjoy his meal in peace before he spends his afternoon on the ranch with his new apprentice.


	75. Chapter 75

"No training today?" Miruku pipes from behind the counter of the Moonshade Inn.

Ningan watches as he pours a second pint of Milk into his bottle. "Not today. I'm taking a day-off."

Miruku shrugs. "Who am I to dispute that."

He leaves Ningan to examine the thoughts circling the rim of his glass. Where is Sherifu? Had he stumbled upon any Medallions? Or even the snake-man himself? Did he know of Ningan's arrival? Did he even care?

His thoughts are disrupted by the squawking of Cuccos outside. Ningan glances out of the window and spots the village crazy lady Yomashita chasing the poor creatures with a loaf of bread. He sips his drink with dismay.

"She wasn't always like that, you know." Miruku speaks as he slices pieces of Cucco meat on a chopping board. "Yomashita was once the one that the elders looked to for spiritual guidance. The accuracy of her visions was unparalleled by any prophet that came before her."

"What happened?"

Miruku shrugs as his tips the contents of the chopping board into a pan. "The elders passed on. With no one to care for her, she turned to drink. I was too young to remember her in her old state but my parents would chastise me for teasing her. They would say her affliction was a side-effect of the immense power she held."

Ningan observes her toss the bread at the unsuspecting birds and roar with coarse laughter. "Do you think I will end up like her?"

Miruku scoffs. "I wouldn't worry about that, Ningan. You have a lot of people here who care about you. Myself, Marson, Nazo, Sherifu-"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Miruku."

"He does!" Miruku insists. "Then you have those outside the village; the Princess and her Royal Council…what are they up to now?"

Ningan passes the question and rises from his seat. He strolls to the back door and out into the back yard, where the Cucco coop is situated. His presence goes unnoticed as Yomashita strokes the head of one of the flightless birds.

"Hey there." Ningan approaches her gently. "How are you?"

Yomashita runs her fingers through the Cuccos feathers and smiles. "Isn't she beautiful? Almost twice the size of her sisters. She must lay big eggs."

Ningan smiles weakly. "Do you have time to tell me a story?"

She perks up at the idea. "A story? Which story would you like to hear?"

"One from your childhood."

"Hmm…" She taps her finger on the Cucco's beak as she thinks. "When I was a girl, the weather was much better than today. The sun would shine bright over the big mountain, casting its light over the village. I watched the boys play outside with sticks…but I wasn't allowed to play outside. My father said I had to stay in and read books."

Ningan grins at the fond memory of his own younger days spent in the Castle library. His wandering thoughts are snatched by the grip on his arm. Yomashita gazes into his crimson eyes and utters just two words. " _He's coming._ "

"Who?" Ningan demands with urgency. "Who is coming, Yomashita?"

Drops of rain fall between their interlocked eyes. Yomashita's grip loosens as she gazes across the brood of Cuccos. "Come on ladies, back in the coop!"

The crazy lady chases the birds into the wooden house. Ningan sighs helplessly as the rain runs through his hair.


	76. Chapter 76

Laurel arrives at Ordon Ranch suited-up in his yellow farming overalls and sturdy rubber boots. Cecilia is waiting for him, done-up in a pair of green dungarees and a straw hat. She dances across the field to greet him with a charming grin.

"I'm ready, teacher! What's today's lesson?"

Laurel hands her a tin bucket. "We're going to start straight with milking the goats."

Cecilia's lip wrinkles. "Really?"

"Well you wanted to work with animals, didn't you?" he chuckles. "Let's start with the mild-tempered ones."

She plucks the bucket from his grasp and follows him to the barn. Laurel shows her the right technique and soon she has her hands on the udders.

"Remember: slowly and gently." the ranch-hand reminds her. "Don't be vigorous."

She squeezes. The goat bleats in fright. Cecilia squeals and jumps off her stool. Laurel erupts into hearty laughter just as the door opens.

"I thought I heard you, Laurel." Malon pokes her head into the barn and spots Cecilia. "And I see you've brought a visitor."

Cecilia regains her composure and greets Malon with a handshake. "Cecilia; ranch-hand-in-training at your service."

Malon's eyes widen with surprise. "I see. Laurel: can I borrow you outside for a moment?"

Laurel obliges and meets Malon out in the field out of Cecilia's earshot.

"What's going on with her? Is she ok?"

"She's turning a new leaf." Laurel explains. "She's turned from village nag to a goat-handler's apprentice."

"And you're sure she's not trying to make a grab for ownership of the ranch?"

"Of course not!" Laurel replies. "Those days are behind her! You just have to have a little faith in people, Malon!"

He places his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs.

"I guess if you're ok with it. This was your father's ranch after all."

"I trust her. I'm willing to put in the time to teach her the ways of the ranch, so you don't have to worry about anything. Plus, it will be great for you to have someone to care for the ranch while I'm not around."

With Malon's assurance, Laurel returns to the barn to join his student. Aurarius canters over to the ranch-girl for his weekly ear-rub. Malon tickles his mane and sighs.

"I don't know, Aurarius…it doesn't like you will be visiting this ranch that often any more…"


	77. Chapter 77

The autumn gale carries the murky ashes through the graveyard of decaying trees. Not a bird stirs in the splintered branches; not an insect in the charred grass. Scraps of paper flutter through the air in illegible particles of dust. The sight stuns the pair of expeditioners into silence.

"I guess Skull Kid wasn't exaggerating about the environmental damage from the fire…" Dakota murmurs.

"And to the collection of the most accomplished author in Hyrule – let's not forget that…" Ezra adds bitterly.

"I don't quite know what you're expecting to find here." Dakota tuts.

She turns on her heel and clasps her hands over her mouth. An old lady, ancient and crippled, glares at her with a hunched back.

"Are you responsible for this, hoodlum?" she croaks.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Dakota begs on her knees for forgiveness.

"Madame…what are you doing out in the woods alone?" Ezra addresses her.

"I've been visiting these parts since long before you were even born!" she scoffs. "Now tell me what you did to my friend's house!"

"Lady Libra was your friend?"

"Did you murder her?!" the old lady screeches. "You wretched oafs! You ungodly scum! You-"

"We didn't kill her!" Dakota exclaims.

Ezra sighs his confession. "She's right. There was an accident and the house caught fire. Fortunately, Lady Libra wasn't home at the time."

"So what is it that you two hooligans are doing hanging around the remains of her home?"

"Dakota and I are servants of the Royal Family." Ezra declares. "We happened here on our investigation into the whereabouts of Lady Libra."

"We didn't kill her!" Dakota reiterates.

The old lady shakes her head. "I suppose I'm inclined to believe you. I myself haven't seen Libra in months. That's why I ventured here from Kakariko Village, to check up on her. And it turns out I had good reason to."

"You travelled all the way from Kakariko Village to Ordon?" Dakota gasps. "Alone?"

The old lady rolls her eyes. "As long as my legs work, I will always find time to visit this place: it's an emporium of mother nature's gifts! You see, I run a Potion Shop back in Kakariko Village. All my ingredients are naturally sourced from these woods."

"I brew potions too!" Ezra glows excitedly. "I heard there exists a very special type of mushroom in these woods that can be used in all sorts of potions!"

"Odd mushrooms!" the potion shopkeeper exclaims enthusiastically. "The most powerful fungi in all of Hyrule!"

"Once collected and crush into a powder, it can be concocted into a medicine which can cure afflictions of the mind."

The old lady gawps at the impressive level of knowledge. "My, my, do I have another potion enthusiast in my midst?"

"My name is Ezra, Madame." he bows. "I serve the Royal Family primarily as an academic who specialises in Hyrule's history. Medicine is just a hobby of mine."

"Doubtless it has served you well." She introduces herself. "Please call me Granny."

"A pleasure to meet you, Granny. Respectfully, I must insist that we accompany you back to Ordon Village." Dakota explains. "Dusk is approaching and we cannot abandon a senior citizen such as yourself alone in these woods."

"If you insist, dear!" she chortles. "Perhaps I can show you a thing or two about these woods along the way?"

Dakota takes the old lady's arm and escorts her gradually along the path. Ezra takes one last look at the charred remains of the author's woodland abode, before he too succumbs to the call of the setting sun.


	78. Chapter 78

As promised, Dakota and Ezra accompany Granny through the forest back to Ordon Village. Her crooked walking stick keeps them restricted to a snail's pace; Dakota remains vigilant for any undesirables as the path becomes shrouded in shadows. As they walk, Granny spouts tales of her youth spent wandering the Lost Woods, carefree and cumbersome on her trail of discovery. Ezra listens with fascination until the twilight beckons them to the village entrance, where Laurel impatiently taps his foot.

"Where have you been?" he grunts. "I was about to go out there and look for you myself!"

"Laurel, meet Granny." Ezra proudly introduces their new acquaintance.

"We found her in the woods." Dakota pipes.

The old lady smiles warmly, melting Laurel's dissatisfaction into pleasantries.

"And what might a sweet damsel such as yourself be doing out in the forest alone?"

Granny chortles at his compliments. "Waiting for a handsome hero such as yourself to rescue me, of course!"

"She went to check on her friend," Ezra explains. "Lady Libra."

Laurel pauses. "Lady Libra, you say…"

The old lady hangs her head in dismay. "My heart yearns to see her again before we reach our time…"

Laurel's heart aches with pity at the elder's saddened request. Despite his doubts, he has no choice but to comply.

"As a citizen of our fair kingdom, it is our duty as the Royal Council of Hyrule to assist a lady in need." He declares profoundly with his hand on his chest. "We shall make it our mission to find Lady Libra."

"I think our first mission should be to escort this lady safely to her home in Kakariko Village." Dakota suggests.

"Why the rush, dear?" Granny asks, still fluttering her eyes at Laurel's majestic pose. "I could stay here a little longer…"

"My mother and I would be honoured to accommodate you." the knight bows servantly. "If you would be so kind as to follow me inside."

Laurel swoops into the role of regal escort, guiding Granny up the path towards his mother's cosy cabin on the hillside. Dakota observes the scene and shakes her head with displeasure.

"She'll be heartbroken when she discovers the truth about what happened to her friend…"

"She's not _dead_!" Ezra hisses. "And this lady may be the answer to our prayers! She might lead us to Lady Libra's secret hideout!"

Ezra bounds like a puppy up to the cabin porch. Dakota's doubts continue to haunt her as she hikes up the hillside towards the smoke of the chimney.


	79. Chapter 79

The drawer of the desk slams shut, colliding with the clap of thunder outside. Ningan delves into each nook and cranny of Sherifu's study while Marson guards the door.

"Is this ransacking really necessary, Ningan?" Marson asks nervously as he peers into he night. "Surely if you want to know where Sherifu is, you only need ask Nazo?"

"Nazo isn't going to disclose that information to me, for fear I might 'jeopardise his investigation." Ningan sneers. "Sherifu wants to carry out this mission for himself, and he certainly doesn't want me meddling in his glory-hunting!"

Marson ignores Ningan's bitter remarks and continues to observe his impatient scavenging of the tutor's office. Every piece of parchment overturned; none of them relevant to their investigation. The silver carriage clock ticks like a metronome, a steady rhythm to which Marson's anxious footsteps follow.

"What if Sherifu comes back? Or worse…" he murmurs. "What if…"

"He's dead?" Ningan blurts out. "Yeah, I've already considered that possibility. I doubt it, however. He's cautious. He covers his tracks. He's sneaky. Cunning enough not to leave his research just lying on his desk."

The ninja stands with his hands on his hips and exhales deeply. He casts his gaze to the ticking clock on the desk. "Very cunning indeed."

He picks up the carriage clock and opens up the back. Marson watches wearily as he starts to dismantle the device, extracting coils and cogs until he retrieves a folded piece of parchment. Marson's eyes shoot open.

"What is it? What is it?" he asks with sudden eagerness.

Ningan analyses Sherifu's secret with care. ""It's a page from a book. There's an illustration of a Goron: 'Link the Goron, named after the great Hero of Time. When his father, the Sage of Fire Darunia, went to rescue his tribe from the Fire Temple, Link helped the hero by informing him of Volvagia's weakness to the Megaton Hammer, giving him the Goron Tunic, and revealing the secret entrance into Death Mountain. Since his father's passing, he now leads the Goron tribe and rules over their city, buried deep in Death Mountain'."

"Sherifu must have gone in search of this Goron!" Marson answers brilliantly. "Why else would he take such care to hide this information?"

"Then I have to go to Death Mountain." Ningan concludes as he folds the parchment into his pocket.

"Excellent detective skills, young ninja." Nazo's voice appears in the doorway, causing Marson's cardiac arrest. "Although it appears the gods do not deem your night-time expedition appropriate given the current weather conditions."

"You can't stop me!" Ningan retorts. "I escaped this village once and I can do it again!"

"By all means!" Nazo smiles. "It was merely a suggestion of caution."

"Nazo's right, Ningan." Marson sighs. "It would be dangerously foolish to venture out into the mountains in this thunderstorm. Why not wait until morning when it heeds off?"

Ningan grumbles at Marson's sensible advice. "Fine. I leave at dawn: no later."

"Don't forget to take an umbrella!" Nazo says cheerfully, tapping the tip of his own accessory on the floorboards of Sherifu's study. Ningan rolls his eyes as he passes him into the tempestuous outdoors. Marson gathers the cogs and coils from Sherifu's desk and begins the repairs.


	80. Chapter 80

Like children in a Sunday school, the lost travellers gather around the old lady as she rests on the overgrown armchair. Even the crackling of the firewood in Hestia's hearth muffles as Granny's words capture the ears of the room.

"Now then: it is customary for an old lady such as myself to share stories of times gone by with the younger folk. I shall adhere to that tradition by reciting one of my own tales to you spritely youngsters; one that I think would benefit you to hear. This particular tale concerns not the legendary Hero, or the sacred Sages, but rather another often overlooked legend of Hyrule; the Four Champions.

The Four Champions was the title given to four knights of Hyrule that served the Royal Family centuries ago. Their reckless willingness to place themselves in the forefront of battle, between any adversity that stood before the King, earned them their title. They were bold, brave, and triumphant. Their fantastical feats were recognised all across the kingdom. The people would cheer their names in the streets as a celebration of their victories.

As a reward for their unwavering loyalty to the crown, the King bestowed upon them not only their titles, but the divine right to rule over the then four regions of Hyrule: the forest, the mountains, the desert, and the peaks. The knights gracefully accepted ownership of their respective principalities and under the King's command, went to establish their dominion over the land.

The first Champion ruled over the forest. With her fascination and curiosity, she explored the wonders that the woods had to offer. There, she found life in abundance, of all shapes and sizes. She befriended the forest folk and grew to care for them like her own offspring.

The second Champion ruled over the mountains. With his strength and determination, he tackled the steepest ascent to the highest summit and discovered fire. He forged an everlasting brotherhood with the mountain folk and became fiercely protective of them. Under his leadership, they had nothing to fear.

The third Champion ruled over the desert. With her patience and wisdom, she crossed the barren wastelands of sand in search of water. When she stumbled upon an oasis in the middle of the driest dunes, she guided the desert folk to that spot, sharing with them her survival skills and forming a sisterhood. She became to be worshipped as a goddess.

The fourth Champion ruled over the peaks. With his pride and conviction, he battled the harshest gales in the hope of accomplishing what the others had. He scoured the frozen tundra high and low for days and nights to no avail. Eventually, he succumbed to defeat and retired to a valley where the winds weren't as severe. He was cold, sick, and alone. Yet, he refused to return to the Castle.

Instead, he requested that the King deliver him people. The King obliged and ordered his military to accompany the Champion's expedition to the peaks. Once they arrived, the Champion utilised their manpower and constructed a magnificent mansion nestled in the valley. The Champion proclaimed this grand structure as his noble estate, and those soldiers his servants.

The soldiers did not like this. They missed their homes and families back in Hyrule and wished to be dismissed from their duties. The Champion rejected their plea: they were _his_ people now, by order of the King. The soldiers pleaded to the King for help. The King declined, reiterating the Champion's dominion over his new denizens. Desperate to escape from their shackles, the soldiers seemingly had no alternative: the Champion was brutally murdered in his sleep.

With no more tyranny, the soldiers were free from their chains to do as they please. They chose to return to the Hyrule kingdom and reclaim their previous lives. However, when the King discovered what they had done to his beloved knight, he was distraught and enraged. He ordered the execution of all those involved.

This sparked a backlash of fury from the other Hyrule folk, as a direct attack on the people on behalf of the King himself. From the forest, mountains and deserts, the people rose up in defiance of the Royal Family. The respective Champions attempted to squash the rebellion but were slaughtered by the hand of their own people. A bloody war ensued, with a devastating loss of life.

After much bloodshed and destruction, the rebels laid down their weapons before the Hyrule King. His Merciful Highness granted them forgiveness in the form of a treaty. This pact brought about the unification of Hyrule once more under one banner, rather than four. This is the kingdom of Hyrule that you were born into, and the one that you have come to love so dearly.

The spirits of the Four Champions are said to live on, reincarnated through their devotion to the Royal Family. Henceforth, it is traditional for the ruler of the kingdom to appoint four of their most loyal subjects to attend the Royal Court in Hyrule Castle.

Was I keeping you awake, sweetie?"


	81. Chapter 81

Dakota nudges Laurel's snoozing carcass in the ribs. He shakes himself from his doze and quickly resumes his manners. "Not at all, Granny! I found your tale fascinating!"

"Truly remarkable!" Ezra applauds with ecstasy. "Even for a historian such as myself, the details of the origins of the Unification Pact were greatly mystified until now!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, young man." Granny chortles. "You will certainly go far in this life if you know your history."

"'For is it not our past that dictates our future?'" Ezra declares. "A quote from one of the Lady's earlier works on Hyrule's history."

"Indeed!" Granny marvels.

"A wonderful story, Madame." Dakota nods in agreement. "Perfectly fitting to hear before bedtime. Now if you will excuse us, we must retire ourselves to bed if we are to embark on our journey to Kakariko Village tomorrow morn."

Hestia leans into her son's ear. "Laurel, could I possibly speak to you alone?"

"Of course, Mother." The knight rises to his feet and accompanies his mother to kitchen.

Hestia ensures that they are out of earshot of the other travellers before addressing her dearest offspring. "I forbid you to leave the village tomorrow."

"What?" Laurel is truck with disbelief.

"You doubtless heard me." Hestia folds her arms to make a stand. "As your mother, I simply cannot allow you to embark on the mission the Princess has assigned to you. I cannot endorse the mortal danger you face. And as your mother, you ought to obey my wishes."

"With all due respect, Mother…as a servant to the Royal Family and the kingdom of Hyrule, I will swear by my duties and embark on this mission regardless."

Hestia's composure is crippled by rage. "You consider the Royal Family more important than your own? Your father and I…we gave everything we could to give you the best childhood; a business and a house with land to inherit…and you turn your back on all of it…for _Hyrule_?"

"Mother, please." Laurel remains calm in the face of his mother's unbridled fury. "You know I am forever thankful for all that you and father have given me. Your love comes above everything."

"Then why do you abandon me?" she sobs into her hands.

"Mother, please understand!" Laurel pleads. "If I abandon this mission, then I won't have a home to return to! This villain will destroy Hyrule and leave its people to perish! He is most certainly not the merciful type! We will be first to face his wrath! What I'm doing, I'm doing to protect you and the citizens of Hyrule! I'm doing this because I love you!"

"Laurel, I swear by the Goddess…" Hestia sniffs with swollen eyes. "Should this mission lead you to your death…I shan't be able to cope. I will die alone of a broken heart! You are the only thing left in this world which I live for! I cannot bear to lose you!"

"And you shan't." he assures her. "For the sake of peace, you must let me go."

Hestia gazes despairingly into her son's bright blue honest eyes. It is useless. No matter how hard she might try to contain him, his undying devotion to a kingdom he has never called home will always best her.

"Then so be it." his mother wipes the tears from her chin. "If you should leave this village tomorrow…then don't ever return."

Laurel gasps in horror at his mother's ultimatum. "Mother!"

"You've made your choice, Laurel!" Hestia wails hysterically. "No good son would leave their mother like this!"

In floods of tears, she storms out of the kitchen into her bedroom and locks the door. Laurel chases after her, banging on the door, begging her to open, to reconsider. The unfaltering chorus of muffled sobs causes his heart to break. The broken soldier crumples on the floor in a puddle of tears.


	82. Chapter 82

A fateful gathering of storm-clouds blots out the moonlight, cloaking the path in oblique darkness. A lone traveller wanders through the night; his cape ferociously billowing behind him as he arrives at a wide street with buildings lining each side, all bearing corrugated iron rooves. The sparse grass blades sway from side-to-side, so thin they might just blow away. A dilapidated sign creaks above him, swinging in the wind; but his senses are drawn to the sole lit window on the second storey of a nearby building. Somebody's home.

Gliding soundlessly through the rain, he ventures into the building without resistance and up the crooked staircase to the upper floor. The light cast beneath the crack in the door beckons him to open. He turns the doorknob with ease and enters the room.

The rumbling of thunder outside causes the bedroom curtains to sway ominously. A lantern sits on the bedside table, its feeble flame casting a yellow light across an empty bed. The confused traveller pulls back his cloak to inspect further: gaunt features, ashy hair, and soulless, black eyes. A voice calls out from the shadows:

"You finally came."

A short, slim silhouette emerges from the darkened corner, dressed head-to-toe in violet; a bandanna masks his features, the lantern's light flickers in his crimson eyes.

The drenched traveller greets his long-awaited opponent with a sharp, twisted grin. "The Lone Ninja…a pleasure to meet you again! Although we were never properly introduced, were we?"

"And we're not about to." Ningan cuts him short as he advances towards the intruder. "You don't need to know anything about me. All you need to know is that I have what you want."

The snake-man cocks his head with a sneer. "You want to bargain with me?"

The ninja nods simply. "You take the Medallion and you and your pathetic excuse for a hitman leave me alone for all eternity."

His audience chuckles. "A simple request. However, one I cannot guarantee unless the following conditions are upheld on your behalf: you cease your own pathetic excuse for a search of the Medallions and leave me to go about my business unhindered."

Ningan narrows his eyes. "I suppose a deal is a deal."

"Then let's make it final." The ash-haired murderer extends his open palm. "Hand it over."

The ninja boldly steps forward and holds his clenched fist above the man's beckoning hand. He unlocks his fingers and drops an unidentifiable object into his palm. It explodes on impact into an enormous cloud of choking fog. The snake-man splutters and shields his eyes. When he uncovers them, the ninja is nowhere to be seen.

"I am not fooled by your tricks, young Sheikah." The villain retorts, and brandishes a knife from beneath his cloak; its corrugated edge burns red in the light of the lantern. "That's right: I know what you are. I had an uneasy feeling about you when I first encountered you back at that country-bumpkin farming village. So I had that bald-headed fool trace you."

The snake-man strokes the edge of the blade. It splits the skin at the end of his finger. He lets the crimson seep out in thick droplets that splash over the bedsheets.

"He told me you were connected to one of the Sages, and so you became the subject of my new investigation. I decided to take a little diversion from my own mission to hunt you down. It just so happened that I stumbled upon the hideout of the most mystical tribe in all of Hyrule; the kingdom's best-kept secret."

He scans the room for any sign of his evader. The swaying of the curtains is the only response.

"So, this is your chance: give me the Medallion, or I will make it my personal assignment to exterminate every last surviving member of your godforsaken tribe; starting with _you_."

A deafening silence fills the room. The sorcerer shakes his head with a smirk.

"So be it."


	83. Chapter 83

A falling mass suddenly drops from the ceiling and grips his neck. Ningan furiously chokes his nemesis like a rabid beast. The snake-man crosses his arms and unleashes a spell that sends his pest soaring backwards. Ningan crashes into the bed, splitting it in two.

"You dare to challenge me?" the snake-man spits.

He lunges and slashes Ningan's cheek. Ningan show no pain as his lips twist into a grimace. He launches his fist at his opponent, but the snake-man dodges it swiftly. He continues to stab with the knife, but Ningan using the springs of the mattress to propel himself over his attacker. He lands with a thump on the floorboards, and kicks sharply.

The killer is hurled forward face-first into the wall. With a frustrated hiss, he smashes the bedside lantern; the globe shatter, extinguishing the flame therein casting the room in complete darkness. Ningan stills, focusing his wit. He hears movement all around him, yet he is blind to see. The vicious words of his nemesis echo all around him:

"Your tribe lay hidden in the shadows for so long that you ought to be used to this. Alas…"

Ningan swipes with his dagger at the darkness without success. He condemns his own arrogance for his blindness to the snake-man's dirty tricks; something so simple that he never anticipated.

Then, the dreaded happens. The touch of dry, scaly skin on the hairs of his bare leg. The colour drains from his near-naked body as the creature curls around his calves. He knows that struggling would only bring the inevitable closer. Ningan's body tenses.

The whispers of a flickering tongue send shivers down his spine: _Give me the Medallion._

His whole torso is ensnared by the reptilian coils. They gradually compress against his chest, where his heart beats with the drum of imminent demise. The last wisp of breath in his lungs escapes. In the darkness, his eyes see no hope as his soul succumbs to death…


	84. Chapter 84

The bedroom door creaks open. Light blinds the both of them. Ningan shields his eyes as they adjust to the shape of his hero.

"Ningan, are you ok?" Marson calls. "I heard noises and-"

His voice falters at the deathly sight of the snake wrapped around his friend. Instinctively, he hurls the lantern in his hand at the yellow-eyed beast. The snake hisses furiously, bearing its fangs at its attacker.

" _Temero!_ " the snake-man scalds his slave. " _Focus on your prey!_ "

Contrary to its master's commands, the snake releases its suffocating grip on Ningan and sails towards Marson. Defenceless, Marson covers his face with his forearms. Ningan stands helplessly as the snake sinks its teeth into his friend.

The howl of pain rings through the whole building. Three figures come to the doorway: Florenza, Miruku and Nazo. Nazo takes one look at the snake and brandishes his umbrella from under his arm. Blue sparks fly from the tip, before a jet of light bombards the beast. It hisses and screeches as it is launched back towards its pale-faced master. Nazo and the snake-man lock eyes.

"Begone, Caedis." Nazo speaks, plainly and clearly. "Take your pet and leave this place. The treasure you seek is not here."

The snake-man responds with a callous scowl. Along with the snake, his shape melts into the shadows, fading from view.

Ningan rushes to Marson's aid. He bleeds profusely from his arm; the blood runs thick and dark.

"Miruku." Nazo orders. "Take this one downstairs. You will find an antidote for venom in the apothecary cupboard in the back room. Quick!"

Miruku obediently takes Marson by his able arm and hurries down the stairs. An awestruck Florenza turns to Nazo with wide eyes. "I didn't know your umbrella could do _that_."

Nazo ignores her and turns his stern gaze to Ningan. "The Goddess was on your side tonight. However, now that Caedis knows of our tribe's existence…we are all under threat."

Nazo vacates the room as swiftly as he had entered. Florenza casts a glance of disbelief at the wreckage of glass, before she hurries downstairs to catch up. Ningan is left alone in the dark with just his thoughts for company. As he stands, shaking in a pool of warm blood, surrounded by shards of glass, he questions: it the Medallion an omen of death? Or is the trail of blood a curse that will begrudge him his whole life?


	85. Chapter 85

Florenza perches on the table-top in the back room of the Moonshade Inn, kicking her legs carelessly back and forth anxiously. Ningan observes from the shadowy threshold; his face pale with dread. Lying flat on the table, Marson flinches in agony as Miruku dabs the wound in his arm with a warm, moist teacloth.

"That should work." Miruku nods. "The antidote should take effect shortly, though it may take a while to extract the venom from your bloodstream. It'll be a long and painful process…but you'll live."

Florenza breathes a deep sigh of relief at the good news. She hops down from the table-top and heads for the doorway where she finds Ningan lurking.

"This is your doing." she snarls. "If you had never gone hunting those goddamn Medallions, you wouldn't have brought this plague of death back with you."

She pushes past him and returns to her disrupted slumber. Even without her harsh reminder, Ningan's regret remains all-consuming. This _is_ his doing: he tempted fate by bringing the cursed object into the Hidden Village. Consequently, his brother had become the victim of a vicious snake attack. It had sunk its venomous fangs into his arm, tearing through the flesh and injecting him with deadly poison. By some divine miracle, Nazo had arrived to the rescue just in time. Marson survived. But the battle had only just begun.

The ninja approaches the operation table with caution. Miruku halts him with the teacloth.

"Be gentle. He's far from recovery and may feel a little delirious."

"It's ok, Miruku." Marson speaks. "I'd like to speak with Ningan. Alone, if that's alright."

Miruku nods and gathers up his medical equipment before vacating the room. "Do not hesitate to call me if anything happens."

Marson waits until Miruku's footsteps fade out of earshot before turning to face his friend. "I know exactly what you're thinking: you blame yourself for all of this. Well don't. This was all inevitable."

"How so?" Ningan argues. "I was the one stupid enough to bring the Medallion here! Now the whole tribe is in danger!"

"It's been a necessary wake-up call." Marson explains. "When Sherifu hears about this, he will realise that he needs to stop pursuing this Caedis guy and focus on protecting his people: the mission Princess Zelda assigned to him."

Ningan shakes his head with despair. "I did all I could to stop anyone getting hurt. I stole the Medallion and abandoned my friends in the hope of saving them…yet all I did was bring the threat with me. You almost died tonight…and it is all my fault."

"But I'm not dead!" Marson exclaims optimistically. "That Medallion is bound to attract the wrong attention. But it belongs to _you_ now. You need to accept that you are now the holder of a sacred power and use it for good."

"If that is the case, then the Medallion is in the wrong hands…" Ningan mumbles and turns his head away. "For I am not a good person by any definition of the word…"

Marson cuffs Ningan's cheek his good arm and turns it back to face him. "Ningan, look at me! You _are_ a good person! You always put others first and stay loyal! You always keep your promises and try to fix your mistakes! This self-depreciation has to stop! Because there's no time for it! This…Caedis-guy…could end the world as we know it! There are five Medallions out there for the taking! It's up to you to find them and snatch them from the grasp of evil! Princess Zelda assigned this mission to _you_ and you _only_! It's your duty! It's your _destiny_!"

Ningan sneers. "You know I don't believe in destiny."

"He's right, Ningan." Nazo appears in the doorway right on cue. "This has always been your destiny. It's due to your heritage. More specifically, your mother."


	86. Chapter 86

The wise Sheikah elder marches into the backroom with his umbrella tucked under his arm. The two men listen intently as Nazo brushes the damp hair out of his face.

"My theory was uncertain and unsupported for a while, but the pieces finally fell into place when I witnessed Count Caedis vanish right before my eyes. Your psychic powers aren't simply coincidental. It's because you are the direct descendant of one of the six Sages. You are spiritually connected to the Sage Medallions, and thus, you have been blessed with the ability to track the location of the Shadow Medallion with your mind's eye. It just so happens that Count Caedis possesses that very relic. Henceforth, you are able to foresee his actions in real-time through your mind's eye."

Ningan ponders this new revelation. Like a sudden epiphany, it all makes sense to him: his psychic abilities only became apparent when the Medallion was discovered in Kakariko Graveyard. From that point on, he had been able to envisage its exact location.

"But…if I can see Caedis…does that mean he can see me?" Ningan says, concealing his fear.

"We cannot be sure." Nazo states. "However, it is best to assume that Caedis is all too aware of your connection to the Medallions, and therefore, he will see you as an obstacle to overcome. He will try to exterminate you."

"That knowledge is extremely comforting…" Ningan stares mournfully into space.

"So…that's why Sherifu had that page in his office about the Goron on Death Mountain!" Marson cries in eureka. "The Goron in the extract was the descendant of Darunia; the Sage of Fire!"

Nazo beams at the brilliance of is student's mind. "I see the antidote's effects haven't hindered that fantastic brain of yours, young one." He turns to his other student with urgency. "Ningan: now that I have enlightened you to the truth of your psychic abilities, you know where you must go."

The ninja nods affirmatively. "To Death Mountain, to meet with the Goron leader."

"I'll gather some supplies and meet you at the village entrance." Marson declares. He tries to stand but winces in pain at the slightest movement.

"As encouraging as your enthusiasm is, Marson, you ultimately cannot go with Ningan." Nazo shakes his head. "Not only are you in an unfit condition to leave the village, Ningan must face this task alone. He must be the one to defeat Count Caedis...for it was his destiny all along."

This newfound understanding alters Ningan's entire perspective. Was this a prophecy that was written from even before the day he was conceived? Was this the plan all along from the first night he set foot in the Hidden Village? Was this the purpose that he spent many gruelling years of his life training for?

The crushing weight of the whole tribe – no, the whole of Hyrule – burdens his shoulders. Marson places his hand there with reassurance.

"Although I cannot go with you, I will be right beside you in spirit. We fight this fight together. You can bet that as soon as this antidote kicks-in, I'll be on my way directly to Death Mountain!"

Ningan smiles at his comforting words. "Take care, Marson."

He embraces his brother with gratitude, taking care not to hurt his arm. The Lone Ninja turns and bows to his elder.

"I shall remain here and hold down the fort." Nazo explains. "If you see Sherifu, tell him that we need him back here. Tell him that this is _your_ mission, and he has a duty to protect his tribe. And in turn, we have a duty to protect _you_."

Ningan rises. "I won't let you down."

"Just as I would expect." Nazo smiles. "Now go and fetch the Forest Medallion from its cunning hiding place."

Marson frowns. "Where did you leave the Medallion all this time?"

Ningan smirks. "With the only person in this tribe who I can trust to be reliable."


	87. Chapter 87

Shadow puppets dance on the walls of the modest quarters of the Sheikah's most prolific prophet. Mesmerised by the pulsating green light of a firefly she kept in a jar, she neglects to notice the presence of a young man over her shoulder.

"I didn't expect to find you awake in the early hours of the morning." Ningan speaks quietly so as not to shock her. "Then again, you are always unpredictable."

Yomashita mutters as she peers into the jar. "I was roused by a ruckus next-door…no doubt those blasted Cuccos again…"

Ningan carefully eases the bell jar from her hands. He delves inside and plucks the Forest Medallion from inside. Her glazed eyes follow the light as he closes his fingers around it. With her beloved firefly gone, the room is plunged into darkness.

"Thank you for guarding it for me." Ningan places his hand on his heart sincerely. "I knew I could trust you to keep it safe. After all, it was you who warned me about Caedis's arrival."

Yomashita's glazed eyes continue to glare at his closed palms with a longing for the return of the mystical green light.

"I was thinking back to that rhyme you recited all those weeks ago at the Moonshade Inn." Ningan continues. "The one about the Medallions. It was about me, wasn't it? My destiny with Count Caedis…would you mind reciting it for me again?"

He grants her wish and opens his palms. The enchanting green light of the Forest Medallion radiates from within, filling her eyes with wonder and curiosity. The prophet's lips quiver as she utters a new unfamiliar verse:

"Six medallions…four friends…

Two lovers…one end…

May this adventure be their last,

Doomed to eternity separated by glass…"

Ningan closes his eyes. It isn't the prophecy he was hoping for, but he will cherish her words all the same. He clasps his fingers over the Medallion once more and conceals it in his pocket.

"I must be going. Thank you for everything. Try and recover some sleep before daybreak."

The ninja turns and leaves his oracle alone with her confusion. Someone he once perceived as a tragic waste of life he now viewed with the utmost respect. Her mind is a gateway to a realm which this world cannot yet comprehend. In some ways, they shared the same burden. Arguably, she could teach him far more than any of his tutors ever could, if he had ever listened to her. Nevertheless, her words went unheard, and her warnings unheeded. Perhaps this is the curse of omniscience?

Ningan emerges from her home into the black of night. The thunder still rumbles on in the distance, and the dense clouds continue to roll in with a sense of foreboding. From his pocket, he retrieves the Forest Medallion: the speediest way for him to warp across Hyrule.

He clutches the Medallion and closes his eyes. In a flash of mystical green light, he transforms into a beast with majestic feathery wings and lethal talons. A golden beak protrudes from his face, and his beady eyes shoot open. In his new falcon form, he seizes the wind beneath his breast and soars up into a sky as murky and unclear as his destiny.


End file.
